


Gohatto – Tabu

by Squickqueen



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Enemy Lovers, M/M, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-25
Updated: 2004-04-25
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Anstatt Nehl zu töten, nimmt Freezer diesen als sein persönliches Spielzeug mit auf seine Reisen. Mit ungeahnten Folgen für beide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Gohatto – Tabu**

_Oh I love you, maybe_  
And I hope it goes away  
Oh, how I want you daily  
I know it’s gonna stay

_~Sonata Arctica~_

 

„So, da sind sie also. Die drei letzten Namekianer!“

Einen Kondensstreifen hinter sich herziehend flitzte das seltsam aussehende Gefährt rasend schnell auf das einzelne Haus zu, das auf einer sehr hohen Felssäule erbaut worden war.

„Er hat uns aufgespürt. Er kommt.“

Eine große, grüne Pranke legte sich auf den Kopf eines sehr viel kleineren Namekianers, der gleich darauf ein verdutztes Gesicht zog, als er spürte, wie eine große Kraft in ihm geweckt wurde.

„Geh nun, Dende. Ich habe deine Kräfte geweckt. Hilf den Erdlingen.“ Die tiefe Stimme klang müde, ersterbend.  
„Aber…“  
„Geh!“  
„Jawohl… Bitte sterbt nicht!“

Dende hastete nach draußen und flog sofort los. Er durfte keine Sekunde verlieren. Das Schicksal, die Zukunft Nameks lag jetzt in seinen kleinen Händen. Er hatte furchtbare Angst, er könnte dieser Verantwortung nicht gewachsen sein.

Ohne zu stoppen flog er an dem seltsamen Gefährt vorüber, ohne das dessen Fahrer eine Notiz von dem Kleinen nahm.

_Was soll’s. Nur eine unwichtige Amöbe._

Er landete vorsichtig vor dem Haus und stieg aus. Kurz blickte er sich aus kalten, roten Augen um, bevor seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den großen grünen Namekianer fiel, der aus dem Dunkeln des Hauses getreten war.

„Was willst du?“ fragte er ruhig. In seinen onyxfarbenen Augen glitzerte es kühl.  
_Seltsam, er scheint keine Furcht zu haben. Oder zeigt er sie nur nicht?_

Die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, stellte er sich vor: „Mein Name ist Freezer. Ich habe eure Dragonballs gesammelt, aber mein Wunsch erfüllt sich nicht.“ Er kicherte böse. „Sag mir, was ich tun muß, damit er mir erfüllt wird.“

Die Antwort überraschte Freezer nicht. Alle anderen Namekianer, die er zuvor ausgequetscht hatte, um die Dragonballs zu erhalten, hatten auf die gleiche Art reagiert.  
_Solche Narren._

„Nein, du bist böse. Dir sage ich nichts.“ Nach wie vor schwang in der Stimme des Namekianers keine Spur von Angst mit. Er schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein.

Freezer seufzte innerlich. Warum mußten es diese Typen einem auch so schwer machen?

„Dann wirst du eben sterben und ich frage den anderen, der noch hier ist.“  
„So soll es sein.“  
_Der Tod scheint ihm gleichgültig zu sein… das gefällt mir._  
„Doch bevor wir kämpfen,“ fuhr der Namekianer fort, „hör her: Im Haus ist der Oberälteste. Er hat die Dragonballs vor langer Zeit erschaffen.“

Freezer gähnte demonstrativ. Das war ihm ziemlich egal.

„Tötest du ihn, verschwinden auch die Dragonballs!“

Okay, das klang schon anders. Oder bluffte dieser mickrige Namekianer bloß? Aber wenn er die Wahrheit sprach, durfte er diesem Oberältesten kein Haar krümmen.

Freezer warf einen Blick auf das Haus und sprengte mit seinen Augenlasern ein großes Stück aus der Wand. Der Namekianer war keuchend herumgefahren. „Was…???!!“

Ohne von ihm Notiz zu nehmen schwebte Freezer elegant empor und blickte durch das Loch in das Haus hinein.  
„Tatsache!“ mußte er zugeben. „Euer Oberältester ist imposant.“ Er warf einen Blick auf den jüngeren Namekianer, der inzwischen hinter ihm in der Luft schwebte und dann wieder auf den Oberältesten.

„Hören Sie, Oberältester“, schlug er vor „Ich verschone Ihren Freund…“  
„Wenn ich dir dafür deine Frage beantworte? Du bist zu gütig.“ Trotz ihrer Schwäche klang die Stimme des Oberältesten kalt und hart. Freezer wurde langsam wütend.

„Was ist?“

Er bekam keine Antwort von den beiden.

Was er nicht wußte, während sie schwiegen, tauschten die beiden Namekianer ihre Gedanken aus.

_Halte ihn hin, Nehl, bis Dende die Erdlinge erreicht hat. Es ist unsere einzige Chance.  
Jawohl._

Freezer hatte eingesehen, daß bei diesen dickköpfigen Namekianern wohl nur Gewalt zu etwas führen würde.  
„Gut, wenn ihr so halsstarrig seid, sollt ihr Freezer kennenlernen!!“ knurrte er böse. In seinen Augen funkelte pure Mordlust. Doch bevor er den Kampf beginnen würde, würde er diesen nervenden Namekianer noch ein wenig ärgern.

„Noch bist du ja der schönste Bewohner Nameks.“ Er grinste und warf einen Blick auf den Oberältesten. „Na ja, bei der Konkurrenz. Das ändert sich nun…“

Doch Nehl stand ihm in nichts nach. Wenn diese Echse mit ihm spielen wollte, würde er ihr ein Spiel liefern.

„Du magst Witze, hm? Spielst du auch gerne? Fangen zum Beispiel?“  
Freezer verstand im ersten Moment nur Bahnhof.  
„Wie bitte?“

Erst als Nehl mit der größtmöglichen Geschwindigkeit zu der er fähig war davon sauste, begriff Freezer, was er vorhatte.  
„Soso. Fangen spielen. Wie du willst.“ Er düste hinter Nehl her und entfernte sich so immer weiter vom Haus des Oberältesten, Dende und den Erdlingen.

„Gut so, Nehl.“ Seufzte der Oberälteste. Er hatte gehofft, daß es nicht so enden würde.  
Nehl hatte damit sein Todesurteil unterschrieben.

*

Währenddessen waren die beiden immer weitergeflogen. Freezer hatte keine Probleme gehabt, den Namekianer einzuholen.

„Du entkommst mir nicht!“ brüllte er.

Nehl warf ihm nur einen Blick zu und landete abrupt, nachdem er eingesehen hatte, daß Freezer zu schnell für ihn war.  
_Er wird mir wohl auch im Kampf überlegen sein._

Seltsamerweise stachelte dieser Gehdanke nur seinen Willen an, gegen diese Kreatur zu bestehen.  
Er schälte sich langsam aus seinem Mantel und warf ihn mit einer eleganten Bewegung hinter sich.  
Freezer kicherte. „Wow! Sehr sexy.“  
Nehl schenkte ihm ein säuerliches Grinsen.  
_Das gefällt ihm auch noch… vielleicht._

Vielleicht war das der Weg, diesen Freezer kampfunfähig zu machen.

Kurz entschlossen steckte Nehl seine Daumen in den Hosenbund. Freezer stutzte.  
_Ich dachte, wir wollten käm-_ der Gedanke endete abrupt, als der Namekianer vor ihm begann, langsam das Band, das er sich um die Taille gebunden hatte, zu lösen.  
_Der wird doch nicht im Ernst… doch, er WIRD!_

Nehl hatte das Ende des Bandes erreicht und hielt es nun in seinen grünen Händen. Freezer wagte nicht zu atmen. Eigentlich hatte er das alles gänzlich anders geplant.

„Auf einmal so schweigsam, Echse?“ stichelte Nehl. Er konnte spüren, wie ihm die um ihren Halt beraubte Hose langsam über die Hüftknochen rutschte.

 _Das mache ich alles nur für dich, geliebtes Namek._  
Jäh powerte sich Nehl hoch. Durch den plötzlichen Kraftausbruch, verlor die Hose gänzlich ihren Halt und rutschte ihm über die Knie.

Freezer starrte.

Nehl nutzte dessen kurzes abgelenkt sein und griff an. Mit aller Gewalt schlug er zu und hatte das Gefühl, auf einen Betonblock zu schlagen. In seinem Handgelenk stach es schmerzhaft. Dann packte ihn Freezer an eben diesem Handgelenk und eher er es sich versah, landete er krachend auf dem Rücken. Ihm wurde die Luft aus den Lungen gepreßt. Er sah Sternchen.

Freezer hatte keine Zeit verloren und die Arme des Namekianers brutal gegen den Boden gepreßt. Nehl schnappte wütend mit seinen scharfen Fängen nach Freezer, bekam dessen linken Oberarm zu fassen und riß die Haut in Fetzen.

Freezer schrie mehr aus Überraschung als aus Schmerz, als rotes Blut begann, seinen Arm hinunterzurinnen. Er versetzte Nehl einen harten Schlag mitten ins Gesicht.  
„Ich werd dir geben, mich zu beißen!!“

Nehl rann das Blut aus der gebrochenen Nase, suchte sich seinen Weg über die schmalen Lippen, über die hartgeschnittenen Kieferknochen, bis es den Hals entlanglief und auf den Boden tropfte. Ihm war schlecht vor Schmerz.  
Trotz seiner geringen Größe wog Freezer schwer auf seiner Brust, die sich schwach hob und senkte.  
Der Angriff ging wohl voll daneben. Freezer würde ihn jetzt bestimmt umbringen, wenn er davor nicht noch was schlimmeres mit ihm vorhatte.

Nehl konnte das weiche Gras unter seinem nackten Körper spüren, ebenso Freezers heißen Atem, der immer noch auf ihm saß und ihm die Arme gegen den Boden preßte.

„Ich dachte, ihr Namekianer seid asexuell?“ Nehl glaubte, Belustigung aus der kalten Stimme herauszuhören. Nehl fletschte die Zähne, gab Freezer jedoch keine Antwort.

„Soso.“ Freezer lachte niederträchtig. „Dafür sieht es aber ziemlich funktionstüchtig aus.“  
Nehl zuckte zusammen, als ihn Freezers langer, dünner Schwanz zwischen seinen Beinen streifte.

„Ich warne dich.“ Knurrte er. Seine weißen Fänge leuchteten gefährlich.  
„Wirklich? Und was willst du tun?“ Er hatte den Satz kaum ausgesprochen, da schnellte Nehls Kopf jäh nach oben, verbissen sich die spitzen Zähne in Freezers empfindlichen Hals.

„Was…“ er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß dieser Namekianer die Frechheit besitzen würde und ihn angriff. Freezer würgte, als Nehls Zähne immer tiefer in sein weiches Fleisch eindrangen.

_Er wird mich umbringen…_

Mit aller Gewalt versuchte sich Freezer loszureißen, ohne Erfolg. Erst als er begann, wie ein Irrer auf den Namekianer unter ihm einzuprügeln, begann der Biß lockerer zu werden. Schließlich hatte Nehl keine Kraft mehr und ließ los. Ihm schwanden die Sinne.

_Es tut mir leid, Namek. Ich konnte dich nicht beschützen._


	2. Chapter 2

_Schmerzen, Haß, Dunkelheit, Bedrohung_

Nehl riß die Augen auf. Er lebte noch. Aber wo war er? Er ließ den Blick seiner schmerzenden Augen ziellos durch Raum wandern. Sein Blick fiel auf ein großes Fenster.  
_Ein Raumschiff? War er im All? Aber wieso?_

Vorsichtig erhob er sich, bemerkte, daß er nichts trug, außer dem Verband, den ihm irgend jemand angelegt hatte und legte sich aus diesem Grund das Bettuch um die Schultern. Vorsichtig schlich er auf die Türe zu, die zischend auffuhr, als er sich ihr näherte.

War er kein Gefangener? Er stolperte den langen, spärlich beleuchteten Gang entlang, als er plötzlich die Gegenwart einer anderen Person spüren konnte.

_Freezer!!_

Ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. In den Raum zurückzukehren war jetzt keine Zeit mehr. So wartete Nehl.  
Es war tatsächlich Freezer, der bei dem Anblick des Namekianers stehen blieb. Sie maßen sich mit feindseligen Blicken.

„Wo bin ich hier?“ kläffte Nehl schließlich. Seine Stimme wollte ihm nicht gehorchen und klang heiser.

Freezer verpaßte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
„Du wirst mich ab jetzt mit Meister Freezer anreden, ist das klar?! Und gewöhne dir gefälligst einen anderen Ton an!“  
Nehl rieb sich die schmerzende Wange.  
„Nun?!“  
„Ja, Meister Freezer.“ Murmelte er giftig.  
„Sehr schön. Und nun folge mir!“ befahl er knapp. Nehl hatte wohl kein andere Wahl.

Sobald sie wieder in dem Raum waren, setzte sich Nehl auf das Bett, in dem er aufgewacht war. Freezer schwebte nur wenige cm über dem Boden und sah aus dem großen Fenster.

„Also, was mache ich hier?“  
„Du bist mein Gefangener.“  
„Ach, tatsächlich? Was ist mit Namek geschehen?“  
„Zerstört, was denn sonst? Dieser mickrige Planet…“ Nehl war mit einem wütenden Aufschrei aufgesprungen und hieb mit seiner krallenbewehrten Hand nach Freezers Kopf. Er schlug ins Leere, wurde durch seinen eigenen Schwung nach vorne gerissen, genau in Freezers geballte Faust. Er spuckte Blut und fiel keuchend auf die Knie.

„Verdammtes… Arschloch!!“ ihm rann das Blut aus den Mundwinkeln.  
„Versuch so etwas nie wieder. Du hättest keine Chance.“ Um Freezers Mundwinkel spielte ein humorloses Lächeln. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem vor Wut und Hilflosigkeit zitternden Namekianer.  
_Namek… zerstört! Haben die Erdlinge versagt? Ist Freezer nun unsterblich?_ Nein, das konnte nicht sein!! Der Tod seines Volkes durfte nicht umsonst gewesen sein!

Freezer hatte sich wieder dem Fenster zugewandt.  
„Ich habe dich mitgenommen, weil ich ein neues Spielzeug brauche.“ Begann er. „Dodoria und Zarbon sind unglücklicherweise auf diesem verfluchten Planeten draufgegangen. Du hast die Ehre ihr Ersatz zu sein.“

Nehl stemmte sich vorsichtig in die Höhe und wickelte sich das blutverschmierte Bettuch um den Körper. Er spuckte aus.  
„Warum sollte ich dir diesen Gefallen tun?“ knurrte er.  
„Du hast so viel Haß in dir. Du kannst es doch kaum erwarten, mir die Kehle zu zerfetzen. Natürlich,“ er kicherte. „hast du absolut keine Chance gegen mich, aber ich werde mich zurückhalten, sonst hab ich ja gar keinen Spaß.“

Er schwebte an dem zerschunden Namekianer vorbei, drehte sich jedoch noch einmal um, bevor er den Raum verließ. „Du kannst dich in diesem Raumschiff zum Teil frei bewegen. Aber wage es ja nicht, einen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen, sonst werfe ich dich raus, und ich glaube nicht, daß du lange im All überleben kannst.“ Nehl konnte das hämische Lachen hören, als sich Freezer entfernte.

Ihm war plötzlich eiskalt. Enger wickelte er das Tuch um sich. Der Schock, daß Namek zerstört, sein Volk so gut wie ausgelöscht worden war, ließ nun schlagartig nach. Weinend rollte er sich auf dem Bett zu einem schützenden Ball zusammen. Er war sich nicht so sicher, ob er noch genug Lebenswillen besaß, um Freezer Paroli bieten zu können.  
_Aber das schulde ich meinem Volk. Auch wenn ich ihn nur verletze, ist es ein kleiner Sieg._

*

Nehl hatte einen unruhigen Schlaf hinter sich, dessen Träume gespickt waren mit Tod, Blut und Verzweiflung, als er zitternd erwachte. Er fühlte sich alles andere als ausgeruht.  
Neben seinem Bett lag eine Uniform von Freezers Armee. Vorsichtig schwang Nehl seine Beine über die Bettkante und hob die Rüstung hoch.

_Er wird doch wohl nicht glauben, daß ich eine seiner blutbefleckten Rüstungen anziehen werde!_ Er hatte diesen Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, da ging auch schon die Türe auf und Freezer höchstpersönlich schwebte, in seinem Gefährt sitzend, herein.

„Ich sehe, du bist wach.“ Begrüßte er ihn grinsend. Nehl hätte ihm dieses Lächeln am liebsten aus dem Gesicht geprügelt. Aber er beherrschte sich.  
„Zieh dich an. Mir verlangt es nach ein bißchen Spaß!“  
„Nein, das ziehe ich nicht an!“  
Freezer zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Auch gut, dann kämpfst du eben nackt. Das wird meinen Männern sicher gefallen.“ Wieder schob sich dieses gehässige Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

Nehl zögerte, um dann schweren Herzens in den engen blauen Kampfanzug zu schlüpfen und sich die dehnbare Rüstungen überzuziehen. Es fühlte sich alles ein bißchen zu eng an, aber das lag wahrscheinlich daran, daß er sein Leben lang nur weite Kleidung getragen hatte. Der Namekianer fühlte sich alles andere als wohl. Wenigstens würde ihn die Rüstung ein wenig schützen.

Was für ein kleiner Trost!

Widerstrebend folgte er Freezer, als dieser den Raum verließ und durch die langen Gänge des Raumschiffs schwebte. Nehl blickte sich aufmerksam um. Einzelne Soldaten kamen ihnen entgegen und nahmen hastig Haltung an, als sie Freezer erkannten.

_Freezer herrscht nur durch Angst und Gewalt._

Auf ihn warfen die Soldaten neugierige Blicke. Manch einen konnte er hinter vorgehaltener Hand kichern hören.  
Schließlich stoppte Freezer vor einem großen metallenen Tor. Er drückte einen Knopf, den Nehl bis dahin gar nicht bemerkt hatte, woraufhin sich das Tor öffnete.

Geblendet blinzelte Nehl in die gleißenden Scheinwerfer, die an der Decke über ihm hingen und den Kampfring in warmes Licht tauchten. Er begann schon jetzt unter der engen Rüstung zu schwitzen. Als er seine Blicke durch den riesigen Raum schweifen ließ, konnte Nehl große Fenster erkennen, die unter der Decke rund um den Ring liefen. Hinter den Fenstern sah er haufenweise Soldaten, die ihrem Meister Freezer zujubelten. Lautsprecher übertrugen den Jubel in den Kampfraum. In den empfindlichen Ohren des Namekianers rauschte es.

„Ich liefere meinen Männern gerne ab und zu ein spannendes Schauspiel.“ Vernahm er Freezers kalte Stimme dicht neben sich. „Es hält sie bei Laune.“  
„Und trotzdem sind sie in deinen Augen nicht mehr wert als irgendwelche Insekten.“ Meinte Nehl bissig.  
„Na und?“

Nehl fuhr zusammen als das Tor plötzlich mit lautem Krachen hinter ihm zuschlug. Freezer schwebte sacht aus seinem Gefährt und stellte sich dem Namekianer gegenüber.

„Du hast keine Angst?“ wollte er wissen, als er sah, wie Nehl ohne ein Wort in Kampfstellung überging.  
„Angst würde mich nur lähmen.“ Antwortete dieser ruhig. Eine Lektion, die er bereits als kleines Kind gelernt und nie wieder vergessen hatte.

Freezer schmunzelte. Er konnte die auffordernden Schreie seiner Soldaten über die Lautsprecher hören.  
„Soso, was für ein tapferes Namekianerlein. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob wir ihm nicht doch ein wenig Angst einjagen können.“ Nehls Körper war gespannt wie eine Feder. Er wartete aufmerksam darauf, was Freezer nun vor hatte.

Dessen Ki explodierte jäh von einer Sekunde auf die nächste. Sein Körper wurde von gleißendem, rötlichem Licht umhüllt, die Rüstung bekam Risse und platzte auf.

Nehls Augen waren weit aufgerissen vor Entsetzen.  
_Was für eine Kraft!!_ Angst begann in ihm hochzukriechen, obwohl er verzweifelt versuchte, sie zu unterdrücken.  
Freezer schrie, während sich sein Körper veränderte, größer und wieder kleiner wurde, sich Stacheln auf seinem Rücken bildeten, die sich wieder zurückzogen.

Nehl wich zurück. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen bebte, als Freezer sämtliche Formen übersprungen und schließlich seine vierte vollendet hatte.  
Lächelnd stand er über dem vor Furcht zitternden Namekianer. Stahlharte Muskeln arbeiteten unter seiner weißen Haut, sein langer Schwanz peitschte gefährlich über den Boden, in seinen roten Augen funkelte abgrundtiefe Bosheit.

„Nun doch ein wenig Angst bekommen, Kleiner?“  
Nehl bekam keinen Ton über die bebenden Lippen.  
Und gegen dieses Monster sollte er kämpfen?!  
Ohne das es ihm bewußt geworden war, war er immer weiter zurückgewichen, bis er die kalte Stahlwand im Rücken spüren konnte. Seine Hände tasteten darüber, als würden sie nach einem Ausweg suchen.

_Reiß dich zusammen!_ Wenn er jetzt aufgab, hatte er schon verloren, dann hätte er gleich auf Namek bleiben und sterben können.  
Zögernd schob sich Nehl von der Wand in seinem Rücken weg. Er zitterte zwar immer noch, ging aber trotzdem wieder in Kampfstellung. Freezer bedachte ihn mit einem hämischen Grinsen.

„Also? Bereit?“ Blitzschnell griff er an, drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und knallte dem völlig überraschten Namekianer seinen Schwanz ins Gesicht. Nehl flog nach hinten und krachte mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Er landete auf allen vieren, stieß sich vom Boden ab und führte einen gezielten Schlag gegen Freezers Kopf aus. Seine Faust sollte ihr Ziel nie erreichen. Nur Millimeter vor seinem Gesicht fing Freezer den Schlag mit seiner Hand ab und drückte zu.

„Du wolltest mich doch wohl nicht schlagen?“ Freezer blickte ihn mitleidig an. „So ein böser Namekianer.“

Nehl wand sich unter Schmerzen, als sein Gegner immer fester zudrückte. Die johlenden Rufe von Freezers Soldaten reizten seine zum zerreißen gespannten Nerven nur noch mehr. Verzweifelt feuerte er einen Energiestrahl auf Freezer. Kurzzeitige verhinderte dichter Rauch den Blick auf ihn, doch Nehl wußte, daß der Angriff völlig wirkungslos gewesen war.  
Der grausame Druck um seine Hand hatte nicht nachgelassen.

Freezers weißes Gesicht tauchte aus dem Rauch auf.

„Netter Versuch.“ Ohne besondere Eile stieß er sein hartes Knie brutal in Nehls Bauch, ohne ihn jedoch loszulassen. Die Rüstung zersplitterte unter der Attacke. Nehl brach röchelnd zusammen, hatte den Boden noch nicht erreicht, als ihn Freezers Knie ein weiteres Mal an der selben Stelle traf. Er würgte und spuckte Blut.

Im Innern seines Körpers brannte der Schmerz. Freezer ließ schlagartig Nehls Hand los, nur um ihm seine geballte Faust ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken unter das Kinn zu schlagen.  
Nehl schlitterte durch die Gewalt des Angriffs über den Boden. Wieder würgte er und übergab sich schlußendlich.

Freezer rümpfte die Nase.

„Die Putzfrau tut mir leid.“ Langsam schritt er auf den Namekianer zu, der sich trotz seiner schweren Verletzungen wieder in die Höhe stemmte. Seine Arme zitterten unter der Anstrengung.

_Ich werde nicht aufgeben…_ Freezers Schwanz krachte auf seinen breiten Rücken, riß ihm die nutzlosgewordene Rüstung vom Leib und hatte noch genug Kraft, um ihm die grüne Haut zu zerfetzen.  
Genußvoll legte Freezer anschließend seinen Schwanz um Nehls Hals und zog ihn in die Höhe. Dieser bewegte sich nur mehr schwach in dem festen Griff. Er hatte das Gefühl, keinen einzigen heilen Flecken mehr am Körper zu haben. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung tat ihm höllisch weh. Kaum konnte er die Augen offen halten, um Freezers spottendes Gesicht zu sehen.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was? Schon keine Kraft mehr? Das ist aber schade.“  
Er schleuderte Nehl gegen eines der Fenster, damit seine Männer auch was von dem blutigen Schauspiel hatten. Sie bedankten sich auch brav mit lauten Jubelschreien.

Nehl hatte indessen die Besinnung verloren. Er merkte gar nicht mehr, wie er von der Scheibe rutschte und auf den mehrere Meter unter ihm liegenden Boden aufschlug.

*

Wasser umschloß ihn, als er wieder zu sich kam. Nein, halt, das war kein Wasser! Ganz deutlich konnte er einen seltsamen süßlichen Geruch wahrnehmen, der ihn entfernt an Zimt erinnerte. Über seinen Mund und seine Nase war ein Atemgerät gestülpt. Sein Körper fühlte sich weit besser an, als er es hätte müssen, nach den Schlägen, die er kassiert hatte.

_Ich muß mich in so einer Art Heiltank befinden._

Anscheinend wollte ihn Freezer nicht sterben lassen. Sein Spielzeug mußte ihm schon sehr viel wert sein.

Nehl bewegte sich vorsichtig in der Flüssigkeit. Die Schmerzen in Bauch und Rücken waren noch ziemlich stark, ließen aber schon langsam nach. Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf von links nach rechts. Niemand außer einem Doktor, der seine Lebenswerte überwachte, schien in dem Medizinraum zu sein. Kein Freezer, der ihn hämisch angrinste. Der Namekianer schloß wieder die Augen. Er würde versuchen, zu schlafen.

Die wohlige Wärme der Flüssigkeit tat ihr übriges dazu, um ihn schnell in einen geruhsamen Schlaf treiben zu lassen.

*

Er träumte von Namek. Von sanften grünen Hügeln, glitzernden Flüssen, die in einen der vielen Seen mündeten, den schlanken Bäumen, die vereinzelt in den Himmel ragten. Im Traum glaubte er Stimmen zu vernehmen, Kinderlachen, das Geräusch einer Hacke, die den Boden bearbeitete, Dorfgeräusche.

Nehl wollte aus diesem Traum nie wieder erwachen. Er wollte in ihm verharren, auch wenn es nur ein Traum war. Alles war besser als die Realität.  
Eine Realität, der er nicht entkommen konnte.

*

„Bereit für die nächste Runde, Namekianer?“  
„Mein Name ist Nehl!!“

Freezer zuckte mit den breiten Schultern. Was interessierte ihn schon der Name dieses Namekianers?  
Er hatte Nehl aufgesucht, gleich nachdem er erfahren hatte, daß sein kleines Spielzeug wieder hergestellt war.

Irgendwie mußte er sich ja von dieser katastrophalen Niederlage auf Namek ablenken. Cooler würde ihn wohl wieder nach Strich und Faden auslachen, wenn er davon erfuhr.  
Freezer knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen und versetzte Nehl einen harten Schlag in den Rücken.

„Los! Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“ Nehl stolperte vorwärts und rieb sich die geschlagene Stelle. Freezer hatte heute auf sein Gefährt verzichtet und schwebte auf dem Weg zum Kampfraum hinter ihm her. Er schien heute noch schlechtere Laune zu haben als am vergangenen Tag, wenn das überhaupt noch ging, dachte sich Nehl im Stillen. Die vierte Form hat er auch beibehalten. _Ob das sein bevorzugter Körper ist? Oder will er mir einfach nur meine Hoffnung nehmen?_

„Was für eine Hoffnung?“ Piepste ein leises Stimmchen in seinem Kopf. „Du hast keine Hoffnung mehr.“

Warum zum Teufel wehrte er sich dann so gegen Freezer, anstatt sich einfach verprügeln zu lassen, bis er eines Tages endlich  
starb?  
Vielleicht lag es dran, daß er als Kämpfer erzogen worden war. Ein Krieger gab nicht einfach so auf! Vielleicht war es auch einfach sein namekianischer Stolz, der ein Aufgeben nicht zuließ.

Sie hatten den Kampfraum erreicht.  
„Wollen wir mal sehen, ob du dieses mal mehr aushältst, als gestern.“

Es sollte für Nehl noch schlimmer ausgehen.  
Freezer hatte ihn eine ganze Zeitlang quer durch den ganzen Raum geprügelt, immer unter den anfeuernden Rufen seiner Soldaten, als Nehl eine Finte benutzte, Freezer seinen Gegner plötzlich im Rücken hatte und sich dessen Zähne in seinen ungeschützten Schwanz verbissen.

Freezer schrie vor Schmerz. Fieberhaft versuchte er Nehl wieder loszuwerden, schlug seinen empfindlichen Schwanz von links nach rechts, peitschte ihn auf den Boden, ohne Nehl loswerden zu können, der sich wie eine Bulldogge festgebissen hatte.

Mit aller Gewalt schmetterte er seinen Gegner gegen die Wand. Ein Schmerzenslaut drängte sich über Nehls aufgeplatzte Lippen. Seine Fänge lösten sich aus Freezers Schwanz, der diesen sofort zurückzog und ihn sich winselnd besah.  
Nehl grinste höhnisch, obwohl ihm das Blut über den Körper rann und ihn das Lachen schmerzte: „Freezer der Unbesiegbare, das ich nicht lache.“ Spottete er.

Ihm fiel auf, wie still es geworden war. Kein jubelnder Zuruf war zu vernehmen, kein Klatschen, nichts.  
Freezer stand schweigend über ihm. Doch unter seiner ruhigen Oberfläche brodelte eine mörderische Wut. Wie konnte es dieser verkommene Namekianer wagen, ihn zu beißen? Ihn zu verletzen??!  
Freezers Hand krallte sich in Nehls rechter Schulter fest und riß ihn grob nach oben.

„Ich könnte dich jetzt töten.“ Zischte er giftig, während er gleichzeitig fester zudrückte. Er kostete es voll aus, Nehl zu sehen, wie er in seinem festen Griff vor Schmerzen wimmerte.  
„Aber das wäre zu einfach.“ Ein kurzer brutaler Ruck, ein gellender Schmerzensschrei und Freezer hatte Nehls abgerissenen Arm in seiner Hand. Blut spritzte über den glatten Boden, auf Freezers Füße, der vor sich hinlächelnd auf Nehl starrte, wie er sich qualvoll auf dem Boden krümmte. Sein hilfloses Gewimmer klang wie Musik in Freezers Ohren.  
„Ah, was für ein Pech.“ Wollte er sagen, doch die höhnischen Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken, als jäh ein neuer Arm hervorschoß.

Nehl keuchte vor Anstrengung. Durch den hohen Blutverlust war er nahe dran, wieder die Besinnung zu verlieren. Seine Hand hatte sich um den neuen Arm gekrampft, der noch feucht war und glänzte.

„Du… du kannst dich regenerieren?“ Freezer starrte Nehl ehrlich überrascht an. „Das ist toll.“ Er grinste heimtückisch. „Dann muß ich ja nicht mehr so vorsichtig mit dir umgehen.“ Nehl schluckte hart. Seine Kehle war ganz ausgedörrt. Er wußte gar nicht mehr, wann er das letzte Mal etwas zu trinken gehabt hatte.

„Aber für heute hab ich genug.“ Freezer schnippte mit den Fingern, woraufhin zwei Soldaten erschienen, die Nehl unter den Achseln packte und ihn nach draußen zerrten. Freezer selbst begab sich ebenfalls in den Medizinraum, um sich ein Pflaster über die Bißwunde zu kleben. „Das wird eine schöne Narbe werden“, fluchte er in Gedanken. Teilnahmslos beobachtete er den Doktor dabei, wie er den halbtoten Namekianer von seinen zerrissenen, blutverschmierten Kleidern befreite und ihn in einen der Tanks verfrachtete.

_Er hat es tatsächlich geschafft, mich zu verletzen. Dieser dreckige Namekianer… aber er hat Mut, das muß ich leider zugeben._

Freezer wandte sich von Nehls nackter Gestalt ab, die friedlich in der Flüssigkeit des Tanks schwebte. Auf den Geräten war abzulesen, daß der Namekianer ruhig atmete, sein Herz schlug gleichmäßig. Es sah wirklich so aus, als würde er schlafen.

„Ich dachte, Namekianer würden nicht schlafen?“  
Der Doktor zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Anscheinend tun sie es doch. Ich kenne mich mit diesen grünen Viechern nicht besonders gut aus.“ Mußte er kleinlaut zugeben. „Dabei war ich mir 100% sicher, daß sie asexuell sind.“

Nachdem er noch einen letzten Blick auf die Geräte und den schlafenden Namekianer geworfen hatte, verließ Freezer den Raum. Er mußte unbedingt Kontakt mit seinem Vater aufnehmen und ihm von seinem Versagen, was Namek und die Dragonballs betraf, berichten. Hoffentlich hatte King Cold einen guten Tag.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Kämpfe gegen Freezer wurden zu einem festen, immer wiederkehrenden Bestandteil in Nehls Leben. Jeden Tag wurde er aufs neue in den großen Raum gebracht, wo sich Freezer dann mit ihm vergnügte. Manchmal grausamer, manchmal weniger. Es kam ganz auf seine Laune an.

Nehl hatte nach wie vor nicht die geringste Chance gegen Freezer, trotzdem kämpfte er weiter, wehrte sich so gut er konnte. Seine Körper wurde ja nach jedem Kampf wieder in einem der Tanks geheilt, nur begann sein psychischer Widerstand langsam zu bröckeln. Die andauernden Schmerzen, die Furcht, aber auch das hämische Gelächter von Freezers Leuten zehrten an seinen Kräften.

Er hatte kaum Zeit für sich. Entweder steckte er in einem der Tanks oder prügelte sich mit Freezer herum. Am Anfang war er froh darüber gewesen, so mußte er nicht über sein zerstörtes Zuhause nachdenken. Doch jetzt wünschte er sich, er könnte sich ein wenig zurückziehen, seine Gedanken sammeln und seelisch erholen. Nur ließ ihm Freezer kaum Zeit dafür. Er war geradezu danach besessen, ein schwächeres Lebewesen zu quälen.  
So war denn Nehl auch richtig erstaunt, als sich Freezer nicht zur gewohnten Zeit bei ihm blicken ließ. Selbst als er eine halbe Stunde lang gewartete hatte, fehlte von Freezer jede Spur.

_Ob er was wichtiges zu tun hat?_

Vorsichtig erhob er sich. Zwar war er eine ganze Zeitlang im Tank gewesen, trotzdem tat ihm sein einst gebrochenes Knie noch etwas weh.

Nehl humpelte zur Tür hinaus, den Gang entlang, den er die letzten Wochen so oft gegangen war. Er kannte sich in dem riesigen Raumschiff mittlerweile ziemlich gut aus. Jedenfalls in den Teilen, die ihm zugänglich waren. Zu Beginn seiner Gefangenschaft war er neugierig herumgestreunt, wenn er die Zeit dazu gehabt hatte.

Er hatte mittlerweile eine der vielen Gabelungen erreicht. Rechts führte der Gang zum großen Kampfraum, links ging es zur Brücke, wo er nicht hin konnte. Warum er dann doch diesen Weg einschlug, konnte Nehl nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Vielleicht hatten seine überaus empfindlichen Ohren etwas wahrgenommen, das er nur instinktiv spürte.

Er konnte tatsächlich Stimmen vernehmen, als er der normalerweise fest verschlossenen Panzertüre näher kam. Heute jedoch stand sie einen Spalt offen. Ein einzelner Lichtstrahl fiel auf den Gang. Nehl konnte jetzt ganz deutlich Freezers ärgerliche Stimme vernehmen, der mit einer anderen Person eine lautstarke Konversation führte.

„Woher sollte ich wissen, daß da ein Supersaiyajin herumläuft?“ keifte er. „Du hättest wahrscheinlich ein noch blöderes Gesicht gemacht, als ich!“

Ein belustigtes Lachen schallte an Nehls Ohren, der sich neugierig näher geschoben hatte und dem Gespräch lauschte.  
„Soso, ein Supersaiyajin. Wie sah er denn aus, dein Supersaiyajin?“  
„Nun, er war blond mit blauen Augen und seine Haaren waren ganz komisch aufgestellt und…. du glaubst mir kein Wort, oder?!“ Sogar außerhalb des Raumes konnte Nehl spüren, wie Freezer vor Wut zitterte.

„Natürlich glaube ich dir, Bruderherz. Aber ich habe dir doch von Anfang an gesagt, daß es eine Schnapsidee von dir ist, nach Namek zu fliegen, um diese komischen Dragonballs zu sammeln. Aber du wolltest ja nicht hören. Du wärst besser mit mir nach Casha geflogen. Die hatten dort ein paar Weibchen, die hätten dir gefallen.“ Die Stimme kicherte vor sich hin.

„Ach halt’s Maul! Ich fliege doch nicht dahin, wo du bist. Ich bin schon froh, wenn ich deine häßliche Visage nicht andauernd sehen muß, Cooler.“ Freezer schien zu zögern, bevor er die nächste Frage stellte: „Was macht eigentlich Vati?“  
„Oh, der ist immer noch stinksauer, weil du Namek zerstörst hast, anstatt ihn für gutes Geld zu verkaufen. Außerdem glaubt er langsam, daß du spinnst, weil du ihm von diesem Supersaiyajin erzählt hast.“ Freezer schwieg.  
„So.“ kam ihm dann doch noch über die Lippen.

Nehl drückte sich enger in den Schatten der Tür, hinter der er kauerte.  
_Bruder. Ich habe gar nicht gewußt, daß Freezer einen Bruder hat._

Unwillkürlich wurde er an seine eigene Familie erinnert. Sie waren untereinander irgendwie alle verwandt gewesen, aber zu den eigenen Geschwistern hatte er sich besonders hingezogen gefühlt. Sie fehlten ihm.

„Übrigens, wie sieht’s mit deinen Heiratsplänen aus? Vati will endlich einen Erben. Von mir will er ja keinen, worüber ich eigentlich ganz froh bin.“

Nehl spitzte die Ohren. Der Besitzer der Stimme klang nicht gerade danach, ob er wirklich glücklich über diesen Umstand war.  
„Was soll ich auch mit einem Weibchen, wenn ich hundert gleichzeitig haben kann?“  
„Mach mir nichts vor, Cooler. Ich weiß genau, daß du immer noch stinksauer auf mich bist, weil Vati mich als seinen Nachfolger bestimmt hat und nicht dich!“  
„Falsch! Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich, sondern auf Vati. Dieser arrogante, alte Saftsack.“ Die Stimme hatte die letzten Worte beinahe ausgespuckt.

„Ja, aber das nützt mir überhaupt nichts, Cooler. Ich habe Vati schon hundertmal erklärt, daß ich nicht heiraten will…“  
„Ja, aber das sieht er nicht ein!“ Cooler seufzte hörbar. „Warum sagst du ihm nicht endlich, daß du…hm schwul bist?“  
„Ich bin nicht schwul!!“ begehrte Freezer lautstark auf.  
Wieder das Seufzen von Cooler.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Nur das du lieber mit Zarbon rumgevögelt hast, anstatt dir eine kurvenreiche Schönheit zu angeln.“  
Freezer bekam einen Wutanfall. Mit einem einzigen Schlag seiner Faust durchschlug er die Maschine, über die er mit Cooler Kontakt aufgenommen hatte.

Nehl rümpfte die Nase, als er den Geruch von verschmorten Kabeln und verbranntem Kunststoff mitbekam. Er unterdrückte nur knapp ein Husten, bevor er entschied, daß es wohl besser für ihn war, wenn er sich jetzt zurückzog. Als er den Gang entlang zurück schlich, konnte er Freezer hinter sich toben hören, das abrupt in einem resignierten Seufzer endete. Nehl blieb mitten im Schritt stehen und warf einen Blick über die Schulter zurück. Er glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Seine Augen waren groß vor Verblüffung. Es war ein Seufzer gewesen, der geradewegs aus den tiefsten Tiefen von Freezers Seele zu kommen schien. Wenn diese Echse überhaupt so etwas wie eine Seele besaß. Nehl hatte nicht daran geglaubt, daß jemand wie Freezer zu so einem Laut fähig war.

Es klang beinahe unglücklich.

Sehr nachdenklich verkroch sich Nehl wieder in seinem Zimmer.  
Freezer sollte ihn tatsächlich den ganzen übrigen Tag in Frieden lassen.

*

 _Verdammter Cooler!!_ Freezer hieb ein weiteres mal auf den Kommunikator ein, der ohnehin nur noch ein rauchender Schrotthaufen war.  
_Irgendwann wird er es Vati erzählen und dann gnade mir wer auch immer._ Seufzend ließ er sich in seinen bequemen Thron fallen.

Eine Massage wäre jetzt mehr als angenehm, nur… Zarbon war nicht hier. Freezer bekam einen neuerlichen Wutanfall und zertrümmerte einen nahestehenden Tisch. Vielleicht sollte er sich einen neuen Liebhaber anschaffen, aber das war nicht so einfach. Als Sohn des Königs mußte er vorsichtig sein.

Abwesend nahm einen Schluck Wein aus seinem Glas und blickte nachdenklich aus dem großen Frontfenster.  
Sie würden seinen Heimatplaneten bald erreicht haben. Freezer schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, seinem Bruder Cooler wieder zu begegnen. Er konnte diesen arroganten Schnösel nicht leiden. Und sein Vater? Der würde ihn wahrscheinlich übers Knie legen, weil er so einen Mist gebaut hatte, was Namek betraf.

 _Apropos Namek. Ich habe heute ja noch gar nicht mit meinem kleinen Namekianer gespielt._ Seltsamerweise hatte er dazu auch überhaupt keine Lust. Heute nicht.  
_Was er wohl macht?_ Der Gedanke schlich sich wie von selbst in seinen Kopf.  
_Na was wohl? Zusammengekauert auf dem Bett sitzen und darauf warten, daß ich komme und ihn ordentlich verprügle._

Freezer grinste bei dem Gedanken an die vergangenen Kämpfe zufrieden vor sich hin. Der Namekianer mochte es nicht bemerkt haben, doch Freezer hatte festgestellt, daß er gewaltig an Kraft zugelegt hatte. Er hielt bei weitem mehr aus, als noch zu Beginn. _Gut für mich. So kann ich mich richt austoben._ Freezer nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Seine Schultermuskeln fühlten sich völlig verspannt an. Dabei hatte er doch gar nichts gemacht. Vielleicht sollte er den Doktor rufen lassen, damit dieser ihn massierte. Aber nein, der Tölpel hatte dazu viel zu wenig Gefühl.  
Irgendwie vermißte Freezer Zarbons zarte Finger.

*

Der Tag war vorübergegangen, wie auf der Uhr abzulesen war. Im All gab es so etwas wie Tag und Nacht nicht. Alle orientierten sich an den Borduhren, die anzeigten, wie die Zeit langsam aber unaufhaltsam verstrich.

Nehl hatte sich in sein Bett verkrochen. Die Decke bis zum Kinn gezogen starrte er vor sich in die Dunkelheit, an die er sich mittlerweile einigermaßen gewöhnt hatte. Auf Namek war es nur in den allerseltensten Fällen richtig Dunkel geworden. Er warf sich auf die andere Seite. Was der nächste Tag wohl bringen würde?

 _Schmerzen…_ Nehl zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Manchmal wünschte er, sich einfach verstecken zu können. Aber das konnte er leider nicht. Nicht auf diesem Schiff!!  
Tapfer schluckte er die Tränen hinunter. Wenn er hier auch noch herumheulte, würde er bald gar keine Kraft mehr haben!

Jäh fuhr zischend die Türe auf. Nehl setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. Die Decke fiel über seine nackten Schultern.  
Eine Gestalt warf ihren bedrohlichen Schatten in den dunklen Raum. Nehl wußte sofort, um wen es sich handelte, noch bevor die Gestalt ein Wort von sich gegeben hatte.

„Was willst du?!“ fragte er kalt.

Freezer trat ohne zu antworten in den Raum und schloß die Türe hinter sich.  
Nehl machte sich zum Sprung bereit, doch Freezer blieb wo er war.  
Sie starrten sich lange gegenseitig an. In beiden Blicken Kälte und Haß.  
„Folge mir.“ Knurrte Freezer schließlich. Nehl blickte ihn aus schwarzen Augen forschend an. Was hatte die Echse jetzt noch vor? Wollte er doch noch einen Kampf?  
„Ich habe nichts zum anzie…“

Freezer hatte ihn am Arm gepackt und riß ihn vom Bett herunter. Nehl versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten und schlug trotzdem ziemlich unsanft auf dem kalten Boden auf. Sein Knie protestierte lautstark. Er verbiß sich den Schmerz.

Freezer stand über ihm, hatte den Arm nicht losgelassen. Ein hämisches Grinsen schob sich plötzlich auf sein Gesicht, ein Grinsen, das Nehl einen Angstschauer über den Rücken jagte.  
„Wenn du nicht kommen willst, machen wir es eben hier.“ Bevor Nehl reagieren konnte, verdrehte ihm Freezer brutal den Arm auf den Rücken. Er stieß ihn nach vorne, preßte den nackten Körper gegen den kalten, glatten Boden. Nehl wand sich verzweifelt unter dem erbarmungslosen Griff als ihm klar wurde, was Freezer vorhatte. Hilflose Angst kroch in ihm hoch. Er keuchte entsetzt, als ihm Freezer die Beine auseinanderdrückte.

_Das darf nicht sein!! Hör auf! HÖR AUF!!!_

Jäh verschwand Freezers Gewicht von seinem Rücken, sein Arm wurde losgelassen und Nehl sprang auf, um sich in einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes zu verkriechen. Sein Körper bebte vor Angst. Doch das Schauspiel, welches sich nun vor seinen Augen abspielte, ließ ihn seinen eigenen Schrecken vergessen.  
Freezer war bis an die Wand zurückgewichen, seine Hände krampfhaft um den runden Kopf gepreßt. Seine Finger krallten sich richtiggehend in die weiße Haut, kratzten sie blutig. Er winselte leise vor sich hin.

Nehl drückte sich noch enger in die Dunkelheit der Ecke, in die er sich geflüchtet hatte, als Freezers Ki plötzlich explodierte. Sein Körper wurde in ein unheimliches, rotes Licht getaucht. Er schrie aus Leibeskräften.

Ein Schrei so voller Haß, Leid und Schmerz, daß Nehl sich unwillkürlich die Ohren zuhielt und sein Gesicht abwandte.  
Als Freezer zur Tür hinausstürmte, ohne seinen Gefangene noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, zog Nehl die Beine eng an seinen zitternden Körper.

Mit Schlafen war heute wohl nichts. Wer wußte schon, ob Freezer nicht wieder zurückkam, um zu Ende zu führen, was er begonnen hatte?  
Nehl fröstelte bei dem Gedanken, wie knapp er einer Vergewaltigung entgangen war.

Aber warum? Warum hatte Freezer aufgehört? Warum war er so ausgerastet?

Fragen über Fragen. Nehl schloß die Augen. Wenn er schon nicht schlief, so würde er doch ein wenig meditieren. Er mußte das Erlebte irgendwie verarbeiten, wenn er nicht in völliger Verzweiflung versinken wollte.

*

Freezer rannte den langen Gang entlang, der zur Brücke führte. Er achtete nicht auf die Soldaten, die ihrem Herrn und Meister verdutzte, aber auch ängstliche Blicke nachwarfen. Sie wußten um Freezers Brutalität, wenn er wütend war.  
Dabei war er gar nicht wütend, vielmehr verstört darüber, was soeben geschehen war.

Er versperrte die schwere Eisentüre hinter sich und ließ sich in den Thron fallen. Sein Herz schlug kräftig in der Brust.  
_Ich hatte ihn schon soweit. Ich hätte mir nur zu nehmen brauchen, was ich wollte. Niemand hätte mich zur Rechenschaft gezogen._ Er warf einen Blick auf seine Hände. _Warum zittern meine Hände? Warum konnte ich es trotzdem nicht tun?_

Freezer kannte die Antwort ganz genau, aber er hütete sich davor, diese dunkle Vergangenheit wieder auszugraben. Er wußte, daß er damit nicht fertig wurde, es ihn schwächen würde. Tief einatmend zog er die Beine an und schlang seine kräftigen Arme darum. Sein langer Schwanz hing über der Lehne und schlug sachte gegen den Thron.

 _Ich hätte es tun sollen. Ich hätte es ihm geben sollen, daß er hinterher vor Angst keinen Piep mehr von sich gibt. Ich bin Freezer, die Nummer eins im Universum. Ich habe das Recht darauf, mir das zunehmen, was ich will._  
Warum erfüllt es mich trotzdem mit Schrecken?  
Cooler hätte es getan. Cooler macht immer das, wozu er Lust hat. Cooler kann immer alles besser. Er ist in Wahrheit die Nummer eins und nicht ich!!

Freezer hieb wütend mit beiden Fäusten auf die Lehnen des Throns.

Warum nur war er King Colds Lieblingssohn, obwohl doch Cooler der Erstgeborene und Stärkere von ihnen beiden war? Es brachte zwar Vorteile mit sich, aber auch eine Menge Nachteile. Er durfte sich keine Fehler erlauben, er mußte immer der Beste und Stärkste sein. Cooler war davon befreit. Er konnte machen, was er wollte.

_Ich kann so unmöglich Vati unter die Augen treten. Er wird sofort wissen, was los ist. Er wird sehen, daß ich es nicht geschafft habe, diesen Namekianer zu brechen, daß ich es nicht über mich gebracht habe, ihn mir zu nehmen. Und dann wird er noch wütender, weil das ein Zeichen von Schwäche ist und ich auch schon die Sache mit Namek versaut habe und dann…_

Zögerndes Klopfen ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken hochfahren.  
„Wer ist da??!“ knurrte er. Wehe, es war nichts Wichtiges!  
„Äh, Meister Freezer. Eine Nachricht von Ihrem Bruder Cooler.“ Freezer knurrte wütend bei dem Klang dieses Namens. Er konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, daß sein älterer Bruder schon über alles Bescheid wußte.

Schweren Herzens öffnete er einen Kanal.

Coolers breit grinsendes Gesicht erschien auf dem Bildschirm.  
„Du kommst immer zu den unpassendesten Gelegenheiten.“ Freezers Stimme klang frostig.  
„Wieso? Hat mein kleines Brüderchen wieder etwas angestellt?“  
„Was willst du?“ fragte er, ohne auf Coolers Frage einzugehen.  
„Ach, nichts besonderes. Ich wollte nur mal sehen, wie’s dir so geht. Siehst ein bißchen blaß aus.“  
„Tatsächlich. Aber wenn das das einzige war, dann schalte ich jetzt wieder ab. Ich habe zu tun.“  
„Warte, warte, warte.“ Hielt ihn Cooler hastig zurück. „Sei nicht immer so ungeduldig und dreh nicht gleich wieder durch, verstanden? Es geht um Folgendes. Vati ist es jetzt endgültig zu blöd geworden, also hat er kurzerhand eine Braut für dich ausgesucht.“

„WAS?!“ Freezer glaubte sich verhört zu haben.  
„Du brauchst nicht so zu schreien. Ich höre ganz gut.“  
„Aber, aber das kann er nicht machen!!“  
„Und ob. Er ist der König. Selbst du hast dich seinem Willen zu beugen, auch wenn du stärker bist als er.“

Diese Bemerkung versetzte Freezer einen schmerzhaften Stich. Wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er seinen Vater schon längst töten und die Herrschaft übernehmen können. Nur müßte er dann zu hause im Palast hocken und den Regierungskram erledigen.  
Igitt, da fuhr er lieber durchs All und unterwarf niedrige Völker. Das machte mehr Spaß.

„Ich würde dir raten, so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zurückzukommen. Du weißt, Vati mag es nicht gerne, wenn man ihn warten läßt.“  
„Ist sie wenigstens hübsch?“  
„Sicher. Ich habe einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack.“  
„DU?! Hast du sie ausgesucht?! Verdammt, Cooler!!“  
„Was willst du??!! Sei mir dankbar dafür Freezer, daß ich dir Vati so lange vom Leib gehalten habe!! Was glaubst du, wem du es zu verdanken hast, daß er dich mit der ganzen Heiraterei in Frieden gelassen hat??!! Meinst du etwa, es macht mir Spaß, seinen ganzen Zorn auf mich zu ziehen??!“

Noch bevor sein verblüfft dreinschauender Bruder antworten konnte, unterbrach Cooler die Verbindung und ließ Freezer alleine vor dem Bildschirm zurück.

Seufzend ließ dieser sich in den Thron fallen und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände. Jetzt war guter Rat teuer, denn heiraten wollte er auf keinen Fall.

*

Freezer ließ sich drei Tage lang nicht blicken. Nehl war diese drei Tage lang äußerst auf der Hut. Er traute dem Frieden keine Minute. Wahrscheinlich heckte Freezer wieder etwas ganz teuflisches aus. So hatte Nehl wenigstens Zeit gehabt, sich zu sammeln. Auch wenn immer noch die Angst in ihm hochkam, wenn er an Freezers Tat vor drei Tagen dachte, so hatte das Ganze doch mehr den Eindruck eines Alptraumes.

Diese drei Tage hatte der Namekianer in seinem Zimmer verbracht, um einen möglichen Zusammenstoß mit Freezer zu vermeiden. Als es ihm zu langweilig wurde, begann er dann doch wieder durch das Schiff zu streunen.

Die Soldaten, denen er begegnete, nahmen nicht die geringste Notiz von dem großen Grünen. Sie wußten ja, daß er zu Freezer gehörte. Nur einmal konnte Nehl hören, wie einer zum anderen flüsterte: „Meister Freezer soll ganz schön fertig sein. Was dieser Namekianer wohl mit ihm angestellt hat?“  
„Meinst du wirklich, es liegt an ihm? Meister Freezer hat doch schon öfter einen Wutanfall bekommen.“  
„Ja schon, aber diesmal war es anscheinend was anderes. Ich habe es vom Captain erfahren, der…“  
Die Stimmen verstummten langsam. Nehl blickte den beiden Soldaten fragend hinterher.

Er hatte doch gar nichts getan. Es war auch für ihn ein Rätsel, warum Freezer so komisch reagiert hatte.  
_Ich könnte ihn ja fragen._ Laut lachte er über sich selbst. _Und mich in Lebensgefahr begeben?_  
Außerdem, was interessierte ihn das schon? Er konnte froh sein, wenn Freezer ihn in Frieden ließ und er sich ausruhen konnte. Nehl konnte es geradezu spüren, wie seine psychischen Kräfte zurückkehrten.

„Du sollst sofort auf die Brücke kommen!“ Nehl wäre beinahe mit dem Soldaten zusammengestoßen, der sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte. Er hielt eine lächerlich kleine Waffe in der Hand und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Nehl fragte sich, ob diese plötzlich Angst vor ihm wohl mit Freezers Zustand zusammenhing.  
_Sie wissen nicht, was geschehen ist. Sie denken, ich hätte Schuld an der Stimmung ihres Herrn. Deshalb fürchten sie mich._ Nehl hätte dem Soldaten am liebsten ins Gesicht gelacht, aber er beherrschte sich. Ein leichtes Lächeln konnte er sich dennoch nicht verkneifen.

„Meister Freezer will dich sprechen. Sofort!“ der Soldat legte soviel Nachdruck in sein eh schon dünnes Stimmchen, wie ihm möglich war. Entgegen seiner Erwartung verspürte Nehl nur einen Anflug von Furcht. Er hatte gedacht, Freezer nie wieder entgegentreten zu können, ohne sich vor Angst in eine Ecke zu verkriechen. Aber was hatte ihm der Oberälteste immer wieder gepredigt?  
_Um seine Angst zu überwinden, muß man sich ihr stellen._  
Nun gut, das würde er jetzt tun. Indem er sich Freezer stellte, seine Angst vor dem Vergangenen besiegen.

„Ich werde kommen.“ Und, als der Soldat ihn anwies, ihm zu folgen: „Danke, ich kenne den Weg. Ich werde alleine hinfinden.“ Er schritt an dem Mann vorbei, der mehr als glücklich zu sein schien, nicht mit auf die Brücke zu müssen. Er wird froh sein, daß er die Audienz bei seinem Meister überlebt hat.

Tief durchatmend klopfte Nehl an die schwere Türe, als er die Brücke erreicht hatte.

„Komm rein!“ kläffte Freezer frostig, als er das leise Klopfen vernahm. Mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen stand er vor dem großen Frontfenster. Sein Schwanz peitschte unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere.

Schon an den fast lautlosen Schritten konnte er den Namekianer  
erkennen. Und noch etwas erkannte er: Nehl verströmte eine unglaubliche Selbstsicherheit, die ihn irgendwie verunsicherte.

„Wir werden meinen Heimatplaneten bald erreichen.“ Begann er ohne Umschweife und ohne sich umzuwenden.  
„Tatsächlich? Warum sollte mich das interessieren?“  
Freezer zuckte zusammen. Mit einem Ruck wandte er sich um.  
„Sei vorsichtig mit dem Ton, in dem du mit mir sprichst.“ Warnte er Nehl grollend. In seinen Augen funkelte es gefährlich.  
„Mein Vater hat beschlossen, mich zu verheiraten, weil er unbedingt einen Erben will.“ Fuhr er nach kurzem Schweigen erklärend fort. „Ich habe dazu aber absolut keine Lust. Also wirst du sie kurzerhand kaltstellen.“

In der nachfolgenden Stille hätte man einen Sandwurm niesen hören können.  
„Was soll ich tun? Ich bin doch nicht verrückt. Und überhaupt, warum sollte ich das tun?“

Freezers Hand schnellte nach vorne und packte Nehl am Hals. Unbarmherzig drückte er zu. „Wenn du nicht das tust, was ich dir sage, wirst du an ihrer Stelle sterben. Gleich hier und jetzt.“ Freezers Stimme war zu einem Flüstern geworden. Nehl schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft und wand sich in Freezers stahlhartem Griff. Ihm begann schwarz vor Augen zu werden.

„Die Wahl liegt bei dir. Sei mein Handlanger, oder stirb.“ Er ließ Nehl los, der dankbar nach Luft schnappte. Feiner Schweiß glänzte auf seiner grünen Stirn.  
Für Freezer zum Mörder werden? Eine unschuldige Person töten, nur weil Freezer nicht heiraten wollte? Das konnte er unmöglich tun. Andererseits…

„Einverstanden.“ Antwortete er zögernd. „Aber dazu muß ich mich auf deinem Heimatplaneten frei bewegen können. Ich muß jeden Winkel des Palastes kennen.“  
Freezer runzelte die Stirn.  
„Das müßte sich arrangieren lassen. Und noch etwas. Solltest du ein krummes Ding versuchen, ein Fingerschnippen von mir und du bist Hackfleisch.“

 _Als wenn du mich am Leben lassen würdest, wenn ich meinen Teil erledigt habe, verdammte Echse._ Aber durch diese Aufgabe hatte er wenigstens Zeit gewonnen. Zeit, die er bitter nötig hatte. Vielleicht ergab sich doch eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht.

Nehl wandte sich um, um zu gehen, da hielt ihn Freezers schneidende Stimme zurück: „Wer hat dir erlaubt, dich zu entfernen?! Ich hatte seit drei Tagen nicht mehr das Vergnügen, mit dir zu spielen. Das werden wir jetzt nachholen.“  
Nehl schluckte hart.

*

Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er in seinem Bett, die Decke nachlässig über den zerschundenen Körper gelegt.  
„Kein Tank heute?“ selbst die gemurmelten Worte schmerzten. Kein Wunder, waren seine Lippen aufgeschlagen und voll mit getrocknetem Blut. Als sich Nehl vorsichtig bewegte, drängte sich ein Schmerzenslaut über seine Lippen.  
_Rippen gebrochen…_

Sein rechter Arm war völlig taub. Wahrscheinlich ebenfalls gebrochen. Sein Rücken brannte, als hätte ihn jemand mit einem Flammenwerfer bearbeitet. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie sein Gesicht aussah, so angeschwollen wie es sich anfühlte.  
_Wenigstens kann ich meine Zehen spüren und bewegen._

Seufzend schloß er die Augen. Wollte ihm Freezer auf diese Weise etwa zu verstehen geben, wer die Fäden in der Hand hielt?

Nehl hustete. Alles schmeckte nach Blut. Er stöhnte schmerzhaft. Selbst im Innern seines Körpers fühlte sich alles kaputt an. Wenn nicht bald jemand kam würde er hier qualvoll verrecken.  
Wieder mußte er husten. Es klang abscheulich, dieses Husten, und er konnte sich nicht einmal das Blut abwischen, das ihm aus dem Mund sickerte.

 _Nein, Nehl. Du wirst nicht sterben, hörst du? Du wirst nicht sterben! Auf keinen Fall!_  
Dabei wäre es so leicht, einfach nachzugeben.

Die Türe fuhr mit einem Zischen auf.  
„Es wird langsam Zeit. Sonst stirbt er uns hier wirklich weg.“ Verschwommen konnte er die Stimme des Doktors vernehmen. Warme Finger, die ihm das Augenlid auseinander schoben und mit einem hellen Licht hineinleuchteten. Nehls Auge zuckte.  
„Wie Sie meinen.“  
„Das er überhaupt noch lebt…“  
„Sie unterschätzen diese Namekianer. Sie sind ein zähes Völkchen und außerordentlich stur. Naja, sie waren es einmal.“ Gehässiges Kichern.  
„Verdammte… Echse.“ Murmelte Nehl so leise, daß es für die beiden Zuhörer völlig unverständlich blieb.  
„Wie auch immer. Wenn Sie jetzt gestatten, Meister Freezer, werde ich ihn in einen der Tanks verfrachten.“  
„Lassen Sie sich durch mich nicht weiter stören.“

Nehl fühlte sich hochgehoben und konnte schon wenig später kühles Naß spüren, wie es wohlig seinen Körper umspülte. Seufzend wartete er darauf, wie der Heilungsprozeß langsam begann.

Freezer stand mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Tank. Sein Blick ruhte auf dem nackten Körper, der ebenso grün war wie die Flüssigkeit, in der er schwebte.

„Wie lange wird es dauern?“  
„Bis Morgen dürfte er wieder so weit sein.“ Der Doktor warf einen Blick auf die Anzeigen.  
„Ähm, wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, Meister Freezer. Ich habe noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen.“ Freezer winkte ihn gnädig mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand hinaus, um sich dann wieder Nehls Gestalt zuzuwenden. Dieser hatte den Kopf gesenkt und die Augen geschlossen. Freezer blickte ihn lange an.

_Das mir jemand so viel Paroli bietet ist mir noch nicht untergekommen. Außer diesem verdammten Supersaiyajin._

Bei dem Gedanken an den Kampf auf Namek schüttelte es Freezer ab. Damals hatte er Furcht verspürt, ein Gefühl von dem er gedacht hatte, er hätte es abgelegt, so wie die anderen Gefühle auch, die jemals in seiner Brust gehaust hatten. Den Kampf hatte er verloren und war mit eingezogenem Schwanz davongeschlichen.

_Aber das war ein legendärer Supersaiyajin, kein mickriger Namekianer! Und trotzdem schafft es dieser Grünling, dieses Gefühl der Unsicherheit in mir zu wecken._

Freezers Hand legte sich auf die kühle Scheibe des Tanks. Seine Finger waren gespreizt. Eigentlich sollte dieser Namekianer dafür büßen. Wie leicht wäre es für ihn, jetzt einen Energiestrahl abzufeuern, der diesen grünen Körper in Sekundenbruchteile zu Staub verwandeln würde. Aber noch brauchte er ihn. Er war geradezu dafür geeignet, ihm seine zukünftige Gemahlin vom Hals zu schaffen.

 _Die Wachen werden ihn natürlich töten, was für ein Pech._ Indem er seine Hand langsam die Glasscheibe nach unten rutschen ließ, wanderten seine Gedanken weiter. _Ist eigentlich schade um diesen schönen Körper._

Freezer wirbelte herum und verließ den Raum. Nehls Blick folgte ihm unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern.


	4. Chapter 4

Es vergingen nur wenige Tage, da tauchte der Planet vor dem großen Frontfenster auf. Freezer hatte nur einen kurzen Blick für seine rosafarbene Heimat übrig, bevor er seufzend mit seinem Vater Kontakt aufnahm. King Colds hart geschnittenes Gesicht erschien auf dem Bildschirm.

„Hallo, Vati.“ Begrüßte ihn Freezer.  
„Söhnchen, läßt du dich auch mal wieder blicken?“ seine Stimme klang kalt. Freezer zuckte mit den Schultern. Sein halbherziges Lächeln war nun völlig verschwunden.  
„Ich habe dich vermißt. Wie war es auf Namek, bevor du es zerstörst hast?“  
„Uhm, ganz nett, und es tut mir wirklich leid, daß…“  
„Dazu ist es jetzt ein bißchen spät, meinst du nicht auch?“ kam die frostige Antwort.

Freezer schwieg. Bisher hatte ihn sein Vater immer überschwenglich begrüßt, wenn er nach jahrelangen Reisen wieder nach Hause gekommen war. Doch diesmal war es anders. Diesmal hatte sein Lieblingssohn einen Fehler gemacht. Freezer spürte die Angst im Nacken.

„Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, Vati. Ist meine Braut da?“ wechselte er rasch das Thema. King Cold nickte.  
„Ja. Sie ist schon ganz versessen darauf, dich kennenzulernen. Übrigens,“ seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, „laß dir ja nicht einfallen, sie umzubringen, ansonsten könnte ich vergessen, daß du mein Sohn bist, kapiert?“ Freezer nickte heftig mit dem Kopf.

Er würde sie ja nicht töten. Er nicht.

„Ist Cooler auch da?“  
„Sicher, aber im Moment vergnügt er sich gerade irgendwo. Wieso, willst du mit ihm sprechen?“  
„Äh, nein. Ist nicht so wichtig. Wir werden dann gleich landen. Ich habe übrigens einen Überlebenden von Namek dabei. Der wird dir gefallen.“ Er kicherte, als er das überraschte Gesicht seines Vaters sah.

„Einen Namekianer? Ich habe bisher noch keinen in natura gesehen. Bin schon gespannt.“ Er unterbrach die Verbindung. Freezer ließ sich laut ausatmend nach hinten fallen. Wenigstens schien sein Vater nicht mehr so wütend zu sein, wie zu Beginn.

Die Freude, ihn wiederzusehen war allerdings verflogen.

Schon wenig später hatte das mächtige Raumschiff auf der frostigen Planetenoberfläche aufgesetzt.  
Freezer verließ es als erster, eine Kette in der rechten Hand, an deren Ende er Nehl wie einen Hund hielt. Dieser schlotterte vor Kälte am ganzen Körper. Die Kleidung, die er trug, schützte ihn kaum vor dem schneidenden Wind. Trotzdem warf er aufmerksame Blicke um sich, prägte sich so viele Einzelheiten ein, wie er konnte.

„Ein Fluchtversuch wäre zwecklos.“ Zischte Freezer vor ihm. „Du kämst keine zwei Schritt weit.“  
„Ich hatte nicht vor, zu fliehen.“ Knurrte Nehl als Antwort. Er war als Krieger erzogen worden, er wußte, wann es besser war zu warten.

King Cold kam mit weitausgebreiteten Armen auf seinen Jüngsten zu und drückte ihn kurz. Dann fiel der Blick seiner roten Augen auf Nehl.

„Hm, ist das der Namekianer von dem du gesprochen hast?“  
„Ja.“  
King Colds Blicke maßen Nehl genau ab. „Hm, ich bin nicht sonderlich überwältigt. Der sieht mir reichlich schwächlich aus. Warum hast du ihn mitgeschleppt? Als Souvenir?“  
„Ich brauchte etwas Abwechslung, nachdem Zarbon und Dodoria draufgegangen waren. Ich hätte mich auf der langen Reise sonst nur gelangweilt.“

Freezer riß kurz an der Leine, so daß Nehl nach vorne stolperte und neben ihm zum Stehen kam. „Aber unterschätze ihn nicht, er ist zäh.“ Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Was hältst du von der Idee, ihn gegen meinen Bruder antreten zu lassen?“  
„Gegen Cooler? Ist das nicht ein bißchen übertrieben? Cooler ist stärker als du.“

Nehl warf einen Seitenblick auf Freezer, der bei den Worten seines Vaters unmerklich zusammengezuckt war.  
_Soso, von wegen, er wäre die Nummer eins. Wohl eher die Nummer zwei._

„Du hast blutige Schauspiele doch so gerne, Vati. Ich kann dir versichern, wenn Cooler gegen diesen Namekianer kämpft, wird jede Menge Blut fließen, und es wird nicht nur namekianisches sein.“ Säuselte er.  
King Cold zuckte mit den breiten Schultern.

„Von mir aus. Heute Abend hatte ich ohnehin vor, ein Bankett zu Ehren deiner Verlobung stattfinden zu lassen. Als Anschluß können wir ja diesen Kampf starten. Wird Cooler da mitspielen?“  
„Wenn du ihn fragst, sicher.“

Nehl stand daneben und lauschte dem Gespräch von Vater und Sohn. Er würde also wieder kämpfen müssen. Nun gut, er würde ihnen einen Kampf liefern. Wahrscheinlich würde ihn Freezers Bruder unterschätzen. Das war ein Vorteil für ihn. Nicht das er eine Chance hatte, aber wie Freezer es so treffend formuliert hatte, es würde nicht nur sein Blut fließen. Nehl lächelte schief, als ihn Freezer hinter sich her zerrte.

*

„Ich soll _was_ tun?!“  
„Tja, Vati wollte es so.“ Freezer grinste unschuldig.  
Cooler war stinksauer. Vor allem, weil ihn Freezer aus einer sehr angenehmen Situation entführt hatte. Freezer übersah das außerirdische Mädchen geflissentlich, das sich bei Cooler eingehakt hatte. Das weiße Kleid bedeckte kaum ihren bläulichen, schlanken Körper.

„Von wegen! Das ist nur deine Rache an mir, weil ich für dich dieses Weibchen ausgesucht habe! Du bist ein Bastard, Freezer. Weißt du das?“

„Das Kompliment kann ich zurückgeben. Was hast du dir eigentlich bei ihr gedacht? Die ist ja zum Kotzen häßlich. So dunkel, igitt.“ Cooler zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich konnte leider keine in Türkisblau auftreiben!“

Die beiden Brüder verfielen in finsteres Schweigen, als ihr Vater plötzlich auf der Bildfläche erschien. Er trug bereits seine beste Robe. Ihm war es anzusehen, daß er sich auf den kommenden Kampf freute.

*

Das Fest zu Freezers Verlobung war alles andere als interessant gewesen. Alle waren mehr oder weniger herumgesessen und hatten sich gelangweilt. Kein Wunder also, daß alle dem folgenden Kampf zwischen dem wilden Namekianer und dem erstgeborenen Sohn des Königs entgegenfieberten.

„Und noch etwas Cooler. Du wirst diesen Namekianer nicht töten, ist das klar? Ich brauche ihn noch!“ knurrte Freezer in Richtung seines Bruders, bevor er sich mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln an seinen Vater wandte.  
„Bist du schon so aufgeregt wie ich, Vati?“  
„Hm, es geht. Bist du bald soweit, Cooler? Wir warten alle nur noch auf dich.“

Cooler grummelte irgend etwas von _Freezer du Hund und das werde ich dir heimzahlen_ bevor er das Mädchen mit einer Handbewegung verscheuchte um seinem Vater und jüngerem Bruder seufzend zu folgen. Er hatte so viele schöne Dinge diesen Abend vorgehabt und dabei mußte er sich hier vor allen Leuten mit einem dreckigen Namekianer herumschlagen, der sowieso keine Chance hatte. Dabei hatte er es mit Freezer nur gut gemeint, als er dieses Mädchen ausgesucht hatte. Sie schien ziemlich schüchtern und zart zu sein, genau das richtige für seinen verwöhnten Bruder.

 _Aber das ist ja wieder mal typisch. Rette ich ihm den Hals, bekomme ich als Dankeschön einen Tritt in den Hintern!_  
Vielleicht sollte er Freezer einfach machen lassen, was er wollte, auch wenn der wieder drauf und dran war, blindlings ins Verderben zu rennen.  
_Ich bin sein großer Bruder. Ich habe Mutter versprochen, auf ihn aufzupassen._

Coolers Blick streifte kurz den massigen Rücken seines Vaters, neben dem Freezer geradezu zerbrechlich wirkte. Es fiel ihm in letzter Zeit immer häufiger auf, wie sehr sein kleiner Bruder seiner Mutter ähnelte. Dann fiel sein Blick durch das offene Tor auf die grüne Gestalt in der Arena, und seine Gedanken beschäftigten sich wieder mit wichtigeren Dingen.

_Das ist doch lächerlich. Das ist unter meiner Würde. Warum kämpft nicht Freezer gegen diese grüne Mißgeburt? Ach ja, ich vergaß. Er will mich ja ärgern._

Cooler überhörte den Jubel geflissentlich, als er die Arena betrat, die mit zum Palast des Königs gehörte. Rund um den Platz waren pinke- und lilafarbene Fahnen gehißt worden, die sich sanft bewegten. Hier und da drängelten sich die letzten Gäste zu ihren Plätzen. Wie immer bei solch einem Kampf hatte der König auch einen Teil des gewöhnlichen Volkes eingeladen. „Das Volk will unterhalten werden. Also geben wir ihm Unterhaltung.“ pflegte er stets zu sagen.

Das Dach der Arena war beweglich und konnte bei schönem Wetter geöffnet werden. Doch jetzt war es geschlossen. Wenn er angestrengt lauschte, konnten die empfindlichen Ohren des Namekianers Regen prasseln hören.

Nehl stand aufrecht in der Mitte des runden Kampfplatzes. Er war mit nicht mehr als einer zerrissenen Hose bekleidet.  
Seine Hände schlossen sich zu Fäusten und öffneten sich wieder. Sie waren bereits feucht von Schweiß. Auch wenn er auf das Publikum einen gefaßten Eindruck machte, klopfte sein Herz hart gegen seine Brust. Cooler war stärker als Freezer. Was hatte er da noch für eine Chance?

 _Wieviel Blut dieser glatte Boden wohl schon gesehen hat?_  
Dieser plötzliche Gedanke machte ihn wehmütig. Soviel Leid, nur weil die Königsfamilie unterhalten werden wollte.

Freezer hatte in der Loge neben seinem Vater Platz genommen. Aufmerksam ließ er seinen Blick über die Arena und die Publikumsränge schweifen. Es war schon verdammt lange her, seit er so einer Vorstellung beigewohnt hatte. Noch länger war es her, seit er das letzte Mal selbst hier gekämpft hatte. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte war es zu seinem 15. Geburtstag gewesen. Blutverschmiert war er inmitten seiner besiegten Gegner gestanden, der Körper heiß und erregt von der Gier nach Blut. Selbst jetzt spürte er das Kribbeln noch, wenn er daran zurückdachte. Danach war er ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Gesellschaft gewesen, ein Mann.

Währenddessen beobachtete Nehl in der Arena Cooler genau, als dieser auf ihn zukam.  
_Er ist so selbstsicher. Vorteil für mich. Und sein Körperbau ist schwerer, als der von Freezer. Er wirkt nicht so… weiblich. Grausamkeit scheint diese Familie auszuzeichnen. Dieser Blick, derselbe wie der seines Bruders._

„Nun, Namekianerlein? Wehr dich nicht und ich mache es kurz und schmerzlos für dich.“  
„Das würde dir so passen.“ Cooler verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel.  
„Ach, halt’s Maul! Ich kann Schwächlinge mit großer Klappe nicht ausstehen.“ Genervt rieb er sich mit den Fingern über die Augen.

Das war ihm alles viel zu peinlich.

Nehls rechter Fuß schob sich nach hinten, seine Arme hoben sich, die Finger mit den scharfen Krallen gebogen. Er ging in Kampfstellung über. Kurz fiel sein Blick auf die Tribüne, wo der König Platz genommen hatte. Links von sich Freezer und daneben ein fremd aussehendes Mädchen, das den Kopf gesenkt hielt. Ihre Haut war viel dunkler, fast schon schwarz, als die der anderen Anwesenden.

 _Sie ist traurig und voller Angst. Ich kann sie unmöglichen töten… vielleicht überlebe ich das hier nicht._ Aber dann würde bestimmt jemand anderer diesen Auftrag übernehmen.  
Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf den immer noch genervt aussehenden Cooler.

„Oh, du weißt also, wie man kämpft? Das ist ja toll.“ Cooler lachte gekünstelt und ging dann lässig ebenfalls in Kampfstellung über.  
„Ich bin sogar so nett und laß dich anfangen. Na? Nur keine falsche Scheu. Ich…“

Nehl war blitzschnell vom Boden abgesprungen, warf sich noch in der Luft herum, schnappte sich Coolers Schwanz und warf den völlig Verblüfften über seine Schulter krachend auf den Boden. Sofort zog er sich wieder zurück.

Wenn er etwas bei den Kämpfen gegen Freezer gelernt hatte, dann das sein Schwanz die einzige Stelle war, der er Schaden zufügen konnte. Also mußte es bei Cooler genau so sein.  
Freezer auf der Tribüne grinste zufrieden vor sich hin. Selbst King Cold hielt verblüfft den Atem an. Das dunkelhäutige Mädchen blinzelte kurz mit ihren großen, dunkelroten Augen. Ihr halbgesenkter Blick traf kurz auf Nehls schwarze Augen. Es schien ihm, als würde sie auf seiner Seite stehen.  
Cooler sprang auf. In seinen Augen blitzte es wütend.

„Du kleiner, dreckiger Namekianer!! Wie kannst du es wagen!!“ Sein Stolz war verletzt. Nehl mußte auf der Hut sein. Jetzt war Cooler vorsichtiger. Jetzt wußte er, daß er diesen Grünen nicht unterschätzen durfte.

Er war ein ausgebildeter Krieger, dieser Namekianer.

_Natürlich hat mir Freezer das verschwiegen._

In seiner Hand bildete sich ein roter Energieball. Hart spannten sich die Muskeln unter seiner lilafarbenen Haut.

„Mal sehen, wie dir das schmecken wird.“ Mit einer ausholenden Bewegung schickte er den Ball los. Rasend schnell fegte er auf Nehl zu, der sich mit einem gewagten Sprung zur Seite warf, seinen Ki sammelte und einen grünen Strahl aus seinen Fingerspitzen abfeuerte. Cooler lachte bloß, wollte den Strahl mit seinen Handflächen abfangen und hatte plötzlich Nehl vor sich, der ihm die Füße vom Boden wegschlug. Unsanft landete er auf dem harten Arenaboden, der Energiestrahl kratzte noch sein Rüstung an und hinterließ eine Brandspur auf seiner Schulter.  
Freezer grinste jetzt nicht, er lachte. Dieser Trick kam ihm bekannt vor.

Der Sinn lag darin, schneller zu sein als die Waffe. Gefährlich für einen selbst, aber auch sehr überraschend für den Gegner. Man mußte seine Fähigkeiten dafür sehr gut kennen und wissen, wo die eigenen Grenzen lagen. Die Energie zu schnell freigesetzt und man schoß sich selbst über den Haufen.  
Cooler stemmte sich in die Höhe. Jetzt war er mehr als sauer. Er kochte förmlich vor Wut.

Das die Menge um ihn herum in betretenem Schweigen verharrte, machte die Sache auch nicht besser.  
Nehl hatte sich bereits wieder zurückgezogen. Diesen Trick konnte er kein weiteres Mal wiederholen.

Cooler ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Anstatt wieder eine Energiekugel abzufeuern, griff er Nehl jetzt frontal an. Blitzschnell war er an den Namekianer heran, schlug mit seinen Fäusten so schnell zu, daß es für die Zuschauer aussah, als hätte er plötzlich acht Arme. Nehl wich aus und blockte ab so gut er konnte, aber es kamen zu viele Schläge durch und trafen ihr Ziel. Mit einem Satz brachte er sich aus der Gefahrenzone, da war Cooler auch schon hinter ihm und schlug ihm noch in der Luft seinen Schwanz ins Genick. Nehl glaubte, ein Knacksen zu hören, da lag er auch schon flach auf dem Boden.

Blut schoß ihm in die Nase, tropfte auf den Boden, auf dem er hilflos lag.  
Er bekam keine Luft mehr.  
Röchelnd krallten sich seine Finger in den harten Boden. Sein Körper wurde von Krämpfen geschüttelt.  
Cooler stand über ihm.

Langsam hob er den rechten Fuß und ließ ihn erbarmungslos auf Nehls Schulter krachen. Sie gab nach und brach. Nehl schrie gellend vor Schmerz. Ihm traten die Tränen in die Augen.  
Die Zuschauer auf den Tribünen klatschten bei diesem blutigen Schauspiel, das ihnen da geboten wurde auffordernd in die Hände.

Sie wollten mehr.

Nur das Mädchen klatschte nicht. Ihre schlanken Hände hatten sich in die Falten ihres Kleides gekrallt.  
Freezer warf einen Blick auf seinen Vater, dessen Augen vor Aufregung glitzerten.

„Ist es nicht langsam genug? Ich brauche diesen Namekianer noch.“  
„Ach, jetzt laß Cooler doch ein bißchen mit ihm spielen.“  
„Aber er gehört mir, er ist mein Spielzeug! Ich will nicht, daß ihn Cooler kaputt macht!“  
King Cold warf seinem Sohn einen kalten Blick zu.  
„Hast du nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe?! Du bist ganz schön aufmüpfig geworden.“  
„Nein, ich wollte nur… er stirbt, wenn Cooler so weitermacht. Ich bekomme so was wie ihn nie wieder. Stell dir vor, du könntest noch mehr solche Kämpfe sehen, aber nur, wenn Cooler ihn nicht gleich jetzt abmurkst.“

Das schien dem König einzuleuchten. Er hob seine rechte Hand. Cooler warf einen mißbilligenden Blick darauf, ließ jedoch von Nehl ab.  
„Genug. Für heute.“ Der König wandte sich an das Publikum, dem die Enttäuschung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Es wird einen neuen Kampf geben. Ein anderes Mal.“ Er schnippte mit den Fingern, woraufhin zwei Wächter den leblosen Namekianer nach draußen schleiften.

Er hinterließ eine Spur lila Blutes.

_Ich hoffe für dich, daß er nicht stirbt, Cooler._

Indem er sich aus seinem Sitz erhob streifte Freezers Blick seine zukünftige Braut, die dem ganzen Schauspiel schweigend und mit gesenktem Kopf beigewohnt hatte. Auf ihren Wangen zeigten sich Spuren von Tränen.  
Freezer stieß einen geringschätzigen Pfiff aus. Und so etwas Schwaches sollte er heiraten? Darauf konnte er verzichten.

*

„Danke! Wegen dir habe ich eine wunderschöne Narbe auf der Schulter! Vielen Dank!!“ fauchte Cooler seinen jüngeren Bruder an, der hinter ihm stand und grinste.  
„Ach, halb so wild. Die Frauen mögen verwegene Typen mit Narben.“  
„Von wegen.“ Wütend trat er gegen den Heiltank. „Hoffentlich stirbt er doch noch.“  
„Das will ich in deinem Interesse nicht hoffen.“ Cooler warf ihm einen schiefen Blick zu.  
„Ich versteh nicht, was so toll an diesem Grünling ist, daß du dir mehr Sorgen um ihn machst, als um deinen eigenen Bruder.“  
„Er ist der letzte seiner Art. Vergiß nicht, Namek ist zerstört. Er hat also einen gewissen Wert. Außerdem läßt es sich gut gegen ihn kämpfen. Zarbon war viel zu vorsichtig.“  
„Oh ja. Der süße Zarbon.“ Stichelte Cooler, als er Freezers finsteres Gesicht sah.

Die Gestalt im Tank zuckte mit den Fingern.

„Und ich sage dir, er kratzt ab. Schau nur, sein Körper ist ganz verkrampft. Kein gutes Zeichen.“  
„Geh mir nicht auf die Nerven. Und jetzt hau ab! Dein Harem wartet bestimmt schon auf dich.“ Entgegnete Freezer giftig.  
„Du kannst dich noch daran erinnern? Wieso kommst du nicht mal vorbei?“ er zwinkerte seinem Bruder zu, bevor er hastig das Weite suchte, als Freezer ihm wutentbrannt eine Energiekugel nachschoß.  
„Und wehe, du stirbst.“ Knurrte er in Richtung Nehl.

*

Es sollte eine ganze Weile dauern, bis Nehl zu Coolers Enttäuschung wieder auf dem Damm war. Zwar hinkte er noch herum, ansonsten ging es ihm aber wieder ganz gut.  
Freezer hatte ihn dann auch gleich beiseite genommen und ihm zugeflüstert: „Ich hoffe, du erinnerst dich noch an deinen Auftrag. Der Termin zu meiner Hochzeit kommt immer näher. Du solltest dich also beeilen.“  
Woraufhin Nehl nur genickt hatte. Er mußte irgend etwas tun. Sie warnen? Aber warum sollte sie ihm glauben? Er war ein Fremder ihres Volkes, das Spielzeug ihres zukünftigen Gatten. Aber Nehl konnte sich an ihren Blick erinnern. Die Hoffnung, die er kurz darin aufgeflackert war, als könnte dieser Fremde etwas an ihrem Schicksal ändern. _Ich kann vielleicht etwas daran ändern._

Wie Freezer es versprochen hatte, hatte Nehl freie Bewegung im Palast. Niemand glaubte daran, daß er aus dem perfekt abgeschirmten Gebäude fliehen könnte.  
Ein weiteres Problem, mit dem sich der Namekianer herumschlagen mußte. Wie sollte sie fliehen?

So schlich er denn eines Nachts durch die leeren Flure, immer darauf bedacht, daß ihn die einzelnen Patrouillen nicht entdeckten. Von Schatten zu Schatten huschte er, etwas, das sein Volk perfekt beherrschte. Namekianer waren Meister im Anschleichen.

Wo ihr Schlafzimmer war, hatte ihm Freezer bereits gesagt. Sie im Schlaf zu ermorden hielt er persönlich für das Klügste.  
Vorsichtig öffnete Nehl die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer und schob sich leise hinein. Völlige Finsternis umhüllte ihn. Sein feines Gehör nahm das regelmäßige Atmen einer Person war. Es kam vom Fenster, wo er auch die Umrisse eines Betts ausmachen konnte, als sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Leise schlich er darauf zu, zögerte noch einmal kurz und legte ihr dann fest die Hand auf den Mund. Sie war sofort hellwach und versuchte sich zappelnd zu befreien. Durch seine Hand bekam sie nur nuschelnde Laute.

„Pst! Ich will dir nichts tun. Ich nehme die Hand weg, aber schrei nicht. Es ist wichtig, bitte.“ Sie blickte ihn aus großen Augen, die Eigenheit von Freezers Volk, an und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.  
Trotzdem war Nehl auf der Hut, als er seine Hand wegnahm.  
„Was willst du?“ fragte sie sofort. Ihre Stimme zitterte.  
„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, aber du mußt hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Freezer will dich auf keinen Fall heiraten. Er hat mich beauftragt, dich zu töten.“ Sie riß die Augen auf vor Entsetzen.

„Keine Angst, ich werde dir nichts tun.“ Beruhigte er sie. „Aber du mußt hier verschwinden. Wenn nicht ich, dann jemand anderes.“  
„Aber ich kann hier nicht raus. Alles ist bewacht.“  
„Was ist mit dem Fenster?“  
„Auch davor stehen Wachen. Sie werden sofort schießen, wenn ich versuche zu fliehen.“  
„Und wenn ich sie ablenke? Bist du eine gute Fliegerin?“  
„Ja, ich denke schon.“ Nehl nickte und blickte sich kurz um.  
„Dann werden wir es so machen.“  
„Warum tust du das? Warum riskierst du dein Leben, um meines zu retten? Du kennst mich doch gar nicht.“  
„Das ist doch jetzt egal. Los, wir müssen uns beeilen.“ Nehl scheuchte das Mädchen aus dem Bett, schlich zurück zur Tür und spähte hinaus.

„Ich hoffe nur, das klappt auch.“ Murmelte er im Stillen. Was, wenn die Wachen nicht vom Fenster weggingen? Er würde ganz schön toben müssen, um sie da wegzubekommen. Aber das würde er schon irgendwie schaffen.  
„Warte noch. Wie heißt du? Woher kommst du?“  
„Ich bin Nehl von Namek und jetzt Schluß. Mach dich bereit.“

*

King Cold stapfte vor Wut kochend in seinem Gemach auf und ab. Seine Augen blitzten geradezu vor Zorn. Freezer und Cooler, die geduckt nebeneinander standen, hätten sich nicht gewundert, wenn kleine Blitze zwischen den eindrucksvollen Hörnern ihres Vaters geknistert hätten.

„Deine Braut geflohen, viele Wächter zum Teil schwerverletzt! Eines des schönsten Zimmer des Palastes völlig verwüstet!!“ er fuhr zu seinen beiden Söhnen herum, die vor ihrem Vater zurückwichen.

„Wie konntest du diesen Namekianer hier frei herumlaufen lassen, Freezer??!! Ha??!! Kannst du mir das mal erklären??!!“  
„Nun ich, ich dachte…“ er verstummte und wich dem Blick seines Vaters aus.

„Und was dich angeht, Cooler!!“ er erstach seinen Ältesten beinahe mit seinem Zeigefinger.  
„Du hättest es mir sagen müssen, was dein jüngere Bruder hier so anstellt!! Ich kann mich nicht um alles kümmern, ich habe wichtigeres zu erledigen, als hier das Kindermädchen zu spielen!!“

„Aber Vati. Ich dachte, Freezer sei mittlerweile alt genug, daß ich nicht immer auf ihn aufpassen muß.“ Verteidigte sich Cooler lautstark.  
„Jaja, da magst du Recht haben.“ King Cold rieb sich mit den Fingern über die Augen. „Aber anscheinend haben wir uns da beide geirrt, was Freezer angeht. Er scheint immer noch ein kleines Kind zu sein!“ er wandte seinen ganzen Zorn wieder seinem Jüngsten zu.

„Ich scheine dir nicht genug Manieren beigebracht zu haben, Söhnchen, sonst hättest du niemals so etwas gewagt!!“ Sein Blick fiel auf Cooler, der sich langsam näher zur Tür schob.  
„Cooler!!“  
„Ja?“  
„Mach das du raus kommst!“ Wie der Blitz hatte Cooler das Zimmer auch schon verlassen und die Türe hinter sich zugeknallt.  
„Und was dich angeht, Söhnchen. Komm her!“ Freezer starrte seinen Vater an.

Die alte Angst kroch sein Rückgrat wieder hoch. Verzweifelt versuchte er die Hände ruhigzuhalten, die plötzlich begonnen hatten zu zittern.

„Ich… ich… es tut mir leid.“ Stotterte er heiser.  
„Es tut mir leid.“ Äffte er seinen Sohn nach. “ Meinst du etwa, damit ist es getan?!! Komm her, sagte ich!!“ Er packte seinen Sohn grob am Handgelenk und riß ihn zu sich.  
„Noch bin ich der König hier, und so lange ich der König bin, hast du mir zu gehorchen.“ Seine Stimme war plötzlich ganz ruhig. Gefährlich ruhig. Freezer kannte diese Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Er wand sich unter dem festen Griff.  
„Laß mich los. Ich werde es auch nicht wieder tun. Ehrlich.“ Wimmerte er beinahe.

„Hör auf zu winseln!! Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten! Bist du immer noch nicht hart genug? Es scheint mir gerade so.“ Mit einer einzigen Bewegung schleuderte er Freezer auf das Bett, das unter der Wucht des Aufpralls heftig quietschte. Er hatte sich kaum aufgerichtete, da konnte er die Hand seines Vaters auch schon im Nacken spüren, wie sie ihn brutal zurück aufs Bett drückte.

_Nein, nein, nein…_

„Du bist so schwach, das ist ja widerlich! Kein Wunder, daß du auf Namek versagt hast. Ich hätte besser gleich Cooler schicken sollen. Diesen Supersaiyajin hast du bestimmt auch nur erfunden!“

„Das ist nicht wahr! Laß mich los, bitte.“ Freezer keuchte, als er das Gewicht des Königs auf seinem Körper spüren konnte. Atmen fiel ihm plötzlich schwer.

„Du bittest um etwas? Wie kommst du dazu um etwas zu bitten?“ Der Griff um seinen Nacken wurde fester. Die Fingernägel kratzten seine Haut blutig.  
„Hau ab!!“  
„Das klingt schon sehr viel besser. Warum nicht gleich so. Aber was, wenn ich nicht weggehe?“ Freezer zuckte zusammen, als sich die andere Hand auf seine Hüfte legte und begann ihn zu streicheln.

Die Angst stieg höher. Sie begann seinen Körper zu lähmen.

Er zitterte.

„Nun? Was tust du dann? Was würdest du tun, wenn dich, sagen wir mal, dieser Namekianer so hätte? Hm? Was dann? Bittest du ihn, dich loszulassen?“ flüsterte der König in das Ohr seines Sohnes.  
„N… nein.“

_Aber das ist was anderes. Vor ihm habe ich keine Angst._

„Nein? Sondern?“ Schwach begann sich Freezer unter dem massigen Köper zu regen. Sein Körper schien ihm nicht mehr zu gehorchen. Er war ihm plötzlich so fremd.  
„Ich… i… ch.“ Er ächzte unter dem Gewicht.  
„Ja? Was willst du sagen? Ich bin ganz nah, du brauchst nicht laut zu reden.“ Freezer schauderte vor dem warmen Atem zurück, der seine Wange streifte. Er glaubte Lippen zu spüren und warf instinktiv den Kopf zur Seite, soweit das der feste Griff in seinem Nacken zuließ.

King Cold lachte.

„Du bist wie deine Mutter. So widerspenstig und gleichzeitig so schwach.“  
„Laß Mutter da raus!“  
„Oh, vermißt du sie etwa?“ spottete der König, um im nächsten Augenblick Freezers Kopf brutal nach hinten zu reißen.  
Der glaubte, sein Genick würde brechen.

Ironie des Schicksals, vielleicht würde er daran sterben, woran der Namekianer beinahe abgekratzt wäre.  
„Du bist Schuld an ihrem Tod!“ zischte die Stimme in sein Ohr. „Wärst du nicht auf die Welt gekommen, wäre sie noch am Leben!“ Er bog den Kopf noch ein Stückchen weiter nach hinten.  
„Du bist selber schuld an dem, was dir passiert!“ Er setzte sich auf, zog Freezer mit sich, den die Angst wie eine Welle überrollte.

Sein muskulöser Arm schob sich über Freezers Brust, drückte den kleinen Köper eng an den seinigen. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er Freezers festen Bauch auf und ab, der sich unter der gefühllosen Berührung verkrampfte. Die Augen hatte er fest zugekniffen. Er wollte nicht sehen, was mit ihm geschah. Seine Zähen begannen vor Furcht aufeinanderzuschlagen, so, als wäre ihm zu kalt.

„Du bist alles, was mich noch an sie erinnert. Du hast sie auf dem Gewissen, also mußt du sie ersetzen.“ Freezer wimmerte. Die Berührungen seines Vaters wurden fordernder, brutaler.

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür.“ Der letzte Versuch zu entkommen.  
Niemand antwortete ihm.  
„Nein, Vati. Nicht da, hör auf, bitte. Nicht, ahhh!“

*

Cooler stand schweigend vor der Türe, durch die gedämpft Laute zu hören waren.

Seine Hände waren so fest zu Fäusten geballt, daß die Fingernägel durch die Haut drangen.  
Er bemerkte den Schmerz kaum.  
_Bitte gib auf deinen Bruder acht. Versprichst du mir das, Cooler? Mein kleiner Cooler._

„Ich kann nicht! Ich kann nicht! Es tut mir leid.“ Seine Stimme war zu einem Flüstern geworden. Langsamen Schrittes bewegte er sich von der Türe weg.  
_Es tut mir so leid._


	5. Chapter 5

Nehl schreckte auf.

Nach dem geglückten Ausbruch des Mädchens hatten ihn die Soldaten kurzerhand in Freezers Zimmer geschleppt, weil sie sich gedacht hatten, daß er dort am wenigsten Unheil anrichten konnte. Daß sie ihn nicht gleich umgelegt hatten, hatte er wohl der Angst der Soldaten vor Freezer zu verdanken, die nichts ohne seine ausdrückliche Anweisung tun würden.

Er hatte bei dem Ablenkungsmanöver deutlich weniger abbekommen, als er gedacht hatte. Naja, die Soldaten waren nicht wirklich schwere Gegner gewesen, und wenn Cooler nicht aufgekreuzt wäre, hätte er vielleicht auch noch entkommen können, aber Freezers Bruder war doch ein paar Nummern zu groß für ihn.

Nehl biß die Zähne zusammen und zog einen der Verbände an seinem Arm nach, den ihm der Doktor angelegt hatte, um anschließend aufzustehen.

Es war auffällig still im Palast, vielleicht hatte ihn das aufwachen lassen. Als er sich der Tür näherte, ging sie zu seiner Überraschung zischend auf.

 _Haben sie am Ende vergessen abzusperren?_ Vorsichtig schlich sich Nehl durch die Flure des Palastes, immer darauf bedacht, den einzelnen Soldaten auszuweichen. Auf einen Kampf wollte er es nicht ankommen lassen. Dazu hatte er, ehrlich gesagt, keine Kraft mehr.  
Eine Gruppe Soldaten marschierte an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn zu sehen.

„Wieder dicke Luft, was?“  
„Kann man wohl sagen.“  
„Der Alte soll ganz schön rangegangen sein.“  
„Gut für uns, läßt er uns in Frieden. Wißt ihr nicht mehr, als er letzte Woche diesen Neuen umgelegt hat, weil ihm sein Gesicht nicht gefallen hat?“  
„Tja, die sind alle gleich.“

Gesprächsfetzen, denen Nehl keine Bedeutung zumaß.  
Als die Soldaten vorbei waren, schob er sich wieder aus dem Schatten heraus und schlich weiter. Die weichen Stiefel, die er zusammen mit der Rüstung trug, gaben auf dem glattpolierten Boden keinen Laut von sich. Wenn es so weiter ging, würde er wohl bald das Haupttor erreichen und vielleicht sogar fliehen können, wenn es nicht zu schwer bewacht wurde.

Nehl blieb plötzlich mitten im Schritt stehen. Sein feines Gehör vernahm marschierende Schritte. Und sie kamen in seine Richtung!

Gehetzt blickte er sich um. In diesem Gang gab es keine Möglichkeit, sich zu verstecken. Keine Säule, kein Schatten, nichts! Nur diese eine Tür.  
Nehl überlegte nicht lange, riß die Türe auf und schloß sie leise hinter sich.  
Nur Sekunden später konnte er die Schritte vernehmen, wie sie den Gang hinuntermarschierten. Der Namekianer atmete aus.  
Um dann angewidert in der Luft herumzuschnüffeln. Es stank nach Schweiß und Blut und nach etwas, das er nicht identifizieren konnte. Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich ihn.

Langsam wandte er sich um, besah sich den Raum genauer, in dem er hier gelandet war.  
So weit er erkennen konnte war er prachtvoll eingerichtet, mit einem bequem aussehenden Bett in der Mitte, dessen Bettzeug völlig zerwühlt war und irgendwie naß aussah. Hinter dem Bett kauerte etwas oder jemand. Nehl trat näher. Das Licht anzumachen getraute er sich nicht.

„ _Du???_ “

Ja, es war Freezer, die Nummer Eins des Universums, ganz ohne Zweifel.

Nehl fuhr wie im Reflex herum und hastete zur Türe zurück. Er hatte den Türknauf schon in der Hand, da drehte er sich noch einmal um. Freezer kauerte nach wie vor neben dem Bett, die Beine eng an den Körper gedrückt. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub.  
_Hier ist etwas verdammt falsch._ Nehl ließ den Türknauf aus der Hand gleiten. Vorsichtig ging er wieder auf das Bett zu. Es schien ihm, als hätte ihn Freezer überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen.

 _Was mache ich hier? Lauf, du Idiot, lauf weg so lange es noch geht!_ Er rührte sich nicht. Sein Blick hing an Freezers bebender Gestalt. Plötzlich hob dieser den Kopf. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken, als er Nehl erblickte.

„Geh!“ seine Stimme brach.  
„Geh weg!! Hau ab!! Verschwinde!!!“ Seine Fingernägel krallten sich in die Haut, rissen sie blutig. Nehl stand davor und wußte nicht was er tun sollte. Ein weiteres Mal wandte er sich um, öffnete die Türe und trat auf den Gang. Wie in Trance ging er den Gang nach unten, stoppte, drehte um und ging wieder zurück.

_Er ist mein Feind. Er hat mich gedemütigt, verstümmelt, mich versucht zu vergewaltigen… warum in Polungas Namen gehe ich zurück? Mitleid?_

Freezer hatte sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt.  
„Was willst du noch? Sehen, wie ich leide? Ja, ergötze dich nur daran, verdammter Namekianer! Koste diesen Moment voll aus!“  
Nehl schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin nicht wie du.“ Flüsterte er, aus Angst, jemand könnte ihn hören.  
„Ah, nein, natürlich nicht! Du bist der barmherzige Namekianer, der seinem ärgsten Feind die helfende Hand hinhält, damit sie dieser besser abschlagen kann!“

„Du vergißt, ich kann mich regenerieren.“ Freezer schwieg, kroch ein Stück weiter in den Schatten hinein, als sich Nehl neben ihm in Hockstellung niederließ.

„Ach ja, ich vergaß.“ Ätzte er und schlug nach dem Namekianer, als ihm dieser zu nahe kam.  
„Was ist passiert?“ wollte Nehl wissen.  
„Nichts, was dich auch nur irgendwie angeht, Grüner! Also hau ab!“

Nehl kam sich vor wie jemand, der versuchte, daß Vertrauen eines wilden Tieres zu gewinnen. Nur das Freezer weitaus gefährlicher und grausamer war als ein Tier.

„Du bist verletzt…“  
„Nein wirklich? Das habe ich wirklich nicht selbst bemerkt!“ Nehl blickte alarmiert zur Tür, als er Schritte hörte. Freezer folgte seinem Blick. Ein schiefes Grinsen schob sich auf sein im Schatten verborgenes Gesicht.  
„Keine Panik, keiner wird sich hier hereintrauen. Ist schließlich das Gemach des Königs.“  
„So.“ Er begann den Verband von seinem Arm zu lösen.  
„Was soll das werden?“ wollte Freezer mißtrauisch wissen.  
„Gib deine Hand her, sie sieht schlimm aus.“

Freezer fauchte. Hätte es Nehl nicht besser gewußte, er hätte schwören können, pures Entsetzten in Freezers Augen zu lesen.  
„Willst du nicht, daß ich dich anfasse? Hast du Angst vor mir?“  
„Ich??!! Angst??!! Vor dir??!!“ er brach in hysterisches Gelächter aus, das in einem Schluchzer endete.  
„Hau einfach ab.“ murmelte er böse und wandte sich der Wand zu.  
„Ich will dir helfen…“  
„Ich will und ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht! Wer braucht schon die Hilfe von einem Namekianer!“  
„Du scheinst so jemand zu sein.“  
_Wieso laß ich ihn nicht einfach hier? Soll er doch alleine zurecht kommen.  
Andererseits, ich kann nicht jemanden zurücklassen, der so zugerichtet ist, selbst wenn es sich um meinen ärgsten Feind handelt. Ich kann das einfach nicht tun! _

Nehl verfluchte sich zwar selbst für diese Haltung, trotzdem blieb er, wo er war. Er hatte den Verband neben Freezer gelegt und sich auf das Bett gesetzt, nachdem er die feuchten Bettlaken auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Freezer beäugte ihn mißtrauisch, immer noch in der Ecke kauernd.

„Du bist ja immer noch da.“ Keifte er.  
Nehl zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich bin halt ein dummer Namekianer, der nicht mitansehen kann, wenn jemand anderer leidet.“  
„Oh, wie überaus gütig von dir.“ Und nach kurzem Zögern. „Du bist wirklich nicht wie ich. Ich würde es genießen, dich leiden zu sehen.“  
„Ich weiß.“

Freezer schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das verstehe wer will.“ Knurrte er.  
Schweigen breitete sich in dem geräumig eingerichteten Zimmer aus, das nur hin und wieder von einem Rascheln unterbrochen wurde.

Nehl war aufgestanden und schritt in dem Raum herum.  
„Wann hast du vor zu gehen?“ Freezer hatte den großen Namekianer keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen.  
„Gar nicht.“  
„Ich könnte die Wachen rufen.“  
„Das tust du nicht. Du willst doch nicht, daß dich jemand so sieht. Es wundert mich sowieso, daß du mich nicht gleich über den Haufen geschossen hast.“

Es kam keine Antwort. Nehl wandte sich um. Freezer war dabei, sich den Verband um die Hand zu wickeln.  
„Glotz nicht so blöd!“ Nehl drehte sich wieder um.  
„Hat das dein Vater schon öfter getan?“ Vielleicht konnte er Freezer so aus der Reserve locken.

„Was? Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst!“ Freezer zog den Verband fester. Nehl hob eines der Bettücher auf.  
„Das ist doch Blut, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, daß du dir so eine Behandlung von jemandem außer deinem Vater gefallen lassen würdest.“  
„Du bist ein ganz gescheiter, was?“  
„Danke für das Kompliment. Hast du Hunger?“  
„Hunger? Nein!“ Nehl zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm sich eine seltsam aussehende Frucht aus einer Obstschale und biß hinein.

Er aß zwar nicht oft was, aber jetzt hatte er doch Hunger bekommen.

„Mhh, schmeckt lecker. Süß und saftig.“ Er warf einen Blick auf Freezer, der seinem Blick sofort auswich.  
„Hier, probier mal.“ Er warf die Frucht Freezer zu, der sie gezwungenermaßen auffangen mußte, wenn er sie nicht an den Kopf geworfen haben wollte. Trotzig biß er hinein, in die andere Seite.

„Die ist doch sauer! Blöder Namekianer!“ er spuckte das Stück wieder aus und warf die Frucht volle Wucht gegen die Wand, wo sie einen häßlichen Fleck zurückließ. Nehl hatte sich wieder auf das Bett gesetzt. Die Gestalt auf dem Boden zog sich wieder weiter in den Schatten zurück.

„Warum verkriechst du dich im Schatten? Hast du Angst, ich könnte…“  
„Ich sagte schon einmal, daß ich keine Angst vor dir habe!!“ Er erhob sich nach kurzem Zögern und trat hervor. Nehl starrte ihn entsetzt an. Die Verletzungen waren schlimmer, als er zuerst angenommen hatte.

„So, zufrieden jetzt??!!“  
„Aber, das sind ja schreckliche Verletzungen. Was macht dein Vater mit dir?“  
„Nichts!!“ Nehl hätte ihn am liebsten ausgelacht.  
„Das sieht aber nicht nach nichts aus. Ist der Arm gebrochen?“  
Freezer wich knurrend zurück, als Nehl seine Hand ausstreckte.  
„Faß mich nicht an, dreckiger Namekianer!! Außerdem ist er nicht gebrochen!“  
„Red keinen Scheiß. Der muß doch weh tun.“  
„Tut er nicht!! Schau, ich kann ihn bewegen.“

Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte bewegte Freezer den rechten Arm auf und ab.  
_Was für eine Beherrschung. Wie macht er das nur?_  
„Siehst du? Er ist nicht gebrochen.“ Ihm stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Nehl seufzte. Wie konnte er jemandem helfen, der sich nicht helfen ließ?

„Wenn du meinst.“ Er warf einen Blick zur Tür. „Ich sollte wieder gehen. Am Ende suchen sie mich und wenn sie mich entdecken, wie ich wieder die Gänge entlang schleiche, erschießen sie mich am Ende noch.“ Seufzend erhob sich Nehl und ging Richtung Tür.

„Du gehst? Warum das auf einmal??!“  
„Dir kann man es auch nicht recht machen. Was soll ich denn noch hier? Mich mit dir streiten, daß du am Ende so sauer wirst und mich umbringst? Nein Danke.“

Freezer knurrte irgend etwas unverständliches. Mit der gesunden Hand streichelte er über den gebrochenen Arm. Vielleicht hätte er ihn nicht so heftig bewegen sollen. Jetzt tat er noch mehr weh als vorher.

„Ich glaub, er ist doch gebrochen.“ Murmelte er leise. Der andere schien ihn nicht zu hören. Er hatte die Türe schon einen Spalt geöffnet und linste nach draußen. Freezer trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„He, Namekianer, ich rede mit dir!“ immer noch keine Reaktion. Nehl schob sich derweil durch die Türöffnung. Er mußte auf der Hut sein.  
„Warte… Nehl…“  
_Nehl?_  
Mit einem Satz war er wieder zurück im Zimmer.  
„Du weißt meinen Namen noch?!“ er war ehrlich verblüfft.  
Freezer fauchte ihn warnend an. Er war zwei Schritte vor dem Namekianer zurückgewichen.

„Ich… ich… der Arm ist wohl doch ein wenig angeknackst.“ Er wich dem Blick aus, schielte auf den Boden, auf dem er hier und dort Blutflecken entdecken konnte. Aber nicht alles war Blut. Ihm war plötzlich schlecht.

„Darf ich ihn mir mal ansehen? Ich kenne mich zwar nicht so gut aus mit so was, aber vielleicht kann ich was machen.“  
Ein mißtrauischer Blick war die Antwort.  
„Du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich werde dir nichts tun.“  
„Ach nein. Wer garantiert mir das?“  
„Ich.“  
Freezer zögerte, hielt ihm dann seufzend den Arm hin.  
„Wenn du was versuchen solltest, bist du Geschichte.“ Anstatt einer Antwort begann Nehl vorsichtig den völlig verdrehten Arm abzutasten.

„Wie hast du geschafft, den zu bewegen?“ murmelte er. „Er ist mindestens zwei mal gebrochen. Da kann ich nicht viel machen. Du mußt einen Arzt fragen.“ Freezer entzog ihm den Arm wieder.  
„Toll! So viel wußte ich auch schon vorher.“  
„Warum bist du dann immer noch hier?“  
„So halt!“ Freezer ließ sich auf das Bett plumpsen. „Ich werde schon gehen, wenn ich Lust habe.“ Er schwieg. „Woher wußtest du das mit meinem Vater?“  
„Ich? Wußte ich nicht, ich habe es mir nur gedacht.“ Freezer rutschte unruhig auf dem Bett herum. Er machte den Eindruck von jemandem, der etwas auf dem Herzen hatte und es loswerden wollte.

„Er… gibt mir die Schuld an Mutters Tod, darum das ganze.“  
„Deine Mutter?“  
„Sie ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben. Er meint, ich sei schuld, außerdem würde ich ihn an sie erinnern. Darum hat er auch…“ er wandte den Kopf zu Seite und schwieg.

Nehl verstand plötzlich, was der andere Geruch war, den er wahrgenommen hatte, als er das Zimmer das erste Mal betreten hatte.

„Aber das kann er nicht machen. Du bist doch sein Sohn.“ Freezer warf ihm einen haßerfüllten Blick zu, der Nehl zurückweichen ließ.  
„Er kann! Er ist der König! Er kann sich nehmen, was er will!“  
Nehl ging ein Licht auf.  
„Hast du es deshalb nicht über dich gebracht, mich zu mißbrauchen, weil du es am eigenen Leib erfahren hast?“

Freezer erhob sich, um ohne ein weiteres Wort an Nehl vorbeizugehen und das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Nehl blickte Freezer lange nach, selbst als dieser das Zimmer bereits verlassen hatte. Dann kam ihm siedendheiß zu Bewußtsein, daß es hier für ihn lebensgefährlich werden würde, wenn ihn jemand entdeckte.

So schlich sich Nehl denn äußerst vorsichtig zurück in Freezers Zimmer, wo ihn zum Glück noch niemand vermißt hatte.

*

 _Er gibt mir die Schuld an Mutters Tod!!_  
Wie konnte ich nur! Wie konnte ich ihm nur davon erzählen!   
Sein Vater hatte recht, er war schwach, er hatte diese Behandlung verdient, er war daran ganz alleine Schuld.

Nachdem sich Freezer den Arm von einem Arzt hatte behandeln lassen, war er in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt. Nehl hatte er ins Schiff verlegen lassen. Dort lief er wenigstens nicht Gefahr, dieser grünen Pest über den Weg zu laufen.

Jetzt stand er unter der Dusche. Warmes Wasser perlte von seinem weißen, kräftigen Körper ab, brannte in den noch nicht verheilten Wunden. Ihm tat immer noch alles weh. Mit der Hand des gesunden Armes langte er nach der Seife und seifte sich ein. Er fühlte sich so dreckig. Egal wie viel er sich einseifte, der Geruch seines Vaters lag ihm nach wie vor in der Nase.

Schweigend legte er seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Das warme Wasser rann ihm den Rücken entlang nach unten, zwischen die Beine, schwemmte die verräterischen Spuren hinweg. Sein Inneres schmerzte. Zu Beginn war das Wasser leicht rosa vor Blut gewesen. Vom Blut konnte ihn das Wasser reinigen, von der Erinnerung an das Geschehene nicht.

Freezer wischte sich das Wasser aus den Augen. Er fühlte sich so einsam. Auch wenn er seine Mutter nie kennengelernt hatte fehlte sie ihm irgendwie. Zitternd kauerte er sich auf den Boden der Dusche nieder, zog die Beine eng an den Körper. Das Wasser ließ er einfach weiterlaufen, bis es kalt wurde.

*

„Du verläßt uns schon wieder? Ich dachte, du würdest diesmal ein bißchen länger bleiben.“ Freezer überhörte die Worte seines Bruders einfach.

Da seine Braut entkommen war, hatte er keinen Grund, weiter zu Hause rumzuhängen. Freezer wich dem Blick seines Vaters aus und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Ich komme euch dann irgendwann besuchen.“ Verabschiedete er sich nüchtern.

Während King Cold das Schiff nicht betrat, folgte Cooler seinem Bruder ins Innere.

„Was willst du noch?“ knurrte Freezer und ließ sich schwer in den Thron plumpsen. Cooler warf einen langen Blick aus dem Fenster, bevor er antwortete: „Du hast diese ganze Sache doch geplant, nicht wahr?“  
„Wovon redest du?“  
„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Du hast diesem Namekianer doch aufgetragen, sie zu töten.“ Freezer gab keine Antwort.  
„Nur leider hast du vergessen, wie weichherzig diese unterentwickelten Völker sind. Du hättest doch wissen müssen, daß er versuchen wird, ihr zu helfen. Ich sage dir Freezer, entledige dich seiner, bevor er dich in noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringt.“  
„Was geht dich das eigentlich an, Cooler?!“ fauchte Freezer plötzlich. „Er gehört mir! Ich kann mit ihm machen, was ich will!!“

Cooler blickte ihm lange in die roten, vor Zorn und Wut blitzenden Augen. Ein resigniertes Lächeln schob sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Ja, da hast du wohl recht.“ Er legte Freezer seine Hand auf die Schulter, die dieser unwillig beiseite schob.  
„Paß trotzdem auf dich auf, kleiner Bruder.“ Er wandte sich um und verließ die Brücke.

Auf dem Gang stieß er mit Nehl zusammen.

„Sieh an, wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht unser Namekianer ist?“ Noch bevor dieser reagieren konnte, hatte ihm Cooler brutal die Faust in den Magen gerammt. Würgend brach er zusammen, die Arme um den Körper gepreßt.

„Wenn mein Bruder nicht so versessen auf dich wäre, hätte ich dir schon längst das Genick gebrochen.“ Demonstrativ legte er Nehl den Schwanz um den Hals und zog ihn in die Höhe. Gründlich blickte er ihm in die schwarzen Augen.

„Warum tust du es nicht?“ hustete Nehl. Er konnte sich in Coolers festem Griff kaum rühren.  
„Du gehörst ihm, ganz einfach.“ Fast beiläufig knallte er Nehl gegen die nächste Wand und ließ ihn los. Schweigend ging er neben dem vor Schmerz stöhnenden Namekianer in die Hocke.

„Ich weiß, daß du im Zimmer meines Vaters warst.“ Flüsterte er so leise, daß ihn Nehl kaum verstehen konnte. Es jagte ihm einen feurigen Schauer den Rücken entlang. Wenn Cooler davon wußte…

„Und ich kann dir nur eins raten: Laß deine schmutzigen Finger von meinem Bruder, ist das klar?!“ Als ihm Nehl nicht antwortete, packte ihn Cooler grob am Hals.  
„Hast du kapiert?!“  
„Ja… ja.“  
„Gut.“ Er erhob sich, spuckte aus und verließ mit großen Schritten das Schiff. Sein kräftiger Schwanz folgte ihm dabei wie eine sich windende Schlange. Kurze Zeit später konnte Nehl das Vibrieren spüren, als das Raumschiff abhob.

Er wischte sich das Blut aus den Mundwinkeln.  
_Was glaubt der, was ich mit Freezer vorhabe?? Macht er sich am Ende Sorgen um seinen Kleinen Bruder?_

*

„Kleiner Bruder, pah!“

Der zweite Sohn King Colds hatte den verletzten Arm vorsichtig auf eine Lehne des Thrones gelegt. Ausdruckslos starrte er aus dem Fenster, den Sternen entgegen.

„Glaubt der etwa, ich bin immer noch ein kleines Kind?“  
„Vielleicht macht er sich nur Sorgen um dich.“ Nehl stand hinter ihm, die Arme vor der breiten Brust verschränkt.  
„Ja sicher! Er ist ja so ein netter, lieber, aufrichtiger Kerl, mein großer Bruder!!“ fauchte er. „Was machst du eigentlich hier? Und warum blutest du?“

„Ich hatte einen kurzen Zusammenstoß mit deinem Bruder. Und das hier ist ein Mittel, das du nehmen sollst. Der Arzt hat mich gebeten, dir das zu bringen.“  
„Ich brauche kein Schmerzmittel. Außerdem könnte es ebensogut Gift sein.“ Er schielte Nehl mißtrauisch an.  
„Wenn du meinst. Ich laß es hier auf dem Tisch stehen.“ Er wollte sich umwenden und wieder gehen, als ihn Freezers frostige Stimme zurückhielt.

„Warum hast du mich neulich nicht einfach in diesem Zimmer alleine gelassen? Das wäre doch die Chance gewesen, dich an mir zu rächen.“

Nehl zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie schon gesagt, ich kann ein Lebewesen nicht einfach so leiden lassen. Vor allem nach einer solchen Behandlung.“ Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. „Was noch lange nicht heißt, daß ich dich leiden kann! Sollte sich eine Gelegenheit ergeben, werde ich dich töten!“  
„Ihr seid komisch, ihr Namekianer.“

Nehl antwortete ihm nicht, sondern wandte sich zum Gehen.  
Freezer blickte ihm schweigend hinterher, als er den Raum verließ. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Schmerzmittel.  
Mit einer plötzlichen, unwirschen Bewegung fegte er es von der Tischplatte.

*

Schon den selben Abend standen die beiden sich wieder im Ring gegenüber. Doch diesmal gab es einen entscheidenden Unterschied. Keiner von Freezers Leuten war anwesend. Es herrschte absolute Stille zwischen den beiden Kämpfern.

„Warum kein Publikum heute?“  
„Ich hatte keine Lust dazu. Außerdem muß ich mich heute schonen, mein Arm ist noch nicht richtig verheilt. Ich will nicht, daß sie sehen, wie schwach ich bin.“

Was war das? Freezer gab zu, daß er schwach war?

„Dein Vater muß dein Selbstvertrauen ziemlich zerstört haben, wenn du so etwas zugibst.“  
Freezer schwieg.  
„Fangen wir an.“ Knurrte er.  
„Bist du sicher? Dein Arm…“  
„Ich sagte, wir fangen an! Ich brauche nicht beide Arme, um dich zu besiegen! Mir reicht einer.“

Freezer hatte sich nicht überschätzt. Nehl hielt sich zwar am Beginn noch zurück, aber er merkte schnell, daß ihm Freezer selbst mit einem Arm weit überlegen war.  
_Er ist einfach ein Monster._  
Trotzdem vermied es der Namekianer, auf den verletzten Arm zu schlagen.

Freezer schlug einen Salto rückwärts und landete sicher auf seinen kräftigen Beinen.  
„So, Schluß für heute!“ brüllte er zu Nehl hinüber, der sich gerade in die Höhe stemmte und sich das Blut von der Stirn wischte.

„Schon? Ich stehe doch noch auf beiden Beinen!“  
„Willst du unbedingt zum Krüppel geschlagen werden?“ In Wahrheit war Freezer einfach nur erschöpft und müde. Und das nicht nur körperlich. Auf seinem ganzen Wesen lag eine unglaubliche Mattigkeit.

Nehl schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und drückte den Rücken durch. Er folgte Freezer nach draußen, der langsam den Gang entlang schwebte.  
„Du hast dich verändert…“  
„Ach halt die Klappe!!“ Nehl wich dem an ihn gerichteten Schlag aus.

Sie trennten sich bei der Gabelung. Freezer schwebte zur Brücke hinauf, Nehl hinkte in sein Zimmer. Er konnte sich Freezers Verhalten nicht erklären.

Lange lag er wach und dachte darüber nach. Das sich selbst eine Bestie wie Freezer auf solch unglaubliche Art und Weise ändern konnte, ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe. Sicher, er war nach wie vor ein grausamer Kämpfer, der seinem Gegner nichts schenkte, aber hatte er heute nicht Schwäche zugegeben? Auch das Ende des Kampfes war völlig anders gewesen, als all die Kämpfe davor.  
Nehl warf sich im Bett herum.

Ob der Oberälteste recht gehabt hatte, als er gesagt hatte, jedes Lebewesen hätte ein Fünkchen Gutes in sich? Aber Freezer? Etwas Gutes?

 _Ja klar. Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung._ Nehl lachte humorlos in das Dunkle des Zimmers. Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein vorrübergehender Zustand. Sobald sein Arm wieder richtig verheilt war und er die Sache mit seinem Vater verdrängt hatte, würde alles wieder so sein wie zuvor.  
Nehl beobachtete die Lichtspiele, die über die Decke vor seinen Augen huschten.  
Ob Freezer mit dieser Sache fertig werden würde?  
_Das war sicher nicht das erste Mal. Wahrscheinlich ist er überhaupt noch nicht darüber hinweggekommen. Wie soll er das auch alleine schaffen? Er hat sicher nie mit jemandem darüber gesprochen._

Knurrend zog er sich die Decke über den Kopf.  
Er sollte nicht vergessen, daß diese Echse sein ärgster Feind war. Auch wenn es ihm heute schwergefallen war, auf Freezers verletzten Arm zu schlagen so durfte er doch nicht vergessen, was Freezer ihm und seinem Volk angetan hatte.

*

Freezer ging zur gleichen Zeit auf der Brücke knurrend auf und ab. Ebenso wie Nehl konnte er nicht schlafen.

„Verdammter Namekianer, verdammter Namekianer.“ Immer wieder die gleichen Worte.  
„Ich habe mich nicht verändert! Ich bin immer noch die Nummer eins!“

Doch Freezer wußte es besser. So sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte, er hatte sich verändert. Aber warum nur? Es konnte nicht an der Tat seines Vaters liegen. Das hatte ihn doch früher immer angetrieben, seinen Haß gestärkt. Aber diesmal war es völlig anders.

„Verdammter Namekianer.“ Ja, das war es wohl. Der mit seinem Mitleid hatte ihn total konfus gemacht. Nie zuvor hatte jemand Mitleid für ihn aufgebracht.  
Niemand.

Nehl hatte ihm zugehört, er war bei ihm geblieben, anstatt einfach davonzurennen, hatte ihm seine Hilfe angeboten.  
_Ausgerechnet er! Er hätte doch allen Grund, mich zu hassen, statt dessen nimmt er doch tatsächlich Rücksicht auf meinen kaputten Arm. Ich bin ja nicht blöd und habe das nicht bemerkt, wie er absichtlich nicht auf den Arm geschlagen hat. Aber warum macht er das? Idiot._

Grübelnd fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das Kinn. Er konnte Nehl nicht verstehen.


	6. Chapter 6

Sie waren jetzt bereits Monatelang im All unterwegs. Einzelne Händler hatten bei Freezer um Audienz angesucht, um ihm seine eroberten Planeten abzukaufen.

Nehl war manchmal dabei gewesen. Die Bewohner der eroberten Planeten taten ihm leid, aber er konnte nichts für sie tun. Es war Freezers Beruf, seine Aufgabe. Von ihr würde er sich niemals abbringen lassen.

„Du könntest die Bevölkerung doch wenigstens am Leben lassen.“  
„Und einen baldigen Aufstand riskieren? Du bist wohl verrückt!“  
Nehl hatte es bald aufgegeben, sich in Freezers Geschäfte einmischen zu wollen, nachdem er sich ein paar äußerst schmerzhafte Verletzungen eingefangen hatte.

Was sein Leben betraf, das lief weiterhin ab wie zuvor. Freezer war immer noch veressen darauf, mit Nehl zu kämpfen. Nur verbrachte dieser immer weniger Zeit in den Heiltanks, was wohl auch auf Freezer zurückzuführen war, der während der Kämpfe weniger brutal agierte.

Es herrschte nach wie vor ein angespanntes Verhältnis zwischen den beiden. Doch der Haß war abgekühlt. Sie hatten begonnnen, einander zu akzeptieren.

*

Sie befanden sich gerade mitten in einem Kampf, als sie plötzlich ein Soldat mit einer Nachricht störte.

„Ihr Vater King Cold möchte mit Ihnen sprechen, Meister Freezer.“ Nehl warf einen aufmerksamen Blick auf Freezer, als dieser merklich zusammenzuckte.  
„Was er wohl will?“ murmelte er.  
„Das wirst du wohl gleich erfahren.“ Nehl wischte sich das Blut aus den Mundwinkeln und folgte Freezer, als dieser zur Brücke schwebte. Sein Arm war längst geheilt, nur noch etwas steif.

„Ja? Vati? Was gibt’s?“  
„Ah, hallo Söhnchen.“ King Colds Gesicht grinste. „Wie geht es dir so? Gut? Na dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. Hör zu, es geht um folgendes: Wir haben da einen wunderschönen Planeten ausgemacht, der eine Menge Geld wert sein wird. Das Problem ist nur, daß er von ziemlich starken Kriegern bewohnt wird. Triff dich dort mit Cooler und erobert zusammen diesen Planeten, verstanden?“  
„Ja, aber kann das Cooler nicht alleine machen?“

King Cold schwieg für einen Moment.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt.“ Waren seine letzten Worte, bevor der Bildschirm schwarz wurde.

Freezer seufzte. Jetzt hatte er schon wieder das Falsche gesagt! Er würde es wohl nie lernen.

„Verdammt!“ knirschte er wütend.  
„Ausgerechnet mit Cooler. Soll er das doch selber vermasseln.“  
„Was hast du eigentlich gegen deinen Bruder?“

Freezer blickte sich überrascht um. Er hatte Nehl total vergessen, der nach wie vor neben seinem Thron stand.  
„Er ist ein arrogantes Arschloch, das ist alles.“  
„So? Ich habe mehr das Gefühl, ihm liegt ziemlich viel an dir.“  
Abwesend trommelte Freezer mit seinen Fingern auf die Lehnen seines Throns.

Von einem auf den anderen Moment warf er einen Blick auf Nehl und zog die Augen zusammen. „Los, steh da nicht so blöd in der Gegend rum!“ knurrte er in seine Richtung. „Wir gehen weiter kämpfen!“

Doch er war nicht mehr richtig bei der Sache.

Wäre so etwas früher passiert, ich hätte Freezer ohne zu zögern angegriffen, um ihm so viele Verletzungen wie möglich zuzufügen. Aber jetzt kann ich nicht mehr zuschlagen, wenn er so abgelenkt wirkt. _Was ist los? Entwickle ich am Ende freundschaftliche Gefühle für diese Bestie? Nehl, das darf nicht passieren! Er ist der Mörder deines Volkes, hasse ihn!_

Aber es nützte nichts. Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren.

„Was ist los, Namekianer?! Wo bleiben deine Schläge? Da schlafe ich ja ein!!“ Freezer tänzelte leichtfüßig zu Seite, Nehl sprang zurück.  
„Ich, ich kann nicht mehr gegen dich kämpfen. Es tut mir leid.“

Freezer blieb mitten im Schritt stehen.

„WAS??!!“ er suchte nach Worten. „Was soll das heißen, du kannst nicht mehr gegen mich kämpfen?!“  
„Nun, es geht nicht mehr. Ich hasse dich nicht mehr, Freezer.“ Bodenloses Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den beiden aus.  
„Aber, ich habe dein Volk getötet, deine Heimat zerstört. Du mußt mich hassen!“ Nehl schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, es geht nicht mehr.“ Murmelte er. „Ich will dir nicht mehr weh tun.“

Diese Worte trafen Freezer härter, als all die Schläge, die Nehl durchgebracht hatte.

Dann bekam er einen Wutanfall.

„Ich werde dir einen Grund geben, mich zu hassen!!“ er schleuderte zwei Energiekugeln auf Nehl, der ihnen nur knapp ausweichen konnte, sprang blitzschnell auf ihn zu und riß ihn mit sich zu Boden. Wie ein Irrer begann er auf den Namekianer einzuprügeln. Nehl hatte die Arme schützend erhoben, schlug jedoch nicht zurück. Schon begann ihm das Blut über das Gesicht zu rinnen, den Hals entlang.

„Du sollst mich hassen!! Hasse mich!! Verdammt noch mal!!“

Freezer brach schluchzend zusammen. „Hasse mich…“ wimmerte er. Seine Fäuste schlugen nur noch schwach auf Nehl ein und hörten dann ganz auf. Nehl starrte den kleinen, kraftstrotzenden Körper, der auf seiner Brust saß, bestürzt an.

„Warum willst du, daß ich dich hasse?“ er bekam kaum einen Ton über die wunden Lippen.  
„Weil ich dann stark bin.“ Freezer hatte Mühe, seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
„Haß macht mich stark. Aber wenn mich niemand haßt, kann auch ich niemanden hassen.“

Was mußte ein Kind durchgemacht haben, um so zu werden?  
Nehl konnte nicht anders. Er legte seine kräftigen Arme um den zitternden Körper und drückte ihn fest an sich.

Freezer erstarrt.

„Was… was machst du da?“  
„Ich halte dich fest.“  
„Warum? Laß das!“ Seine Stimme bekam wieder diesen befehlenden, wütenden Klang.

Sie saßen auf dem Boden, Freezer in Nehls Armen, seinen Kopf irgendwo zwischen dessen Hals und Schulter versteckt.

„Hat dich nie jemand so gehalten?“  
„Nein, warum auch? Was soll das bringen?“ Freezer versuchte halbherzig, sich aus Nehls Umarmung zu winden.  
Nehls Körper fühlte sich trotz der Rüstung warm an.  
„Hast du dich nie nach Geborgenheit gesehnt?“  
„Ich?? Ich brauche so etwas nicht!“

Nehl ließ ihn los. Die Wärme, die sich zwischen ihren Körpern gebildet hatte, verschwand abrupt. Freezer fröstelte plötzlich.  
„Vielleicht brauchst du so etwas wirklich nicht.“ Er schubste Freezer von sich herunter und stand auf.  
„Darf ich gehen?“  
„Ja, hau ab!“ Lange blickte er Nehls Gestalt hinterher, selbst als dieser den Raum bereist verlassen hatte. Er war plötzlich völlig verwirrt.

*

Während der Nacht fror Freezer ganz erbärmlich. Dabei hatte er die Temperatur in seinem Schlafgemach doch extra hoch eingestellt. Er wickelte sich enger in seine Decken ein, rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen, den langen Schwanz um sich gelegt. Nichts half, die Kälte blieb. Sie schien auch nicht von Außen zu kommen sondern von Innen.

Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an die Wärme, die er empfunden hatte, als ihn Nehl an sich gedrückt hatte.  
_Und ich habe behauptet, ich würde sie nicht brauchen._

Sein Körper erzitterte.

Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr länger aus und schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante. Sachte schwebte er zur Türe hinaus in Richtung Nehls Zimmer. Er öffnete die Türe und trat ein.

Nehl lag zusammengerollt im Bett, den Kopf auf die muskulösen, grünen Arme gebettet. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, die weiche Decke lag zerwühlt über seinen Beinen.

In seinem kantigen Gesicht zuckte ein Muskel. Die rosa Flecken auf seinem Körper waren im Dunkeln deutlich zu erkennen. Seine glatte Brust, auf der sich längst verheilte Narben hell von der grünen Haut abhoben, hob und senkte sich in ruhigem Rhythmus.  
Freezer stand Mitten im Zimmer, wartete darauf, daß irgend etwas passierte. Aber nichts geschah. Nehl wachte nicht auf, grummelte nur unverständliche Worte im Schlaf. Seine Finger zuckten, leise seufzte er.

Nervös trat der nächtliche Eindringling von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Auf unerklärliche Weise wagte er es nicht, den Namekianer zu wecken.

Vorsichtig trat er näher an den Schlafenden heran, zögerte kurz, um dann sachte die Bettdecke hochzuheben und zu Nehl ins Bett zu schlüpfen.

Freezer hielt den Atem an, als sich der Körper neben ihm regte, jedoch nicht aufwachte. Das Gesicht Nehl zugewandt kuschelte sich Freezer tief in die Decken, ohne den Namekianer zu berühren. Dankbar nahm sein durchgefrorener Körper die wohlige Wärme auf.

„Ich dachte, du brauchst das nicht?“ Freezer erstarrte erschrocken, als er Nehls Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr vernahm.

„Ich…. ich…“ stotterte er und war nahe dran, das Bett fluchtartig zu verlassen. Nehl lächelte schwach, drehte sich auf die Seite und legte seinen Arm um Freezers Schultern, bevor dieser abhauen konnte.

„Du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu schämen.“ Murmelte Nehl leise, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. „Niemand wird es erfahren.“  
Freezer antwortete ihm nicht. Schon kurze Zeit später konnte er Nehls ruhige Atemzüge vernehmen, als dieser wieder eingeschlafen war.  
Wie kann er mir trauen? Ich könnte ihn doch jetzt ganz einfach töten.

Freezer hatte das jedoch nicht vor. Er fühlte sich so geborgen und warm. Auf keinen Fall wollte er diesen Zustand zerstören.

***

_Freezer atmet tief . Es ist still, stille Nacht. Seine Augen irren umher, als könnten sie die Dunkelheit durchdringen.  
Unbestimmte Farbflecken tauchen auf, verschwinden wieder, verschlingen sich zu Kreisen, Spiralen, phantastisch gewundenen Gebilden, verschwinden wieder…_

_Stille._

_Bleierne, tote Stille, wie vor einem Orkan…_

_Eine Stadt reckt sich vor dem blassen Horizont empor. Ihre Zinnen sind leer, das Tor klafft weit offen, dahinter herrscht Dunkelheit._

_Er steht davor, läßt den Blick seiner blutroten Augen über die tote Stadt streifen. Obwohl er sie nicht kennt, kommt sie ihm doch seltsam vertraut vor._

_Langsam durchschreitet er das aufgerissene Tor, geht durch enge, verwinkelte Gassen. Kein lebendes Wesen kreuzt seinen Weg. Über allem scheint eine unendliche Traurigkeit zu liegen.  
Überall dieses dumpfe Schweigen, das auch nicht der kleinste Laut unterbricht. Selbst sein eigener Schritt ist unhörbar, als würde er nicht über harten Beton, sondern weichen Morast schreiten._

_Es ist ein so grenzenloses Gefühl der Einsamkeit um ihn herum, daß er sich nach etwas Lebendigem sehnt. Einem Vogel, einem kleinen Tier, irgend etwas._

_Er möchte fort, den Weg zurückgehen, den er gekommen ist, diese Geisterstadt verlassen, die ihm, ohne das es dafür einen Grund gäbe, vor Grauen die Kehle zuschnürt- und kann es nicht. Irgend etwas treibt ihn gegen seinen Willen vorwärts, bewegt seine Schritte weiter, immer weiter._

_Der Boden beginnt anzusteigen, windet sich der Weg immer weiter dem blassen Himmel entgegen, dessen Wolken so tief hängen, als wollten sie die Erde berühren._

_Nun ist er oben angelangt. Atmend sieht er um sich, die Augen schweifen über die zertrümmerten Häusermassen zu seinen Füßen, und dahinter das Meer. Seine wogenden Massen branden gegen einen unsichtbaren Strand, wird die Gischt hoch geschleudert, rötlich gefärbt durch das letzte Sonnenlicht._

_Jäh wallen dichte, düsterrot gefärbte Nebel um ihn._

_Mit einem tiefen Atemzug versucht er sich von dem beklemmenden Angstgefühl zu befreien- umsonst. Das Grauen bleibt, die würgende Qual, die so furchtbar ist, daß er nicht einmal schreien kann._

_Etwas in der wogenden Masse beginnt Form anzunehmen, wird deutlich, löst sich: ein Casardianer._

_Schwankend schiebt sich der stromlinienförmige, in mattem schwarzblau leuchtende Körper auf ihn zu. Die langen Armen schwingen neben dem glatten Körper, der einst kraftvolle Ruderschwanz regt sich nicht._

_Freezer bohrt die Augen in die todblassen Züge, sucht in den gebrochenen, dunklen Augen, erkennt nichts. Es ist einer von den vielen, denen er das Leben, die Heimat in all den Jahren genommen hat. Und noch immer fließt Blut aus der Wunde.  
Nun werden es mehr, einer gleicht dem anderen, alle starr und leblos mit ihren toten Augen, Freezer anstarrend, jeder die Todeswunde auf Brust, Leib, Stirn. _

_Immer mehr beginnen sich aus den roten Nebeln zu lösen, andere: Saiyajins._  
Massiger gebaut als die Casardianer, mit wilderen Gesichtszügen, das schwarze Haar mit Blut verklebt, die Affenschwänze locker um die Taille geschlungen und doch starr und tot wie die anderen.  
Immer neue, immer mehr. 

_Schon kann Freezer die Massen nicht mehr überblicken: Neviaren, Mayorianer, Caloten, Namekianer, eine unübersehbare Menge, die ihn wie ein riesiges Meer umschließt._

_Plötzlich ein stumpfes, seltsam gleichmäßiges Funkeln in der Masse: die Uniformen der gefallenen Soldaten. Seiner Soldaten!_

_Verzweifelt sieht er um sich. Umgeben von dem grauenvollen Meer steht er alleine, ein kleines Fleckchen Boden zu seinen Füßen, das mit jeder neuen Gestalt kleiner wird.  
Aus abertausenden Wunden rieselt das Blut auf die Erde, durchtränkt sie, färbt sie._

_Nun schieben sich einzelne aus dem Gewühl, schieben sich näher, ganz dich vor ihn._

_King Vegeta starrt ihn aus erloschenen Augen an._  
Bardock, der verfluchte Saiyajin, der ihn einst herausgefordert hatte.  
Dodoria, Zarbon! Ihre toten Körper grausam verstümmelt, strecken ihm stumm ihre Arme entgegen, versuchen sich an ihren einstigen Herrn zu klammern.

_Freezer will die Erscheinungen zurückstoßen und kann es nicht. Wie gelähmt starrt er in die toten Augen.  
Und plötzlich ist eine ganz, ganz nah vor ihm, das er glaubt, einen Hauch zu verspüren. _

_Seine Augen weiten sich vor Entsetzen, als er die Gestalt erkennt. Er will es schreien, doch nur ein Flüstern kommt über seine trockenen Lippen: Mutter._

_Er verspürt Eiseskälte, als sich ihre toten Arme um seinen Körper schlingen. Von Grauen gepackt muß er mitansehen, wie immer mehr Hände nach ihm greifen, nach seinen Füßen, Knöcheln, Beinen, um ihn mit in das Gräßliche zu ziehen, dem sie selbst zum Opfer gefallen waren._

_Nein! Laßt mich! Ich gehöre nicht zu euch!!!_

_Verzweifelt versucht er sich zu befreien, doch die Übermacht ist zu stark. Immer mehr begraben die stummen Massen ihren Mörder unter sich._

_Ein helles Licht erregt seine Aufmerksamkeit. Weit vor ihm steht eine einzelne Gestalt, die anders ist, die ein lebendiges Funkeln in den Augen hat. Sie streckt ihm den rechten Arm entgegen. Freezer greift danach, schafft es irgendwie, ihn zu fassen._

_Langsam zieht es ihn aus dem Meer der Leiber heraus, da gibt sein Arm plötzlich nach, wird aus der Schulter gerissen._

_Augenblicklich stürzt das Meer über ihm zusammen, reißt ihn mit sich in den stillen Abgrund._

***

Freezer erwachte am nächsten Morgen, fühlte sich ausgeruht und frisch. Geradezu gut gelaunt.

Nehl war bereits seit einigen Minuten wach, hatte sich angezogen, gewaschen und ein Glas Wasser getrunken. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Freezer, der sich genußvoll unter der Bettdecke räkelte und herzhaft gähnte.

„Du mußt letzte Nacht einen ganz schönen Alptraum gehabt haben.“ Meinte er beiläufig, indem er sich zu Freezer auf das Bett setzte.

Der sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Alptraum?“  
Nehl zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Du hast geschrieen wie am Spieß. Und immer wieder gerufen: Ich bin keiner von euch, laßt mich los!“  
„Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern.“ Doch plötzlich war sich Freezer nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Dunkel konnte er sich daran erinnern, einen Traum gehabt zu haben. Seine gute Laune war plötzlich wie weggeblasen und machte einem beklemmenden Gefühl Platz.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und kletterte aus dem Bett.  
„Gehst du schon wieder?“  
„Ich hab zu tun.“ Knurrte er.  
Ein Lächeln schob sich auf das Gesicht des Namekianers. „Wie du meinst.“

Freezer verließ das Zimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, stapfte schweigend Richtung Brücke. Was der heutige Tag wohl bringen würde? Er mußte sich irgend etwas einfallen lassen, was Cooler betraf. Vielleicht sollte er einfach nicht zu dem Treffpunkt fliegen. Aber nein, das konnte er vergessen. Am Ende kam sein Vater höchstpersönlich vorbei.

*

Eine Laune der Natur nahm ihm das Grübeln ab.

„Meister Freezer? Großes Meteoritenfeld direkt vor uns.“  
„Na und? Weich gefälligst aus!“  
„Äh, das ist nicht mehr möglich, dafür ist es zu groß.“  
Freezer knurrte gereizt. Gegen solch eine Naturgewalt war selbst er machtlos und das machte ihn ganz krank. Nichts tun zu können war eine Katastrophe für ihn.

„Dann müssen wir wohl oder übel durchfliegen.“

Das sollte sich dann doch als äußerst schwierig erweisen. Das Meteoritenfeld war wirklich weitläufig, mit Gesteinsbrocken, größer als Freezers Raumschiff.

Wütend starrte Freezer aus dem Frontfenster, als könnte sein zorniger Blick die Gesteinsbrocken verscheuchen. Jäh erzitterte das Schiff.  
„Was war das?!“  
„Wir… wir sind mit einem Meteoriten kollidiert!! Erheblicher Schaden an der Außenhaut. Es besteht die Gefahr, daß sie platzt!!“ Der Steuermann hämmerte hektisch auf der Steuerkonsole herum, auf der plötzlich jede Menge roter Lämpchen zu blinken angefangen hatten.

„Dann flieg ein bißchen vorsichtiger.“ Knurrte Freezer.  
„Geht nicht! Die Steuerung ist ausgefallen!“ Ein rötlicher Energiestrahl machte dem Mann ein schnelles Ende. Was Freezer jetzt am wenigsten brauchen konnte war ein Steuermann, der die Nerven verlor.

„Los, jemand soll diesen Trottel ersetzen!“

Ein gewaltiger Stoß ließ das Schiff erneut erzittern. Freezer hatte Mühe, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Das Licht flackerte kurz, bevor es gänzlich erlosch. Nur Sekunden später tauchte die Notbeleuchtung die Brücke in unheimliches, rotes Licht.

Beißender Qualm stieg Freezer in die Nase, brachte seine Augen zum Tränen. Um ihn herum brach Panik aus. Freezer stolperte zurück, als ihn ein Stahlbalken nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte. Durch den beißenden Rauch konnte er nichts mehr erkennen. Die schrillen Alarmglocken und Schmerzensschreie der Verwundeten hallten in seinen Ohren.

Langsam kochte eine unbändige Wut in ihm hoch.

Er, Freezer, die Nummer eins des Universums, durfte hier nicht in einem lächerlichen Unfall sterben! Er rappelte sich wieder auf, stolperte über Verwundete und Tote, bahnte sich hustend einen Weg zum großen Frontfenster, richtete seine flache Hand darauf und zögerte.

Er konnte sich retten, für ihn war es kein Problem im All zu überleben. Aber sein Schiff und Mannschaft wären dann verloren.  
Sein Vater würde ihm diesen weiteren Fehlschlag niemals verzeihen.

Noch während Freezer zögerte, wurde das Schiff von einem weiteren Gesteinsbrocken getroffen. Die Türe zur Brücke barst. Eine gewaltige Feuersbrunst bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Öffnung und machte sich gierig über alles Leben her. Freezer spürte die Hitze wie Nadelstiche auf seiner Haut, bevor ihn ein herabfallender Balken streifte und er das Bewußtsein verlor.


	7. Chapter 7

„Freezer? Freezer, wach auf!“

Nehl hatte sich über die leblose Gestalt gebeugt. Vorsichtig wischte er ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Beinahe erleichtert atmete er auf, als Freezer schwach blinzelte und schließlich die Augen öffnete.

„Du?! Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich?“ krächzte er wütend, indem er sich aus dem trockenen Laubhaufen wühlte. Sein rechter Arm war mit zwei Stecken und einem Stück Stoff geschient worden, das zufälligerweise die gleiche Farbe hatte wie Nehls Anzug.

Tatsächlich trug dieser nichts unter seinem Brustpanzer.  
Nehl drückte ihn sanft aber bestimmt zurück auf das Lager, das aus trockenen Blättern und Laub bestand, die er in der Höhle vorgefunden hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte hier ein wildes Tier gehaust, das aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr zurückgekehrt war.

„Halt still! Du bist verletzt.“ Knurrte er grob.  
„Na und?!“ trotzdem hörte er auf, wie ein Wilder herumzuzappeln, nachdem ein schmerzhafter Stich durch seinen verletzten Arm gefahren war.

_Verdammt, schon wieder der rechte Arm gebrochen!_

„Und? Wo sind wir jetzt?“ wollte er giftig wissen.  
Nehl hatte sich im Schneidersitz neben Freezer gesetzt, der sich tief in das Nest aus Blättern gekuschelt hatte. Hier war es wenigstens einigermaßen warm.

„Ist dir nicht zu kalt?“ wollte er knurrend von Nehl wissen, der ein Stück verbogenes Blech in seinem Schoß hielt in dem ein Häufchen seltsam aussehender blauer Beeren lag.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit einem der hiesigen Raubtiere, als ich was zu Essen gesucht habe. Dabei ist mir ziemlich warm geworden. Wenn der Schneesturm vorbei ist, werde ich nachsehen, ob der Kadaver noch da ist.“  
„Warum?“  
„Na, um ihm das Fell abzuziehen, oder willst du in diesem Aufzug da raus gehen?“

Schon bei dem Gedanken daran fror Freezer alles ab. Auf in seiner Heimat war es auch alles andere als warm, aber mit dem hier war es nicht zu vergleichen. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn man keine wärmende Heizung und kein Dach über dem Kopf hatte.

„Ist das Schiff weit von hier entfernt?“  
„Schon ein Stückchen. Ich gehe morgen hin. Vielleicht finde ich noch etwas von den Vorräten, oder was wir sonst noch so brauchen können. Und vielleicht hat doch noch jemand außer uns überlebt.“

Grinsend hielt er Freezer die Beeren unter die Nase.  
„Hast du Hunger?“  
Dieser wollte schon lautstark Nein brüllen, da knurrte sein Magen. Grummelnd griff er mit seiner heilen Hand hinein und holte eine handvoll der matschigen Beeren heraus.  
„Sind die auch nicht giftig?“ wollte er mißtrauisch wissen.  
„Ich hab schon eine ganze Schale voll gegessen. Sind ziemlich weich und sauer, aber machen satt.“ Seufzend steckte sich Freezer die Beeren in den Mund, verzog zwar das Gesicht, schluckte sie aber tapfer hinunter.

„Bäh! Die sind ja gräßlich! Hast du nichts besseres gefunden?“  
Nehl schüttelte den Kopf. „Draußen liegt meterdick Schnee. Sei froh, daß ich überhaupt was eßbares gefunden habe. Da mußt du dich schon bis morgen gedulden, wenn du was besseres willst.“  
Er kratzte sich am Hals. Eine dicke Kruste getrockneten Blutes zog sich über seinen Nacken.

Freezer nahm sich eine weitere Handvoll der sauren Beeren aus der improvisierten Schale. Sein Blick fiel auf Nehls Seite, wo der Stoff dunkel war von Blut. Hastig wandte er den Blick wieder ab und begutachtete statt dessen neugierig die kleine Höhle, in der Nehl und er sich befanden. Ein kleines, wärmendes Feuer warf tanzende Schatten an die Steinwände, an denen seltsam aussehende Figuren und Zeichen gemalt worden waren. Der gesamte Boden der Höhle war dick mit Laub und Blättern ausgelegt. Pfeifend strich ein eisiger Wind am Eingang vorbei.

„Warum hast du mich mitgenommen?“

Nehl warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Warum? Frag nicht immer so blöd. Meinst du, ich will hier alleine an diesem verfluchten Ort versauern?“  
„Reg dich ab!“ kläffte Freezer zurück. Kurze Zeit war das Schweigen zwischen ihnen eisiger als der Wind draußen.  
Schließlich seufzte Nehl.

„Tut mir leid…“  
„Was tut dir leid? Das du mich angefaucht hast? Ha, da mußt du schon mehr brüllen, um mich zu erschrecken!“  
Nehl grinste.  
„Was gibt es da zu lachen?!“  
„Nichts, gar nichts.“ Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Freezer wurde wütender.  
„Was ist so lustig??!!“  
„Hat dir schon einmal jemand gesagt, daß du richtig süß aussiehst, wenn du dich so künstlich aufregst?“

Freezer verschlug es die Sprache. Mit offenem Mund starrte er Nehl an, um dann knallrot anzulaufen.  
Auf dem Schiff wäre er jetzt wahrscheinlich herumgefahren und davongelaufen. Hier in dieser kleinen Höhle konnte er das vergessen.  
„Ich bin nicht süß!!!“ brüllte er statt dessen.  
„Und wenn du nicht aufhörst so einen Scheiß zu erzählen, dann…“  
„Bringst du mich um?“ Nehl war mit einem Schlag wieder todernst.

„Jetzt hör mal gut zu, Freezer. Ich bin, wahrscheinlich, der einzige Überlebende, zusammen mit dir. Wenn du mich umbringst, bist du ganz alleine. Du vergißt wohl, daß du verletzt bist. Wie willst du dir dein Essen besorgen, mit kaputtem Arm?  
Und dann, in der Nacht, wer hält Wache, wer warnt dich, wenn sich Raubtiere nähern? Du würdest keine Nacht überleben, glaub mir. Unterschätze die Raubtiere auf diesem Planeten nicht.“

Freezer starrte ihn wütend an, seufzte dann schließlich resigniert: „Scheint so, als ob du recht hättest. Wie es aussieht, müssen wir zusammenhalten, wenn wir hier überleben wollen.“  
„Wir kommen doch schon ganz gut miteinander aus, wenn ich da so an unser erstes Zusammentreffen denke.“ Schmunzelte Nehl.

Freezer ging darauf nicht ein. Er konnte ja wohl schlecht zugeben, daß er sich an Nehls Anwesenheit irgendwie gewöhnt hatte. Es war so ähnlich wie mit Zarbon, der ihm auch immer wie ein Schatten gefolgt war.

 _Ein namekianischer Schatten, das ich nicht lache._  
„Und jetzt mach mal ein bißchen Platz, Freezer. Mir ist kalt.“

*

Der Schneesturm hatte sich bereits am nächsten Morgen gelegt.

Nehl war frühzeitig aufgestanden, um zuerst zu den traurigen Überresten des Raumschiffes zu stapfen und anschließend nach dem Kadaver des Raubtieres zu suchen, den er nach langem Suchen schließlich auch fand. Hierbei handelte es sich um so etwas wie eine große Katze, nur mit einem viel längeren Schwanz, Reißzähnen, die beinahe so lang waren wie Nehls Hand und einem sehr dichten, weißen Fell. Bibbernd lud sich der Namekianer das Raubtier auf die Schultern und stapfte durch den Schnee zurück zur Höhle. Zum Fliegen hatte er keine Kraft mehr.

Freezer war wach, als er das Ungetüm in die Höhle schleifte.  
„Und gegen das Vieh hast du gestern gekämpft? Sieht ja nicht gerade stark aus.“ Begrüßte er ihn.

„Nächstes Mal gehst du was zu Essen besorgen. Dann werden wir sehen, wer hier stark ist.“ Gab Nehl bissig zurück, dem der Schweiß vor Anstrengung über das Gesicht lief.  
Schlimmer noch, die Wunde an seiner Seite hatte sich entzündet und näßte.

Keuchend lud er sich einen Rucksack, gefüllt mit allerlei wichtigen Dingen aus dem Schiff, ab, um sich gleich darauf erschöpft in das Laub plumpsen zu lassen. Vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles. Er blinzelte.

„Was ist los? Du siehst so blaß aus.“ Freezer blickte ihn kritisch an.  
„Nur ein kleiner Schwächeanfall, nichts weiter.“  
Ihm war plötzlich so heiß.  
„Ich schlaf eine Runde, dann wird’s schon wieder.“ Freezer ließ ihn nicht aus den roten Augen, als sich Nehl zusammenrollte und sofort einschlief. Als er sich sicher war, daß der Namekianer auch wirklich fest schlief, kroch er vorsichtig an ihn heran und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Stirn.

„Fieber. Der glüht ja richtig.“ Murmelte er leise.

Und was jetzt? Wenn dieser dämliche Namekianer hier abkratzte, war er selbst auch schon so gut wie tot. Freezer blickte sich suchend um, dabei fiel sein Blick auf den Rucksack. Neugierig öffnete er ihn und durchwühlte den Inhalt.

Da waren zwei dicke Decken mit eingebrannten Löchern, zwei Messer, Verbandszeug und jede Menge Schachteln mit Essen in Form von Pillen. Beim Anblick dieser Schächtelchen zog sich Freezers Magen schmerzhaft zusammen.

Wie er dieses Pillenfutter haßte! Aber ohne das würde er wahrscheinlich verhungern. Nehl hatte es gut, der brauchte nur Wasser.  
Freezers Blick wanderte vom Rucksack zu der toten Raubkatze. Besser gesagt zu deren Fell. Was der Namekianer jetzt brauchte war Wärme. Die beiden löchrigen Decken würden ihn kaum warm halten.

Außerdem gibt’s dann heute gegrillte Raubkatze.

Er schnappte sich das eine Messer.  
„Okay, dann fangen wir mal an. Wie ging das mit dem Enthäuten gleich noch mal?“

*

Nehl wachte auf, bevor Freezer damit fertig war. Ihm war immer noch schwindelig und heiß, aber wenigstens fühlte er sich nicht mehr so erschöpft. Jemand hatte zwei nach Rauch stinkende Decken über ihn gelegt. Jemand, der ohne Zweifel Freezer sein mußte. Leise konnte er diesen fluchen hören.

„Was machst du da?“ wollte er neugierig wissen.  
„Ähm… mir war langweilig, da habe ich mir gedacht, ich fange mal an dieses Ding hier zu enthäuten.“  
„Mit einer Hand?“  
„Du vergißt, ich habe noch zwei Füße und einen Schwanz, die einen Arm sehr gut ersetzen können. Und jetzt leg dich wieder hin, ich kann nicht arbeiten, wenn mir jemand die ganze Zeit über die Schulter glotzt!“

Auf Nehls Gesicht schob sich ein Lächeln.  
„Danke, Freezer.“  
Grummelnd vertiefte sich dieser wieder in seine Arbeit.

Als Freezer dann endlich fertig war, breitete er das Fell über Nehls schlafende Gestalt. Dabei fiel der Blick seiner roten Augen auf die dunkle Stelle an Nehls Seite.  
„Der verliert ja immer noch Blut.“

Was nun? Verbandszeug hatte er ja, aber sollte er wirklich diesem mickrigen Grünling helfen? Das lag doch wirklich unter seiner Würde. Andererseits, wenn Nehl starb, war er hier ganz alleine…  
Kurzerhand schlitzte Freezer den Stoff von Nehls Anzug auf.  
_Hm, sieht ja schlimm aus. Die Wunde ist entzündet. Hoffentlich ist ein Desinfektionsmittel im Verbandskasten dabei._

Er hatte Glück.

Nachdem er die Wunde einigermaßen desinfiziert hatte, drückte er eine Lage Gaze darauf und wickelte einen Verband darum. Nehl wachte während der ganzen Prozedur kein einziges Mal auf, was Freezer zu dem Schluß kommen ließ, daß der Namekianer wirklich sehr mitgenommen sein mußte.

„So, das müßte halten.“ Knurrte er. „Stirb mir ja nicht weg!“

Als nächstes kümmerte er sich um die tote Raubkatze, schnitt ein paar große Fleischbrocken ab, um den Rest dann unter einigen Schwierigkeiten nach draußen in die Kälte zu schaffen. Hier würde das Fleisch länger halten.

Der verlockende Duft von gebratenem Fleisch, der kurz darauf die Höhle erfüllte, weckte Nehl aus seinem tiefen Schlaf.  
Müde rieb er sich die Augen.

„Willst du auch was?“ Freezer hielt ihm ein Stück unter die Nase.  
„Nein, danke. Ich hätte nur gern ein bißchen Wasser. Ich fühle mich so ausgetrocknet.“ Sein Blick fiel auf den Verband. Überrascht wandte er sich an Freezer: „Warst du das?“  
Der zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe Schnee in die Schale getan. Müßte eigentlich schon geschmolzen sein.“ Wich er Nehls Frage aus.

Nehl blickte ihn noch verdutzter an.  
_Zuerst der Verband und dann das! Machst du dir am Ende Sorgen um mich, oder ist das alles purer Eigennutz, Freezer?_  
„Was glotzt du schon wieder so blöd? Sauf lieber dein blödes Wasser.“

Als es dunkel und noch eisiger wurde, kroch Freezer zu Nehl unter das Fell, wo es angenehm warm war. Was wahrscheinlich auch auf das Fieber zurückzuführen war.

„Mach dich nicht so breit, Namekianer!“  
„Warum nennst du mich nicht endlich Nehl?“  
„Muß ich das?!“  
„Nein, aber es wäre nett von dir, wenn du mich bei meinem Namen nennen würdest.“  
„Ich bin aber nicht nett!“  
„Aber auch nicht mehr abgrundtiefböse.“ Konterte Nehl.  
„Mach dich trotzdem nicht so breit. Ich mag das nicht, wenn mir jemand so auf der Pelle hängt.“  
„Sei doch nicht immer so verkrampft, ich tu dir doch nichts. Außerdem darf ich dich daran erinnern, daß du damals zu mir ins Bett gekrochen bist.“  
„Na und? Das war eine Ausnahme!“

Es ging noch eine ganze Zeitlang so hin und her, bis es Nehl schließlich zu blöd wurde, er sich umdrehte und einfach so tat, als würde er schlafen.  
Was Freezer nicht davon abhielt weiter zu zetern.

„Ich bin nicht verklemmt, hörst du?! Ich habe früher, als ich noch klein war, immer mit Cooler in einem Bett geschlafen, wenn mir zu kalt war.“  
„Aber das war doch dein Bruder. Das ist was anderes. Wir sind manchmal zu fünft im Bett gelegen.“  
„So? Ist es überhaupt nicht. Deine Haut fühlt sich nicht viel anders an, als die von Cooler…“  
„Warum haßt du ihn eigentlich so?“ unterbrach Nehl seinen Redeschwall.  
„Hassen? Ich weiß nicht. Keine Ahnung. Du weißt ja, wie arrogant er ist. Er ist ja immer der Beste und kann immer alles besser. Der macht mich ganz krank.“

_Das muß in der Familie liegen, dachte sich Nehl im Stillen._

Freezer hielt inne.

„Dabei habe ich früher zu ihm aufgesehen. Er war mein Vorbild. Idiotisch, oder?“  
„Nein, wieso? Jeder hat doch in gewisser Weise ein Vorbild.“  
„Ach tatsächlich. Wer war deines?“  
„Der Oberälteste.“  
Freezer schwieg.  
„Vermißt du ihn?“  
„Sicher. Was glaubst du? Und auch all die anderen. Es ist nicht gerade ein tolles Gefühl zu wissen, der letzte eines Volkes zu sein.“

Freezer zog das Fell bis zum Kinn.  
„Bist du nicht.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Kurz bevor mich dieser idiotische Supersaiyajin besiegt hat, haben sich diese Erdlinge alle die ich auf dem Gewissen hatte zurückgewünscht, samt einem neuen Planeten…“

Nehl hatte ganz runde Augen bekommen.

„Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt??!! Das ist ja, das ist ja großartig!!“  
Freezer knurrte genervt.  
„Ich habe es selbst erst vor kurzem von Cooler erfahren. Das hat ihm wieder gefallen, mir das unter die Nase zu reiben, daß mein ach so liebes Haustier doch nicht so wertvoll ist.  
Zudem binde ich dir das doch nicht auf die Nase. Es war viel schöner, dich unter deinem Heimweh leiden zu sehen.“  
„Und das ist es jetzt nicht mehr?“

Freezer zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Mit der Zeit wird jedes Spiel langweilig. Haben wir noch was von dem Fleisch da? Mein Magen knurrt schon wieder.“

Nehl gab ihm keine Antwort. Freudestrahlend starrte er an die Höhlendecke über sich, auf die das noch brennende Feuer seine Schatten warf.

Sie lebten! Alle! Und hatten ein neues Zuhause.  
_Ich danke euch, Erdlinge, ich danke euch!_  
Freezer blickte Nehl von der Seite her an, ohne daß es dieser bemerkte.

Ein Gefühl der Eifersucht machte sich in seiner Brust breit. Er war eifersüchtig auf etwas, das er im Gegensatz zu Nehl nie besitzen würde: ein Zuhause.  
Seufzend drehte er dem Namekianer den Rücken zu, kuschelte sich tief in das Laub hinein und schloß die Augen, versuchte den Schmerz in seinem Arm zu vergessen und zu schlafen.

*

„Meister Cooler?“  
„Was gibt es?“

Souzer hatte sich ehrfürchtig verbeugt. Was Cooler nicht sah, in seinen gelben Augen spiegelte sich Angst.  
„Euer Bruder ist nach wie vor nicht erschienen. Wir haben auch jeglichen Kontakt zu ihm verloren.“  
„Was soll das heißen??!!“

Cooler hatte sich verärgert in seinem Thron umgewandt. Jetzt wartete er schon seit Tagen auf Freezer, und der hatte sich immer noch nicht blicken lassen.  
_Der kann was erleben, wenn er hier auftaucht._

Der Blick seiner dunkelroten Augen schweifte über die Brücke, die eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit der Freezers besaß. Auch sie besaß ein riesiges Frontfenster, vor dem die Sterne funkelten.  
Schließlich blieben sie an dem vor ihm Knienden hängen.

„Wieso haben wir keinen Kontakt mehr? Ist irgendein Magnetfeld in der Nähe, das den Empfang stört?“  
„Nein, Meister.“ Souzer hob seinen Kopf ein wenig, nur um Coolers verärgertes Gesicht zu sehen. Er mußte schlucken und wandte hastig seinen Blick wieder ab.

War es am Ende so weit gekommen, daß sich Freezer aus dem Staub gemacht hatte? _Aber warum sollte er das tun? Es ist doch nun wirklich nichts dabei, mit mir zusammen einen Planeten zu überfallen._

Cooler wurde sich wieder des wartenden Souzer bewußt.  
„Sonst noch was?!“  
„Nun wir… Das Meteoritenfeld, dem wir noch ausweichen konnten kam aus der Richtung, in der auch das Schiff Eures Bruders lag.“

Cooler hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Sein violetter, kräftiger Schwanz schlug gleichmäßig gegen den Thron. Sollte Freezer mit dem Meteoritenfeld zusammengestoßen sein?

„Aber er wird doch wohl nicht abgestürzt sein?“ fragte er sich laut.  
„Es wäre durchaus möglich, Meister.“ Cooler gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern starrte nach draußen.

Nach kurzer Bedenkzeit meinte er: „Wir werden noch ein wenig hier warten. Vielleicht kommt er noch.“ _Wenn nicht, werden wir uns doch etwas umschauen müssen._ Irgendwie hatte er ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend. _Ihm wird doch nichts passiert sein…_

*

Es sollte sich herausstellen, daß Nehl und Freezer die einzigen Überlebenden der Katastrophe waren. Zwar hatten sie auf ihren Suchen nach Nahrung einige Mitglieder der Crew entdeckt, die den Absturz überlebt hatten, nach den übel zugerichteten Leichen zu urteilen jedoch einem der hiesigen Raubtiere zum Opfer gefallen waren.

„Wir hatten unglaubliches Glück, daß wir diese Höhle gefunden haben.“ Murmelte Nehl, indem er die blutigen Überreste mit Schnee bedeckte. Obwohl es gegen seine Natur war, hatte er die Leichen zuvor nach Dingen untersucht, die er und Freezer brauchen konnten, war jedoch nicht fündig gewesen.

Die Fellmütze, die er notdürftig aus dem Fell einer zweiten Raubkatze genäht hatte, tief ins Gesicht geschoben, hing der Atem wie Nebelschwaden vor seinem grünen Gesicht. Freezer stand trotz der Fellbekleidung zitternd hinter ihm, die Arme um den mageren Körper geschlungen. Er stand bis zur Brust im tiefen Schnee, Nehl reichte er gerade mal bis zur Hüfte.

„Ja toll. Aber können wir jetzt wieder zurückgehen? Mir ist eiskalt!“ Er hustete rauh. „Außerdem bin ich müde und habe Hunger.“

„Da bist du nicht der Einzige.“ Gab Nehl bissig zurück und rückte sich den Rucksack zurecht. Er und Freezer waren schon den ganzen Vormittag auf der Suche nach etwas Eßbarem, hatten jedoch nicht wirklich etwas gefunden. Von den Nagetieren und einem Vogel abgesehen. Freezer würde wohl wieder ein paar Pillen futtern müssen, obwohl er davon immer Bauchkrämpfe bekam.

 _Was muß er die auch nicht vertragen?_  
„Wir könnten noch einmal so eine Raubkatze töten…“  
„Du bist wohl verrückt!! Wir können uns hier keine weiteren Verletzungen leisten!!“  
„Das letzte Mal ging auch alles gut.“ Knurrte Freezer beleidigt.  
„Ja, da hatten wir aber auch jede Menge Glück.“

Nehl erschauerte bei dem Gedanken, in ihrem jetzigen Zustand noch einmal diesen gefährlichen Raubkatzen gegenüberzutreten. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, diese Biester waren ebenso intelligent wie er und Freezer.

„Wie auch immer. Gehen wir zurück. Es scheint ziemlich stürmisch zu werden.“

Freezer wartete, bis Nehl an ihm vorbeigegangen war und folgte dann dessen Spur. So fiel ihm das Gehen durch den tiefen Schnee um ein vieles leichter. Den verletzten Arm hatte er nach wie vor geschient und fest vor seiner Brust gebunden.

„Sag mal, Nehl. Wie lange sind wir eigentlich schon hier?“  
„Ein paar Monate, schätze ich. Und jetzt spar dir deine Kräfte für das Gehen.“ Kam die knurrende Antwort von vorne.  
Freezer blieb mit einem Ruck stehen. Auch wenn eine Art Waffenstillstand zwischen ihnen herrschte, hatte dieser unterentwickelte Namekianer nicht das Recht, so mit ihm zu sprechen!  
Er war schon drauf und dran, seine Wut an Nehl auszulassen, da vernahm er plötzlich das verräterische Schnurren einer Katze. Einer sehr großen Katze.

Fieberhaft ließ er seinen Blick über den Schnee gleiten. Ihm brach plötzlich der Angstschweiß aus.

„Nehl.“ Flüsterte er leise. Seine Stimme zitterte vor Anspannung. „Da ist eine Katze, rechts von dir.“ Nehl blieb stehen. Der stürmischer werdende Wind blies ihm die Schneeflocken um die Ohren. Trotz großer Anstrengung konnte er nichts hören. Hatte sich Freezer am Ende geirrt?

„Wo ist sie?“ flüsterte er. „Ich kann sie nicht sehen.“ Auch als er nach einem starken Ki suchte, konnte er nichts spüren. Waren diese Biester etwa imstande, ihre Aura zu unterdrücken?  
Freezer antwortete ihm nicht. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte er in die Schneelandschaft. Nehl hatte Recht, da war keine Katze mehr. Unruhig blickte er sich um. Schon konnte er Nehls Gestalt durch das dichte Schneetreiben kaum noch erkennen.

„Komisch, ich hätte schwören können…“

Jäh schien der Schnee vor ihm lebendig zu werden. Freezer schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und sprang zurück, als er plötzlich in zwei große, gelbe Augen blickte, blitzend vor Intelligenz und Jagdlust. Instinktiv schlug Freezer zu, wurde jedoch mit einem einzigen Prankenhieb zu Boden geworfen, noch bevor sein Schlag das Ziel finden konnte. Benommen blieb er im kalten Schnee liegen, nahm nur unbewußt war, wie es warm sein Gesicht entlangzurinnen begann.

Nehl war herumgefahren. Schon hatte sich die Raubkatze ihm zugewandt. Es schien dem Namekianer beinahe so, als würde sich ein schiefes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zaubern. Von Freezer war wohl keine Hilfe zu erwarten, stellte er mit einem kurzen Blick fest. Vor dessen Gesicht hatte sich der Schnee rot verfärbt.

Die Katze vor ihm schnurrte. Ihr buschiger Schwanz schlug von einer Seite auf die andere, die Ohren spielten nervös. Es war ihr anzusehen, wie sie es genoß, die Hilflosigkeit ihres Opfers zu spüren. Demonstrativ fuhr sie ihre Krallen ein und wieder aus.

_Wieso greift sie nicht endlich an?_

Da konnte er es plötzlich, durch das Pfeifen und Rauschen des eisigen Windes, hören: Miauen!

Nehls Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, um dann verstärkt gegen seine Brust zu klopfen. Das mußten an die drei Katzen sein. Und tatsächlich begannen sie sich nacheinander aus dem Schnee an ihr Opfer heranzuschieben, es zu umzingeln.

_Jungtiere! Und das hier muß die Mutter sein._

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung sprang eines der Jungtiere nach vorne, schnappte ungeschickt nach Nehl, bekam den Rucksack zu fassen und riß ihn binnen kürzerster Zeit in Fetzen. Nehl verlor durch den Angriff das Gleichgewicht und fiel in den Schnee.  
_Sie lernen das Jagen!_

*

Freezer kam wieder einigermaßen zu sich. Stöhnend blinzelte er mit den Augen und hob den Kopf. Vor ihm auf dem Boden war der Schnee rot befleckt. Verblüfft griff er an seine Stirn, hatte plötzlich Blut an seinen Fingern. Sein Blick wandte sich von seinen Händen ab, dem grausamen Schauspiel vor ihm zu.

Da waren jede Menge große Katzen und Nehl mittendrin, der sich mit den Raubtieren einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod lieferte. Seine Felljacke war schon an mehreren Stellen zerfetzt und blutig. Irgend etwas schien mit seinem linken Bein nicht zu stimmen. Er konnte es nicht richtig belasten.

Vor Freezers Augen verschwamm plötzlich alles. Keuchend kniff er die Augen zusammen und ließ seinen erhitzten Kopf in den kalten Schnee fallen. Dumpf drang das Fauchen der Katzen an seine Ohren, dazwischen das Reißen von Stoff und Haut, Schmerzensschreie, Knistern von Energie, wenn Nehl sein Ki aufpowerte. Aber das war selten, sehr selten.  
Freezer öffnete wieder die Augen, atmete tief und kräftig durch und rappelte sich auf. Ihm war schwindelig. Schon hatte er Angst, seine Beine würden ihn nicht tragen.

Die größte der Katzen hatte den zerschundenen Namekianer unter ihren Pranken begraben. Mit ihrer rauhen Zunge leckte sie ihm das Blut von der Brust, schnurrte behaglich bei der Aussicht auf Futter.

Freezer hielt sich den gebrochenen Arm, in seinen Augen blitzte es plötzlich bedrohlich auf. Schwankend ging er auf den Ring der Raubtiere zu, die ihn nicht bemerkten.  
_Du wirst ihn nicht kriegen, du verdammte Bestie! Er gehört MIR!!_  
Und dann begann seine Kraft zu steigen.

*

Nehl wünschte sich nur noch, daß die Katze seinem Leben endlich ein Ende setzen würde. Ihre scharfen Krallen nagelten seinen Körper geradezu am Boden fest. Die Kälte kroch langsam seine ungeschützte Haut hinauf. Die Fellkleidung war schon längst zerrissen worden. Nehl hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr, sich zu wehren.

Ein plötzliches rotes Leuchten erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein kurzes Summen, überraschtes Fauchen und die Katze sackte in sich zusammen, ihr kräftiger Körper feinsäuberlich in der Mitte durchtrennt. Der Schnee um das getötet Raubtier färbte sich augenblicklich blutrot. Die jüngeren Katzen waren herumgefahren, um sich dem neuen Angreifer zu stellen.

_Freezer? Aber ich dachte…_

Mit letzter Kraft schob er die tote Katze von sich und setzte sich auf. Freezer stand vor den verdutzt dreinschauenden Raubtieren, umhüllt von rotem Licht, in jeder Hand eine schwebende, rotierende Scheibe roter Energie. Sein Gesicht war eine verzerrte Fratze aus Blut und Zorn. Die roten Augen funkelten wie irrsinnig.

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung schickte er die tödlichen Waffen los, von denen beide ihr Ziel mit grausamer Präzision trafen. Die letzte Katze kniff den Schwanz ein und suchte laut maunzend ihr Heil in der Flucht.

Bis auf das Pfeifen des Windes war es plötzlich sehr still. Freezer starrte auf Nehl, der verblüfft vor ihm im Schnee saß, brachte noch etwas wie ein Lächeln zustande, bevor ihm die Knie einknickten und er zusammenbrach.

*

_Weißt du, Cooler, ich vermisse Mama. Ich weiß, ich hab sie nie kennengelernt, aber ich vermisse sie trotzdem. Du hast sie gekannt, nicht wahr? Wie war sie? War sie hübsch und stark?  
Wie war ihre Stimme? Hat sie dir gesagt, daß sie dich liebt? Hat sie dich beschützt und getröstet, wenn du mal traurig warst? Wie fühlten sich ihre Hände an? Hatte sie zierliche, schlanke Finger? Und ihr Geruch, wie war der? Sehe ich ihr wirklich so ähnlich, wie du immer sagst?_

_Cooler? Meinst du, sie ist böse, weil ich geboren wurde und sie gestorben ist? Vati ist böse auf mich, aber ich habe es nicht gewollt, Cooler, ganz ehrlich nicht! Ich will nicht, daß Vati wütend auf mich ist, ich will ein Sohn sein, auf den er stolz ist. Aber das ist so schwer._

_Cooler? Ich will, daß Mama wieder da ist! Sie soll zurückkommen!!  
Cooler!!_

*

Wie er es geschafft hatte, Freezer zurück zur Höhle zu schleppen, wußte Nehl hinterher selbst nicht mehr. Irgend etwas trieb ihn an, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, Schritt für Schritt mit seiner leblosen Last auf dem Rücken durch den Schnee zu stapfen.

Mehr als einmal gab sein verletztes Bein nach und er fiel der Länge nach in den Schnee. Und jedesmal benötigte es mehr Überwindung, wieder aufzustehen und weiterzugehen.

„Weißt du, Freezer, du bist ganz schön schwer.“ Keuchte Nehl, um sich abzulenken. Es war nicht mehr weit, er mußte ganz einfach durchhalten.

„Sie soll zurückkommen.“ Murmelte Freezer dich an seinem Ohr.  
„Wer?“ Doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

Als sie die Höhle dann endlich erreicht hatten, ließ sich Nehl zuerst einfach fallen. Freezer rutschte von seinem Rücken und blieb regungslos im Laub liegen. Keuchend, kleine Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, drehte Nehl den Kopf und blickte Freezer lange an. Ihm war bisher gar nicht richtig aufgefallen, wie dürr dieser geworden war.  
Er wirkte zerbrechlich, wie Glas. Leicht bewegten sich die Lippen in seinem blutigen Gesicht.

_Er träumt._

Nehl stemmte sich in die Höhe, um gemeinsam mit Freezer unter das Fell zu kriechen um der eisigen Kälte zu entgehen..  
_Ob er die Nacht überstehen wird? Ob ich diese Nacht überstehen werde? Ich fühle mich so schwach und müde…_

Tief in der Nacht wachte Nehl auf. Draußen hatte sich der Schneesturm inzwischen gelegt, zwei Monde standen klar am Nachthimmel. Neben ihm hatte Freezer die Arme fest um sich geschlungen, drängte seinen Körper eng an den Nehls. Im Schlaf weinte er leise vor sich hin.

Der Namekianer lauschte auf die abgehackten Schluchzer. Freezer mußte total erschöpft sein, geistig und körperlich. Vorsichtig nahm er den Schlafenden in seine Arme. Freezer zuckte erschreckt zusammen, wachte jedoch nicht auf.  
Murmelnd drückte er sich enger an Nehls breite Brust, vergrub sein tränennasses Gesicht an dessen Hals.

_Wir werden diese Nacht überleben, gemeinsam!_

*

Sie schliefen lange in den Tag hinein.

Das Wetter wurde etwas besser. Sogar die Sonne schien, schwach zwar, aber sie weckte wenigstens ihre Lebensgeister wieder.  
Nehl saß im Eingang der Höhle und ließ sich die Sonne auf die Haut scheinen. Wie er diese wärmenden Strahlen vermißt hatte. Durch die helle Sonne machte die ganze Landschaft auch einen weitaus freundlicheren Eindruck als zuvor. Tief atmete Nehl die kühle Luft ein und mußte husten. Seine Lungen schmerzten dabei ein wenig.

Hinter ihm lag Freezer erschöpft im Laubhaufen. Langsam hob und senkte sich seine Brust unter dem wärmenden Fell. Nehl hatte ihm bereits einen Brei aus den blauen Beeren gekocht, den Freezer mehr als widerwillig runtergewürgt hatte. Immerhin hatte ihn das ein wenig gekräftigt. Zuvor hatte ihm Nehl noch das Blut einigermaßen von Gesicht und Körper gewaschen und ihn verbunden.

„Wie fühlst du dich da hinten?“ wollte der Namekianer wissen, ohne sich umzuwenden. Freezer drehte den Kopf. Nehls breiter Rücken hob sich dunkel vom hellen Hintergrund ab.

„Geht so. Besser.“  
„Willst du noch etwas zu essen?“ Freezer gab ihm keine Antwort. Sein Blick hing nach wie vor an Nehls Gestalt.  
_Dieser breite Rücken…_

Unerwartet wandte Nehl seinen Kopf nach hinten. Seine schwarzen Augen, in denen sich das Sonnenlicht spiegelte, trafen auf Freezers. Dessen erste Reaktion war, seinen Blick abzuwenden. Statt dessen blieb er an Nehls Gesicht hängen, wanderte über die hohen Wangenknochen, die Nase, den Mund mit den scharfen Fängen. Lange blickten sie sich gegenseitig an.  
In Freezer drängte sich eine Bemerkung auf, doch er wurde von Nehl unterbrochen, bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

„Nun?“  
„Nein, lieber etwas zu trinken.“  
Nehl stand seufzend auf, legte etwas Holz auf das Feuer und erhitzte das Schmelzwasser.  
„Wir haben bald keinen Tee mehr.“ Stellte er fest, indem er zwei, drei Blätter in das heiße Wasser streute. „Im Schiff ist auch nichts mehr.“

Freezer hatte sich etwas aufgesetzt und beobachtete jetzt Nehl dabei, wie dieser den Tee kochte. Der Namekianer selbst hatte noch keinen Schluck davon getrunken, sondern alles ihm überlassen. Heißes Wasser alleine würde ihm reichen, hatte er gemeint.

„Sag mal, Nehl.“ Er zögerte lange. Nur das Blubbern des kochenden Wassers war zu hören. „Gibt es zwischen Namekianern auch enge Freundschaften?“ Nehl hatte die Schale mit dem Tee aus dem Feuer gefischt und ließ sie jetzt ein wenig auskühlen.

„Ja und nein.“ Antwortete er überrascht. „So etwas wie Heirat gibt es bei uns nicht, so wie bei euch. Aber es kann durchaus sein, daß zwei Namekianer für ein ganzes Leben zusammenbleiben, aber das ist eher selten. In unserer Gesellschaft ist Gemeinschaft etwas ganz wichtiges. Einer alleine kann nicht überleben, wir brauchen die anderen. Schon weil wir so wenige sind.“ Er hielt Freezer die Schale mit dem dampfenden Tee hin, die dieser vorsichtig ergriff.

„Wieso wolltest du das wissen?“ Freezer zuckte mit den Schultern und schlürfte vorsichtig seinen Tee.  
„Hat mich nur interessiert.“ Er blickte zur Decke, wo die Wandmalereien durch das flackernde Feuer beinahe lebendig wirkten.  
„Wer das wohl gemalt hat?“  
„Hm, keine Ahnung. Vielleicht Schiffbrüchige wie wir?“  
„Meinst du?“  
„Ja, wieso nicht? Wir könnten uns auch verewigen. Schau.“ Nehl richtete einen kleinen Strahl Energie auf die Felswand.  
„Was soll das darstellen??“  
„Das bist du und das bin ich.“

Freezer schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das erkennt doch niemand.“  
„Ich bin ja auch Krieger und kein Künstler!“ verteidigte sich Nehl.

Freezer gab ihm keine Antwort. Er fühlte sich viel zu erschöpft, um jetzt lange herumzustreiten. Müde kuschelte er sich wieder unter die Decke und war nach kurzer Zeit auch schon eingeschlafen. Nehl, der neben ihm im Laubhaufen saß, starrte die leise schnarchende Gestalt unentwegt an.

 _Was ist das nur? Wieso entwickle ich dieses Gefühl für ihn? Wie kann ich für den Mörder von Millionen von Lebewesen, dem Zerstörer von Welten, Freundschaft empfinden?_ Nehl stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände.

Ein tiefer Seufzer drängte sich über seine Lippen. So lange sie hier auf diesem Planeten festsaßen, war das kein so großes Problem. Was aber, wenn sie doch wieder zurück in die Zivilisation kamen? Was dann? Sie würden nicht mehr so vertraut miteinander umgehen können, dann waren sie wieder Herr und Sklave.

Freezer würde wieder der Alte werden, grausam und brutal, und das konnte Nehl nicht akzeptieren.

Schwer ließ er sich nach hinten fallen. Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt starrte er das Bild an der Felsdecke über sich an. Außer dem leisen Knistern des Feuers und Freezers leisem Schnarchen war nichts zu vernehmen.

*

„Nehl?“

Er mußte eingeschlafen sein, denn als der Namekianer die Augen öffnete, war es finster. Nur die Glut schien in ihrem roten Licht.  
„Hm?“ Er mußte sich zuerst orientieren. Freezer lag dicht neben ihm, die roten Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Augen, in denen das Verlangen nach körperlicher Wärme zu lesen war.

„… nichts. Vergiß es.“ Er drehte sich von ihm weg.

Nehl legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Was ist los?“ wollte er vorsichtig wissen.  
„Nichts! Habe ich doch schon gesagt!“ kam die giftige Antwort zurück.

Er verschluckte sich beinahe an seiner eigenen Spucke, als ihn Nehl plötzlich in die Arme nahm und ihn näher an sich zog.  
„Laß mich los!“  
„Nein. So eine Umarmung ab und zu tut dir nur gut! Und halt still, ich will deinem Arm nicht weh tun.“

Freezer hörte mit den Versuchen auf, sich aus der Umarmung zu befreien. Er fühlte sich dazu auch einfach immer noch viel zu schwach. Das es Nehl nicht anders ging hatte er in diesem Moment völlig vergessen.

Schweigend lagen sie nebeneinander. Ganz deutlich konnte er Nehls warmen Atem auf seinem Nacken spüren, die zerrissene Felljacke, den weichen Stoff der Hose.

„Nehl? Was ich vorher sagen wollte: was machen wir, wenn Cooler uns sucht und uns hier findet? Wird dann alles so wie früher?“  
„Willst du denn nicht, daß es wieder so wird?“  
Freezer seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht. Aber es wird mir wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben wieder so zu werden, wenn ich überleben will.“

Er drehte sich um und schlang seinen Arm um Nehls Oberkörper. Dieser konnte den ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Herzschlag spüren. Seltsam dieser Gedanke, daß auch Freezer ein lebendes, denkendes, fühlendes Wesen war.

„Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich nicht so leben wie du. Ich bin Freezer, daran kann ich nichts ändern. Ich bin ehrgeizig und stolz, ich will mein Leben so führen, wie ich es bisher getan habe.“ Fuhr er fort. „Aber dann kommst du und hast mich total verwirrt. Ich kann dich mit meinem Leben nicht vereinbaren, ihr seid so grundverschieden.“ Er blickte den Namekianer jetzt direkt an. „Und ich will mich nicht zwischen euch entscheiden.“

Nehl senkte seinen Kopf und rieb seine Nase an Freezers, bevor er ihn sanft küßte.

Freezer spürte den gehauchten Kuß kaum auf seinen Lippen, und trotzdem hatte er zuvor nie etwas derart Schönes erlebt.

All die Küsse davor, der Sex, die unzähligen Liebschaften waren nichts im Vergleich dazu. In diesem einen Kuß lagen gleichzeitig Schutz, Trost und Ebenbürtigkeit.

Trotzdem, oder gerade deswegen erschreckte es Freezer.  
Sprachlos starrte er Nehl aus großen Augen an.

„Du… ich… wir… aber das kann nicht…“ er suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten und, als er keine fand, drückte seine Lippen fest gegen Nehls.

„Langsam, langsam!“ murmelte Nehl, während Freezer an seinen Lippen hing. Vorsichtig suchte er nach einer bequemeren Lage.

Freezer hatte seinen Kopf auf Nehls grüne Brust gebettet und blickte ihn jetzt ausdruckslos an. Mit der Zunge leckte er sich über die Lippen.

„Was sollte das vorher werden?“ wollte er anschließend dumpf wissen. Nehl zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ah, so? Du weißt das nicht? Ganz toll, wirklich! Du küßt mich und weißt nicht einmal warum? Und hör auf damit, so blöd in der Gegend rumzugrinsen!“ Freezer drehte den Kopf, um dieses verhaßte grüne Gesicht nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.

_Verhaßt, das ich nicht lache!! Ich habe es lieb gewonnen, dieses grüne Gesicht. Aber kann ich das zugeben, ohne die Achtung vor mir selbst zu verlieren?  
Ich kann doch niemandem mehr unter die Augen treten, wenn ich jetzt zugebe, daß ich einen Namekianer, ein primitives Wesen, gernhabe! _

Mit einem Ruck setzte sich Freezer auf.  
„Am besten, wir vergessen beide, was passiert ist.“ Knurrte er finster, fast zu hastig. Um so schneller sie diese Sache aus der Welt schafften um so besser.

Nehl blickte ihn schweigend an.  
„Soll ich dir sagen, warum ich dich geküßt habe?“ fragte er, ohne auf Freezers Bemerkung  
einzugehen. Dieser wollte die Antwort gar nicht wissen, glaubte sogar, sie schon zu kennen. Nehl jedoch wartete seine Erwiderung gar nicht erst ab, sondern fuhr nach einer kurzen Pause fort: „Weil… ich dich mag.“

Bodenlose Stille machte sich in der kleinen Höhle breit.  
Freezer starrte Nehl aus großen Augen völlig verdattert an.

„Du magst mich?“ piepste er.  
Nehl, der jetzt doch ein wenig rot um die Nase geworden war, nickte.  
„Ja, es scheint so.“  
„Aber das geht nicht!“ begehrte Freezer plötzlich auf. „Ich bin Freezer, du kannst mich nicht mögen!! Das… das geht einfach nicht!!“ er verstummte abrupt, als Nehl sein Kinn fest in die Hand nahm und ihm aufmerksam in die roten Augen blickte.

Es war Freezer gerade so, als könnten diese glänzenden Augen durch ihn hindurch, direkt in seine Seele blicken.  
_Schau mich nicht so an!_

Im nächsten Moment konnte er auch schon Nehls weiche Lippen spüren. Freezer ließ sich in diesen weiteren Kuß einfach fallen. Er vertraute in dieses innige Gefühl, vertraute Nehl, der ihn küßte, wie es noch nie jemand vor ihm gewagt hatte.


	8. Chapter 8

Tage vergingen, die Nächte begannen kürzer zu werden, kaum merklich stieg die Temperatur ein wenig an. Die Sonne schien kräftiger, war jedoch immer noch zu schwach, die ewige Decke aus Schnee und Eis wegzuschmelzen. Dort jedoch, wo der Schnee nicht so dicht lag, schoben sich vereinzelte grüne Pflanzen der Sonne entgegen.

Die Beerensträucher, die sie beide mit am Leben erhalten hatten, hingen jetzt voller saftiger, blauer Früchte, die um ein Vielfaches größer waren als die während dem kalten Wetter. Ab und an fingen die empfindlichen, spitzen Ohren Vogelgezwitscher auf.

Nehl hatte den Umschwung des Wetters durchaus bemerkt. Ob das etwa der Frühling war? Oder gar der Sommer? Er war gerade dabei, durch den schweren Schnee zu stapfen, Augen und Ohren offen, um bei jedem kleinsten Anzeichen von Gefahr bereit zu sein.

Jetzt stand er für einige Minuten still, lauschte auf die leisen Stimmen der erwachenden Natur. Seine schwarzen Augen erhaschten einen Vogel, der über den klaren Himmel flatterte, Ästchen und Gras in seinem Schnabel.

Nehl rückte sich den Rucksack zurecht, den er wie immer auf dem Rücken festgeschnallt hatte. Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, als er ihn aus dem zerstörten Raumschiff mitgenommen hatte. Tatsächlich hatte der Namekianer jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, wie lange er und Freezer hier schon festsaßen. Es konnten Wochen, Monate, ja vielleicht Jahre sein.

Bei dem Gedanken an Freezer, der ebenfalls auf der Suche nach Nahrung war, schob sich ein belustigtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Es war etwas eingetreten, das er nie für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Sie waren Freunde geworden.

Nun gut, Freezer hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten damit, sich das einzugestehen, gelegentlich rastete er auch noch aus, aber im Großen und Ganzen konnte man von einer Freundschaft sprechen.

Während sich Nehl über einen Strauch Beeren hermachte, wanderten seine Gedanken zu den letzten Tagen zurück. Tage, in denen ihm Freezer in einem wutentbrannten Ausbruch endlich alles erzählt hatte:

_„Warum hast du nur so viel Angst davor, dir einzugestehen, daß auch du Gefühle hast, Freezer? Ich sehe es dir doch an, daß du dich nach Geborgenheit sehnst. Oder hast du einfach Angst davor, daß jemand diese Gefühle verletzt?  
Was ist zum Beispiel mit deinem Bruder? Du hast mir gesagt, daß er dein Vorbild gewesen ist. Warum hast du jetzt nur noch Haß für ihn übrig? Die einzige Person, an der du wirklich zu hängen zu scheinst, ist deine Mutter. Fehlt sie dir?“_

_„Halt endlich die Klappe!!! Halt einfach die Klappe!!  
Wie kannst du es wagen, so zu reden??!! Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich durchgemacht habe!! Ich war immer alleine! Mich hat nie jemand getröstet, wenn ich mal traurig war, nie hat mir jemand geholfen! Ich mußte selber sehen, wie ich zurecht kam! Meinem Vater wäre es doch am liebsten gewesen, wenn ich bei einem seiner brutalen Trainings draufgegangen wäre! In seinen Augen war ich schuld am Tod seiner Frau, selbst Cooler hat mich das spüren lassen! Ich war damals so furchtbar schwach!_

_Aber als ich dann älter wurde, begann ich ihr ähnlicher zu werden! Jetzt sollte ich sie ersetzen! Immer wieder bekam ich zu hören, daß alles, was mir passiert, meine eigene Schuld sei!  
Cooler hat mir damals nicht geholfen! Er ist einfach daneben gestanden und hat zugeschaut!!“_

_„Wie alt warst du damals?“_  
„Zehn oder zwölf…“  
„Es tut mir leid, Freezer. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie das ist, von niemandem geliebt zu werden. Ich war nie alleine…“

Nehl hielt inne. Freezer hatte in dieser Nacht geheult wie ein kleines Kind. Tränen waren wie Bäche über sein Gesicht geronnen, um schließlich vom Kinn zu tropfen. Der Anblick hatte Nehl schier das Herz zerrissen. Er hatte versucht, Freezer zu trösten so gut er konnte. Danach war Freezers Vertrauen zu Nehl stärker und tiefer geworden, als jemals zuvor.

Mit Schwung lud er sich den ächzenden Rucksack auf und stiefelte Richtung Höhle.

Freezer schien hier in letzter Zeit richtig glücklich geworden zu sein, auch wenn er es nach wie vor nicht richtig zugeben wollte.  
Nehls Kopf wandte sich dem kaum bewölkten Himmel zu, als er ein Geräusch vernahm. Ein Geräusch, das überhaupt nicht in diese Gegend paßte.

 _Motorengeräusch? Ist das am Ende ein Raumschiff?_  
Angestrengt suchten seine Augen den Himmel ab.

Ja, da war es!

Kreischend durchschnitt es den Himmel und landete sanft im Schneegestöber, wenige hundert Meter von Nehl entfernt, der durch den plötzlichen Windstoß beinahe von den Füßen gerissen wurde. Die Arme schützend erhoben, starrte er völlig perplex das Raumschiff an, nachdem sich der aufgescheuchte Schnee wieder einigermaßen gelegt hatte.

Es war nicht ganz so groß wie das von Freezer, mit vielen Beulen und Schrammen, die die silbrig schimmernde Hülle verunstalteten. Hier und da erkannte Nehl schwärzliche Rauchspuren, wahrscheinlich von Zusammenstößen mit anderen Schiffen, die nicht ganz so gut auf dieses hier zu sprechen gewesen waren.

Nehl wußte nicht so recht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Vielleicht war das ihre einzige Möglichkeit, von diesem höllischen Planeten zu entkommen. Andererseits, wollten sie das überhaupt noch? Hatten sie hier nicht so etwas wie Zuflucht gefunden?

Den Ausschlag gab die Tatsache, daß ihre Pillenvorräte so gut wie aufgebraucht waren und Freezer ohne diese Vorräte den nächsten Winter nicht überleben würde.  
Schweren Herzens machte sich Nehl auf den Weg, um sich das Schiff näher anzusehen.

*

Freezer blickte den Namekianer kritisch an.

„Und du bist dir sicher, daß uns diese unterentwickelten Hohlköpfe mitnehmen werden?“  
„Ja, warum nicht?“

Bei der Mannschaft des Raumschiffes hatte es sich um einfache Händler gehandelt, die auf den Planeten gekommen waren, um einige der Raubkatzen zu fangen und deren Fell und Fleisch zu verkaufen. Sie waren recht erstaunt gewesen, einen Namekianer hier zu finden, hatten sich nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel aber dazu bereit erklärt, Nehl und Freezer mitzunehmen.

Jetzt saßen die beiden im Innern des riesigen Frachtraums auf einem Stapel Kisten, beide eine Tasse wärmenden Tees in den Händen. Um sie herum herrschte reges Treiben. Stimmen brüllten, schwere Stiefel klapperten auf dem metallenen Boden, Kisten fielen polternd zu Boden. Über all dem hing der Geruch von Blut der frisch erlegten Raubkatzen, die direkt hier ausgenommen und enthäutet wurden.

Beim Anblick der großen Katzen stieg ein fast wehmütiges Gefühl in Nehl auf. Auch wenn sie auf dem Planeten Gegner gewesen waren, so taten sie ihm jetzt leid, wie sie so tot vor ihm lagen.  
Neben ihm baumelte Freezer mit den Beinen. Nachdenklich blickte er in seine Tasse.

„Ich habe noch nie so komische Leute gesehen. Woher kommen sie?“ wollte er schließlich wissen. Nehl nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.  
„Aus allen Winkeln der Galaxie. Es sind Vertriebene, die keine Heimat mehr haben. Der Captain ist zum Beispiel ein Saiyajin…“  
„Ein Saiyajin???!!“  
„Ja, aber keine Angst, er weiß nicht, wer du bist. Ich habe deinen Namen nicht erwähnt.“

Freezer gab ihm keine Antwort. Ausdruckslos starrte er wieder in seinen Tee.  
_Von einem Saiyajin gerettet, welch Ironie._  
Er blickte auf, als jemand neben ihn trat. Das mußte der Captain sein.

Die typisch schwarzen Haare nach allen Seiten hin abstehend und der Affenschwanz, der locker um die Hüfte lag zeichneten den Mann eindeutig als Saiyajin aus. Mit wachen, klaren Augen musterte er seine beiden Passagiere. Dann schob sich plötzlich ein breites Lächeln auf sein kantiges, bärtiges Gesicht, über das mehr als eine Narbe lief.

Kräftig schlug er Freezer auf die Schultern.  
„Respekt!“ brüllte er dabei, während Freezer beinahe von der Kiste fiel. Nehl grinste etwas unbeholfen.  
„Das ihr beide so lange auf diesem Planeten ausgehalten habt! Wirklich, das verdient meinen ehrlichen Respekt!“

Er winkte eine Arbeiterin heran.  
„Leila, kümmere dich doch bitte um die beiden hier. Wenn wir hier fertig sind, möchte ich mich ein wenig mit diesen Teufelskerlen unterhalten.“ Freezer warf einen aufmerksamen Blick auf das Mädchen. Wie alle anderen auch trug sie dicke Fellkleidung gegen die Kälte und eine Schneebrille. Auch sie besaß einen Affenschwanz, ließ ihn im Gegensatz zum Captain jedoch locker herabhängen.  
_Noch ein Saiyajin?_

Aber das Mädchen hatte rötliche Haare, vielleicht war sie ein Mischling. Leila winkte den beiden ihr zu folgen und führte sie tiefer in das Schiff hinein. Wie es seine Art war, blickte sich Nehl neugierig um, während Freezer das Mädchen nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er traute diesen Saiyajins nicht über den Weg.

„Entspann dich mal ein bißchen.“ Flüsterte Nehl dicht neben ihm. „Uns droht keine Gefahr. Hab Vertrauen.“  
„Sehr witzig.“

Unterwegs trafen sie auf Vertreter der verschiedensten Völker. Freezer duckte sich jedesmal unbehaglich, wenn sie einem Saiyajin begegneten, aber es schien ihn niemand zu erkennen.

„So, da wären wir.“ Leila hatte angehalten und stieß eine Türe auf. Dahinter erstreckte sich ein kleiner aber gemütlich eingerichteter Raum. Er war angenehm warm.  
„Ihr könnt euch hier etwas ausruhen und frisch machen. Ich hole euch, wenn mein Vater fertig mit der Arbeit ist.“ Sie schenkte den beiden ein breites Lächeln, das wirklich sehr an den Captain erinnerte und schloß die Türe hinter sich.

Nehl und Freezer waren allein.  
„Soso, sie ist also die Tochter des Captain.“ Knurrte Freezer. „Ich will nur hoffen, hier rennt kein Saiyajin herum, der mich erkennt.“  
„Hat dich jemals einer in deiner vierten Form gesehen? Nein? Dann brauchst du dir ja keine Sorgen zu machen.“ Entgegnete  
Nehl und öffnete die Türe zum Badezimmer.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, gehe ich duschen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie ich das Wasser vermißt habe.“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten hatte er auch schon die Türe hinter sich geschlossen. Wenig später konnte Freezer das Plätschern von Wasser hören. Während Nehl duschte, kam Leila noch einmal vorbei, um ihnen etwas frisches zum Anziehen zu bringen.

Freezer besah sich grummelnd die beiden dunkelblauen Overalls, bevor er beschloß, nichts zu tragen. Es hatte ihn schon genervt, die ganze Zeit diese Fellklamotten anzuhaben.  
„Du, Nehl! Wie lange willst du noch unter dem Wasser stehen? Ich will auch noch duschen!“

Fast gleichzeitig hörte das Plätschern auf und die Türe ging auf. Nehl, tropfend vor Nässe, trat heraus, ein Handtuch um die Schultern gelegt, mit dem er sich den Kopf abtrocknete.  
„Ist ja gut. Du kannst jetzt rein.“ Er hielt inne, als er Freezers knallrotes Gesicht sah.  
„Was ist los?“  
„Nichts!! Gar nichts!!“ er schob sich an Nehls dampfendem Körper vorbei ins Badezimmer und verrammelte die Türe hinter sich.  
_Ich stelle mich an, als hätte ich ihn noch nie nackt gesehen! Das ist ja peinlich._

Hastig drehte Freezer das warme Wasser auf und ließ es sich genußvoll über den zerschundenen Körper rinnen. Rund zwei Minuten später war das Wasser eiskalt. Genervt trat er die Türe auf und starrte mißmutig in Richtung Nehl.

„Danke! Das Wasser ist eiskalt!“ Der Namekianer schenkte ihm keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit. Er war gerade dabei, sich den Overall anzuziehen. Freezer sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich den blauen Stoff über die nach wie vor breiten Schultern zog und den Reißverschluß schloß.

„Hm, paßt ja wie angegossen.“ Er wandte sich zu Freezer um und ließ sich auf das Bett plumpsen. Frech grinste er ihn an.  
„Sieh an, nur ein Bett. Sieht so aus, als müßten wir es uns teilen.“  
„Ich werd dir gleich…“ spielerisch knuffte er Nehl in die Rippen. Lachend ließ sich dieser nach hinten auf das Bett fallen.  
„Ich kann’s noch gar nicht fassen.“

„Was kannst du nicht fassen?“ wollte Freezer wissen, der ins Bett geklettert war und nun auf dem Namekianer lag. Nehl hatte seine Arme locker um ihn geschlungen.  
„Das wir gerettet sind. Wenn diese Händler nicht aufgekreuzt wären… wir hätten den nächsten Winter doch nicht überlebt.“  
„Hm, du vielleicht schon.“  
„So ganz allein, ohne dich? Wohl kaum.“

Sie verfielen in Schweigen.  
„Wirst du den Captain fragen, ob er dich nach Namek bringt?“  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Ich vermisse die anderen…“  
„Ich werde dich vermissen.“  
_Was hab ich da nur gesagt!!_

Nehl blickte Freezer überrascht an, der seinem Blick standhielt.  
„Wirklich? Meinst du das ernst?“  
„Würde ich es sonst sagen?“  
Er fuhr dem Namekianer mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über die Lippen.

„Ich werde dich vermissen, Nehl, aber ich kann weder bei dir bleiben noch du bei mir.  
Mein Vater und Cooler würden dich umbringen, wenn sie rausbekommen, was zwischen uns läuft.“

„Ja…“ in diesem Augenblick wurde gegen die Türe geklopft. Freezer machte sich von Nehl los und öffnete die Türe.

Es war Leila. Sie trug keine Fellkleidung mehr, sondern einen bequemgeschnittenen, blauen Overall, den auch Nehl trug. Ihre dunklen, roten Haare hatte sie zu zwei Schwänzen gebunden, die ihr ein jüngeres Aussehen verliehen, als sie es wahrscheinlich war.

„Mein Vater würde sich freuen, mit euch zu sprechen. Wenn ihr fertig seid.“ Fügte sie lächelnd hinzu. Freezer warf einen kurzen Blick zu Nehl, der nach wie vor auf dem Bett saß und nickte dann.  
„Gut, wir kommen.“

*

Der Captain saß in einem alten, roten Polstersessel. Zwischen seinen Lippen hatte er eine Pfeife stecken, die er mit einem Streichholz entzündete gerade dann, als Leila mit Freezer und Nehl im Schlepptau eintrat. Sofort erhob er sich und trat mit ausgestreckter Hand auf die beiden zu.

„Willkommen!“ kräftig schüttelte er Nehls Hand. Freezer zögerte zuerst, reichte dem großen Saiyajin dann aber doch seine Hand. Auf dessen Gesicht machte sich Staunen breit.  
_Was für eine Kraft in diesem Kleinen steckt!_  
Mit einer weitausholenden Bewegung wies er auf ein gemütlich aussehendes Sofa.

„Nehmt doch bitte Platz. Leila, Kindchen, bring uns doch bitte etwas von dem Wein, den wir letzthin gekauft haben.“  
„Ja, Papa.“ Mit wehenden Haaren verließ sie das Zimmer.  
Lächelnd blickte er ihr hinterher, um sich dann an seine Gäste zu wenden, die mittlerweile platzgenommen hatten.

„So, nun erzählt mal. Wie kommt ihr beide auf einen so unwirtlichen Planeten?“  
„Nun ja, wir sind in einen Meteoritenschwarm geraten und abgestürzt.“ Erzählte Nehl, nachdem Freezer keinen Ton von sich gab. Er starrte nur unentwegt den Saiyajin vor sich an.  
„Ah, ja. So etwas kann ganz schön gefährlich werden, vor allem wenn man mit einem relativ kleinen Schiff unterwegs ist.“  
„Mein Schiff war nicht klein.“ Knurrte Freezer. Nehl legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir hatten einfach Pech, das ist alles.“ Meinte er lächelnd.  
„Ich würde das eher als Glück bezeichnen, daß ihr den Absturz und diesen Planeten überlebt habt.“ Er sog kräftig an seiner Pfeife. „Müßt ein ganz schön gutes Team sein.“  
Die beiden wechselten einen kurzen Blick, plötzlich rot um die Nase.

„Nicht so gut, wie du vielleicht denkst.“ Murmelte Freezer.  
„Doch, ich denke schon, daß wir ein gutes Team sind.“ Widersprach ihm Nehl.  
„So, denkst du das?!“

Bevor die beiden ernsthaft aneinandergeraten konnte, erschien Leila wieder auf der Bildfläche. Sie trug eine große Flasche Wein bei sich.

„Ich denke, das ist der richtige.“ Sie hielt sie ihrem Vater vor die Nase.  
„Ja, genau die habe ich gemeint, danke. Willst du dich etwas zu uns setzen?“ Sie zögerte kurz, nahm die Einladung dann aber lächelnd an.  
„Ich habe es vielleicht noch nicht gesagt, aber das hier ist meine Tochter.“  
„Wir haben uns so etwas schon gedacht.“

Der Captain entkorkte die Flasche und schenkte jedem ein Glas ein, die Leila in der Zwischenzeit aus einem Schrank geholt hatte.

„Jaja, sie ist wirklich ein gutes Kind, meine Leila. Ganz wie die Mutter.“ Er seufzte und nippte ein wenig an seinem Glas. Nehl schnüffelte vorsichtig an seinem, Freezer kostete den Wein wie der echter Kenner, der er war.

Das Mädchen hatte sich ebenfalls einen Wein eingeschenkt und trank ihn jetzt in kleinen Schlucken. Dabei wanderte der Blick ihrer schwarzen Augen zwischen Nehl und Freezer hin und her.  
„Seid ihr auch Händler?“ wollte sie dann plötzlich wissen.  
„Nein, nicht wirklich.“ Ein Rippenstoß brachte Nehl zum

Schweigen.

„Doch, sind wir.“ Freezer leerte das Glas in einem Zug.  
„Wirklich? Mit was handelt ihr?“  
„Oh, mit allem möglichen.“ Nehl warf Freezer einen finsteren Blick zu.  
„Seit ihr schon lange im Geschäft?“  
„Oh, ja. Schon mein ganzes Leben lang. Naja, fast.“ Freezer lachte kalt und schenkte sich noch mehr Wein ein.  
„Meinst du nicht, daß du langsam genug getrunken hast?“ murmelte Nehl fragend.  
„Ich werde wohl selber wissen, wann ich genug habe, oder?“

Ein plötzliches Kichern ließ sie aufblicken. Leila saß neben ihrem Vater und mußte sich das Lachen verkneifen.  
„Leila, so benimmt man sich nicht gegenüber seinen Gästen!“ tadelte sie ihr Vater.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte nicht anders.“ Sie wandet sich entschuldigend an Nehl und Freezer. „Ich wurde nur gerade an das alte Sprichwort: Was sich liebt, das neckt sich, erinnert, als ich euch so zugesehen habe.“

Weder Freezer noch Nehl kannten dieses Sprichwort, aber sie beschlossen im Stillen, nicht mehr so auffällig zu tun.

„Wir haben einige Heiltanks an Bord.“ Wechselte der Captain sprunghaft das Thema, nachdem sein Blick auf Freezers kaum verheilten Arm gefallen war. „Ich würde euch anbieten, daß ihr sie benutzt. Das würde euch nur guttun.“

„Da sagen wir natürlich nicht nein.“ Lachte Nehl, der sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, wann er das letzte Mal keine Schramme am Körper gehabt hatte. Freezer nickte nur, froh darüber, endlich die Schmerzen in seinem Arm loszuwerden.

Die Flasche Wein war mittlerweile geleert und Leila mußte eine neue holen.

Nehl, der absolut keinen Alkohol gewöhnt war, grinste ziemlich einfältig vor sich hin, hatte ganz rote Wangen und sah alles verschwommen.

„Von wegen, ich hätte langsam genug.“ Freezer warf einen schiefen Blick auf seinen Begleiter, bevor er sich an den Captain wandet: „Was ich noch fragen wollte. Wäre es dir möglich, uns nach Hause zu bringen?“

Der Captain fuhr sich grübelnd über den dichten Bart.  
„Eigentlich schon, wenn es auf unserem Weg liegt. Namek ist nicht weit von hier. Dort könnten wir euch abladen.“  
„Ähm. Ich möchte dort nicht unbedingt hin.“ Wehrte Freezer hastig ab. „Aber ich könnte meinen Bruder anfunken und mit ihm einen Treffpunkt vereinbaren, wo wir uns treffen können.“  
„Ja, das wäre eine Möglichkeit.“  
„Warum willst du nicht nach Namek?“ schaltete sich Leila ein.

Ihre schwarzen Augen ruhten auf Freezer. Sie hatte einen ähnlichen Blick wie Nehl, stellte er fest.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen.“ Murmelte er. Neben ihm schlürfte Nehl sein x-tes Glas. Er saß gefährlich schief. Eine gute Gelegenheit, hier wegzukommen. Sonst fragten ihn die beiden hier noch Löcher in den Bauch.

„Ähm, wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet. Ich glaube, Nehl hier hat schon genug getrunken. Ich bring ihn mal besser ins Bett. Komm, du Säufer!“ Er lud sich den besoffenen Namekianer auf die Schultern, was mehr als grotesk aussah. Der kleine Freezer, mit dem fast doppelt so großen Nehl auf dem Rücken über dem Boden schwebend.

„Ja, das ist wohl besser.“ Stimmte ihm der Captain zu. „Euch macht es doch hoffentlich nichts aus, wen nur ein Bett zur Verfügung steht? Wir haben leider nicht mehr.“  
„Wir werden es überleben.“

*

„Weischt du, Freescher, diescher Wein ischt escht gut!!“ Freezer hatte Nehl auf das Bett geworfen und sich möglichst weit davon entfernt.

„Tatsächlich?“ Antwortete er giftig. Nehl versuchte gerade, sich von der Rücken- in die Bauchlage zu drehen.  
„Oh, Polunga, isch mir schlecht!“  
„Kotz hier ja nicht alles voll!!!“  
„Nein nein, isch schlaf jetzt ein bischen. Kommscht du nischt insch Bett?“ Er warf Freezer einen verschlafenen Blick zu.  
„Isch bin scho müde.“  
„Jaja, schlaf du nur. Ich komme auch gleich.“

Als er sich sicher war, daß Nehl im Reich der Träume weilte, schlüpfte er zu ihm unter die Decke. Wie angenehm war es doch, endlich wieder in einem weichen, warmen Bett zu schlafen!  
_Ich habe beinahe vergessen, wie sich ein richtiges Bett anfühlt._ Neben ihm kicherte Nehl im Schlaf.

„Verdammter Namekianer.“ flüsterte er leise, beinahe liebevoll. Nehl hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt. Ein zufriedener Seufzer entkam seinen Lippen, auf die sich ein Lächeln gelegt hatte.

„Vielleicht werde ich mich nie getrauen, dir das direkt zu sagen, aber ich bin wirklich froh, daß wir uns getroffen haben, auch wenn ich dich mehr als einmal an den Rand des Todes gebracht habe. Du wirst mir fehlen. Wer wird mich mögen, wenn du nicht mehr da bist? Ich… ich hab dich lieb, Nehl.“

*

Schon wenige Tage später tauchte eine grünliche Kugel vor den Fenstern des Raubschiffes auf. Über ihre Oberfläche zogen weiße Wolkenfetzen.

Nehl drückte sich beinahe die Nase platt.

„Namek. Das ist wirklich Namek!“ Freezer stand daneben, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung. Tief in seinem Innern jedoch verfluchte er diesen Planeten, das einzige Wesen, das in der Lage war, ihm Nehl zu nehmen. Andererseits konnte er ihn verstehen.

Nehl hatte geglaubt sein Volk, seine Heimat seien für immer ausgelöscht worden. Freezer konnte sich das Gefühl nicht vorstellen wie es sein mußte, zu erfahren, daß dem nicht so war.

Was würde ich empfinden, wenn meine zerstörte Heimat wieder vor meinen Augen auftaucht? Würde ich überhaupt etwas spüren, oder wäre es mir egal?

Ihm war nicht aufgefallen, daß ihn Nehl aufmerksam von der Seite her musterte.

„Warum kommst du nicht mit mir, Freezer? Ich könnte ihnen alles erklären, sie würden es…“  
„Verstehen? Mach dich doch bitte nicht lächerlich!“ fuhr er ihn an.

Nehl wandte sich wieder der grünen Scheibe zu, die langsam größer wurde.  
„Hast du schon mit Cooler Kontakt aufgenommen?“  
„Ja. Stell dir vor, er war richtig erleichtert, daß mir nichts passiert ist. Wir werden uns in ungefähr einer Woche treffen, wenn alles klappt.“

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen, Freezer?“  
„Kommt darauf an.“  
„Vertrag dich wieder mit deinem Bruder. Er… ich glaube, es liegt ihm wirklich sehr viel an dir.“  
„So, warum glaubst du das eigentlich?“ wie immer, wenn es um seinen Bruder ging, begann Freezer sehr schnell wütend zu werden.

„Du hast mir erzählt, er hätte damals nur zugesehen, anstatt dir zu helfen.“ Nehl machte eine kurze Pause. „Meinst du nicht auch, daß er einfach Angst hatte, dir zu helfen? Du darfst nicht vergessen, er war damals auch nur ein Kind. Dein Vater hätte das gleiche mit ihm machen können. Du weißt wie es ist, Angst zu haben.“

Freezer schwieg lange. Als er schließlich antwortet, war seine Stimme nur ein Flüstern.

„Ja, ich weiß was Angst bedeutet. Und vielleicht hast du sogar recht, aber es hat so weh getan, als er mich im Stich gelassen hat.“  
„Das glaube ich dir. Aber willst du nicht versuchen, ihm das zu verzeihen? Wenn ihr zusammenhaltet kann euch euer Vater doch viel weniger anhaben.“  
„Ich werde drüber nachdenken.“  
„Laß dich bloß nicht von deinem Vater unterkriegen. Du hast einen Bruder, der dich mag, vergiß das nicht. Und du hast mich.“

Der grüne Planet zog an ihrem Fenster vorbei.  
„Wird wohl Zeit, daß ich mich fertig mache.“ Nehl zögerte. Er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu entschließen, Freezer alleine am Fenster stehenzulassen.

„Hättest du dir jemals gedacht, daß es so enden wird?“ Freezer blickte zum Fenster hinaus und doch ins Leere.  
„Nein.“ Nehl lachte. „Ich habe gedacht, ich würde in einem dieser Tanks draufgehen.“  
„Das dachte ich auch. Aber du warst so verdammt zäh!“ Er wandte sich Nehl zu. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine vollen Lippen, ein wahres, echtes Lächeln. „Verdammter Namekianer.“

Nehl antwortete ihm nicht. Er hatte Angst davor, seine Stimme würde ihm nicht mehr gehorchen.  
„Soll ich mit zum Hangar kommen?“  
„Ja.“

*

Im Hangar herrschte wie immer reger Betrieb. Nehl konnte Leila und ihren Vater erkennen, die in eine heftige Diskussion vertieft zu sein schienen. Als sie die beiden erblickten, kamen sie breit lächelnd auf sie zu.

„Hallo, ihr beiden.“ Begrüßte sie Leila. „Willst du uns schon verlassen, Nehl?“  
„Tja, mir wird wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Wenn nicht jetzt, dann nie.“ Er lächelte schwach. Der Captain klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die breiten Schultern.

„Falls wir mal vorbeikommen, besuchen wir dich. Und jetzt komm. Wir haben eine Kapsel für dich bereit gemacht. Sie kann jederzeit starten.“

Freezer beäugte das runde Ding kritisch, das Nehl auf die Planetenoberfläche bringen sollte.

_Ich hoffe nur, er kommt sicher unten an._

Die Stunde des Abschieds war gekommen. Schweren Herzens schüttelte Nehl Leila und dem Captain die Hand, bevor er sich an Freezer wandte.

„Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns wieder.“  
„Das hoffe ich auch.“ Beiden fiel das Abschiednehmen schwer.

Was sollten sie in dieser Situation sagen? Was wollte der andere hören? Sollten sie überhaupt sprechen, wo Worte doch eigentlich überflüssig waren? Sie wußten, was der eine für den anderen empfand.

„Nun denn, Freezer…“ Nehl kletterte in die Kapsel hinein. Bevor die Luke geschlossen wurde, hielt ihn Freezer noch einmal zurück: „Nehl, ich… ich werde einen großen Bogen um Namek machen. Das verspreche ich dir.“ Nehl blickte ihn lange an. Er wußte, was Freezer damit meinte.

„Danke.“

Die Luke schloß sich.

Freezer sah zu, wie die Kapsel zur Abschußrampe transportiert wurde. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten und sie war nicht mehr da. Auf dem Weg zur Planetenoberfläche.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Er wandte sich ruckartig zum Captain um. Die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Sein Gesicht wieder eine steinharte Miene.

„Ich wünsche sofort Kontakt mit meinem Bruder aufzunehmen!“  
**Nachwort:**

Die Kapsel brachte Nehl sicher auf die Planetenoberfläche.

Als er die Luke aufstieß, schlug ihm frischer Wind entgegen. Der Namekianer nahm einen tiefen Zug. Seine Lungen schienen geradezu vor Freude zu platzen. Diese Luft! Wie hatte er sie vermißt!

Seine Augen wanderten über die hügelige Landschaft. Nicht weit von sich entfernt konnte er eine Siedlung ausmachen. Er erhob sich in die Luft und flog darauf zu.

„Es kommt jemand!“  
„Wer das wohl sein mag?“

Sanft landete Nehl in Mitten des kleinen Dorfes. Es herrschte überraschtes Schweigen, als die Namekianer ihn als einen der Ihren erkannten.

„Aber, aber das ist ja Nehl!“  
„Nehl!“  
„Ja, er ist es!“  
„Wir dachten, du seiest tot!“  
„Wo warst du all die Jahre?“  
„Komm, erzähl uns!“  
„Wir haben dich vermißt!“

Als sie ihn umringten, mit stürmischen Fragen bedrängten, wußte Nehl, daß die Zeit der Abenteuer für ihn zu Ende war.  
Er war zu Hause!

+

Tage vergingen, die Nächte begannen kürzer zu werden, kaum merklich stieg die Temperatur ein wenig an. Die Sonne schien kräftiger, war jedoch immer noch zu schwach, die ewige Decke aus Schnee und Eis wegzuschmelzen. Dort jedoch, wo der Schnee nicht so dicht lag, schoben sich vereinzelte grüne Pflanzen der Sonne entgegen.

Die Beerensträucher, die sie beide mit am Leben erhalten hatten, hingen jetzt voller saftiger, blauer Früchte, die um ein Vielfaches größer waren als die während dem kalten Wetter. Ab und an fingen die empfindlichen, spitzen Ohren Vogelgezwitscher auf.

Nehl hatte den Umschwung des Wetters durchaus bemerkt. Ob das etwa der Frühling war? Oder gar der Sommer? Er war gerade dabei, durch den schweren Schnee zu stapfen, Augen und Ohren offen, um bei jedem kleinsten Anzeichen von Gefahr bereit zu sein.

Jetzt stand er für einige Minuten still, lauschte auf die leisen Stimmen der erwachenden Natur. Seine schwarzen Augen erhaschten einen Vogel, der über den klaren Himmel flatterte, Ästchen und Gras in seinem Schnabel.

Nehl rückte sich den Rucksack zurecht, den er wie immer auf dem Rücken festgeschnallt hatte. Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, als er ihn aus dem zerstörten Raumschiff mitgenommen hatte. Tatsächlich hatte der Namekianer jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, wie lange er und Freezer hier schon festsaßen. Es konnten Wochen, Monate, ja vielleicht Jahre sein.

Bei dem Gedanken an Freezer, der ebenfalls auf der Suche nach Nahrung war, schob sich ein belustigtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Es war etwas eingetreten, das er nie für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Sie waren Freunde geworden.

Nun gut, Freezer hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten damit, sich das einzugestehen, gelegentlich rastete er auch noch aus, aber im Großen und Ganzen konnte man von einer Freundschaft sprechen.

Während sich Nehl über einen Strauch Beeren hermachte, wanderten seine Gedanken zu den letzten Tagen zurück. Tage, in denen ihm Freezer in einem wutentbrannten Ausbruch endlich alles erzählt hatte:

_„Warum hast du nur so viel Angst davor, dir einzugestehen, daß auch du Gefühle hast, Freezer? Ich sehe es dir doch an, daß du dich nach Geborgenheit sehnst. Oder hast du einfach Angst davor, daß jemand diese Gefühle verletzt?  
Was ist zum Beispiel mit deinem Bruder? Du hast mir gesagt, daß er dein Vorbild gewesen ist. Warum hast du jetzt nur noch Haß für ihn übrig? Die einzige Person, an der du wirklich zu hängen zu scheinst, ist deine Mutter. Fehlt sie dir?“_

_„Halt endlich die Klappe!!! Halt einfach die Klappe!!  
Wie kannst du es wagen, so zu reden??!! Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich durchgemacht habe!! Ich war immer alleine! Mich hat nie jemand getröstet, wenn ich mal traurig war, nie hat mir jemand geholfen! Ich mußte selber sehen, wie ich zurecht kam! Meinem Vater wäre es doch am liebsten gewesen, wenn ich bei einem seiner brutalen Trainings draufgegangen wäre! In seinen Augen war ich schuld am Tod seiner Frau, selbst Cooler hat mich das spüren lassen! Ich war damals so furchtbar schwach!_

_Aber als ich dann älter wurde, begann ich ihr ähnlicher zu werden! Jetzt sollte ich sie ersetzen! Immer wieder bekam ich zu hören, daß alles, was mir passiert, meine eigene Schuld sei!  
Cooler hat mir damals nicht geholfen! Er ist einfach daneben gestanden und hat zugeschaut!!“_

_„Wie alt warst du damals?“_  
„Zehn oder zwölf…“  
„Es tut mir leid, Freezer. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie das ist, von niemandem geliebt zu werden. Ich war nie alleine…“

Nehl hielt inne. Freezer hatte in dieser Nacht geheult wie ein kleines Kind. Tränen waren wie Bäche über sein Gesicht geronnen, um schließlich vom Kinn zu tropfen. Der Anblick hatte Nehl schier das Herz zerrissen. Er hatte versucht, Freezer zu trösten so gut er konnte. Danach war Freezers Vertrauen zu Nehl stärker und tiefer geworden, als jemals zuvor.

Mit Schwung lud er sich den ächzenden Rucksack auf und stiefelte Richtung Höhle.

Freezer schien hier in letzter Zeit richtig glücklich geworden zu sein, auch wenn er es nach wie vor nicht richtig zugeben wollte.  
Nehls Kopf wandte sich dem kaum bewölkten Himmel zu, als er ein Geräusch vernahm. Ein Geräusch, das überhaupt nicht in diese Gegend paßte.

 _Motorengeräusch? Ist das am Ende ein Raumschiff?_  
Angestrengt suchten seine Augen den Himmel ab.

Ja, da war es!

Kreischend durchschnitt es den Himmel und landete sanft im Schneegestöber, wenige hundert Meter von Nehl entfernt, der durch den plötzlichen Windstoß beinahe von den Füßen gerissen wurde. Die Arme schützend erhoben, starrte er völlig perplex das Raumschiff an, nachdem sich der aufgescheuchte Schnee wieder einigermaßen gelegt hatte.

Es war nicht ganz so groß wie das von Freezer, mit vielen Beulen und Schrammen, die die silbrig schimmernde Hülle verunstalteten. Hier und da erkannte Nehl schwärzliche Rauchspuren, wahrscheinlich von Zusammenstößen mit anderen Schiffen, die nicht ganz so gut auf dieses hier zu sprechen gewesen waren.

Nehl wußte nicht so recht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Vielleicht war das ihre einzige Möglichkeit, von diesem höllischen Planeten zu entkommen. Andererseits, wollten sie das überhaupt noch? Hatten sie hier nicht so etwas wie Zuflucht gefunden?

Den Ausschlag gab die Tatsache, daß ihre Pillenvorräte so gut wie aufgebraucht waren und Freezer ohne diese Vorräte den nächsten Winter nicht überleben würde.  
Schweren Herzens machte sich Nehl auf den Weg, um sich das Schiff näher anzusehen.

*

Freezer blickte den Namekianer kritisch an.

„Und du bist dir sicher, daß uns diese unterentwickelten Hohlköpfe mitnehmen werden?“  
„Ja, warum nicht?“

Bei der Mannschaft des Raumschiffes hatte es sich um einfache Händler gehandelt, die auf den Planeten gekommen waren, um einige der Raubkatzen zu fangen und deren Fell und Fleisch zu verkaufen. Sie waren recht erstaunt gewesen, einen Namekianer hier zu finden, hatten sich nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel aber dazu bereit erklärt, Nehl und Freezer mitzunehmen.

Jetzt saßen die beiden im Innern des riesigen Frachtraums auf einem Stapel Kisten, beide eine Tasse wärmenden Tees in den Händen. Um sie herum herrschte reges Treiben. Stimmen brüllten, schwere Stiefel klapperten auf dem metallenen Boden, Kisten fielen polternd zu Boden. Über all dem hing der Geruch von Blut der frisch erlegten Raubkatzen, die direkt hier ausgenommen und enthäutet wurden.

Beim Anblick der großen Katzen stieg ein fast wehmütiges Gefühl in Nehl auf. Auch wenn sie auf dem Planeten Gegner gewesen waren, so taten sie ihm jetzt leid, wie sie so tot vor ihm lagen.  
Neben ihm baumelte Freezer mit den Beinen. Nachdenklich blickte er in seine Tasse.

„Ich habe noch nie so komische Leute gesehen. Woher kommen sie?“ wollte er schließlich wissen. Nehl nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.  
„Aus allen Winkeln der Galaxie. Es sind Vertriebene, die keine Heimat mehr haben. Der Captain ist zum Beispiel ein Saiyajin…“  
„Ein Saiyajin???!!“  
„Ja, aber keine Angst, er weiß nicht, wer du bist. Ich habe deinen Namen nicht erwähnt.“

Freezer gab ihm keine Antwort. Ausdruckslos starrte er wieder in seinen Tee.  
_Von einem Saiyajin gerettet, welch Ironie._  
Er blickte auf, als jemand neben ihn trat. Das mußte der Captain sein.

Die typisch schwarzen Haare nach allen Seiten hin abstehend und der Affenschwanz, der locker um die Hüfte lag zeichneten den Mann eindeutig als Saiyajin aus. Mit wachen, klaren Augen musterte er seine beiden Passagiere. Dann schob sich plötzlich ein breites Lächeln auf sein kantiges, bärtiges Gesicht, über das mehr als eine Narbe lief.

Kräftig schlug er Freezer auf die Schultern.  
„Respekt!“ brüllte er dabei, während Freezer beinahe von der Kiste fiel. Nehl grinste etwas unbeholfen.  
„Das ihr beide so lange auf diesem Planeten ausgehalten habt! Wirklich, das verdient meinen ehrlichen Respekt!“

Er winkte eine Arbeiterin heran.  
„Leila, kümmere dich doch bitte um die beiden hier. Wenn wir hier fertig sind, möchte ich mich ein wenig mit diesen Teufelskerlen unterhalten.“ Freezer warf einen aufmerksamen Blick auf das Mädchen. Wie alle anderen auch trug sie dicke Fellkleidung gegen die Kälte und eine Schneebrille. Auch sie besaß einen Affenschwanz, ließ ihn im Gegensatz zum Captain jedoch locker herabhängen.  
_Noch ein Saiyajin?_

Aber das Mädchen hatte rötliche Haare, vielleicht war sie ein Mischling. Leila winkte den beiden ihr zu folgen und führte sie tiefer in das Schiff hinein. Wie es seine Art war, blickte sich Nehl neugierig um, während Freezer das Mädchen nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er traute diesen Saiyajins nicht über den Weg.

„Entspann dich mal ein bißchen.“ Flüsterte Nehl dicht neben ihm. „Uns droht keine Gefahr. Hab Vertrauen.“  
„Sehr witzig.“

Unterwegs trafen sie auf Vertreter der verschiedensten Völker. Freezer duckte sich jedesmal unbehaglich, wenn sie einem Saiyajin begegneten, aber es schien ihn niemand zu erkennen.

„So, da wären wir.“ Leila hatte angehalten und stieß eine Türe auf. Dahinter erstreckte sich ein kleiner aber gemütlich eingerichteter Raum. Er war angenehm warm.  
„Ihr könnt euch hier etwas ausruhen und frisch machen. Ich hole euch, wenn mein Vater fertig mit der Arbeit ist.“ Sie schenkte den beiden ein breites Lächeln, das wirklich sehr an den Captain erinnerte und schloß die Türe hinter sich.

Nehl und Freezer waren allein.  
„Soso, sie ist also die Tochter des Captain.“ Knurrte Freezer. „Ich will nur hoffen, hier rennt kein Saiyajin herum, der mich erkennt.“  
„Hat dich jemals einer in deiner vierten Form gesehen? Nein? Dann brauchst du dir ja keine Sorgen zu machen.“ Entgegnete  
Nehl und öffnete die Türe zum Badezimmer.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, gehe ich duschen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie ich das Wasser vermißt habe.“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten hatte er auch schon die Türe hinter sich geschlossen. Wenig später konnte Freezer das Plätschern von Wasser hören. Während Nehl duschte, kam Leila noch einmal vorbei, um ihnen etwas frisches zum Anziehen zu bringen.

Freezer besah sich grummelnd die beiden dunkelblauen Overalls, bevor er beschloß, nichts zu tragen. Es hatte ihn schon genervt, die ganze Zeit diese Fellklamotten anzuhaben.  
„Du, Nehl! Wie lange willst du noch unter dem Wasser stehen? Ich will auch noch duschen!“

Fast gleichzeitig hörte das Plätschern auf und die Türe ging auf. Nehl, tropfend vor Nässe, trat heraus, ein Handtuch um die Schultern gelegt, mit dem er sich den Kopf abtrocknete.  
„Ist ja gut. Du kannst jetzt rein.“ Er hielt inne, als er Freezers knallrotes Gesicht sah.  
„Was ist los?“  
„Nichts!! Gar nichts!!“ er schob sich an Nehls dampfendem Körper vorbei ins Badezimmer und verrammelte die Türe hinter sich.  
_Ich stelle mich an, als hätte ich ihn noch nie nackt gesehen! Das ist ja peinlich._

Hastig drehte Freezer das warme Wasser auf und ließ es sich genußvoll über den zerschundenen Körper rinnen. Rund zwei Minuten später war das Wasser eiskalt. Genervt trat er die Türe auf und starrte mißmutig in Richtung Nehl.

„Danke! Das Wasser ist eiskalt!“ Der Namekianer schenkte ihm keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit. Er war gerade dabei, sich den Overall anzuziehen. Freezer sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich den blauen Stoff über die nach wie vor breiten Schultern zog und den Reißverschluß schloß.

„Hm, paßt ja wie angegossen.“ Er wandte sich zu Freezer um und ließ sich auf das Bett plumpsen. Frech grinste er ihn an.  
„Sieh an, nur ein Bett. Sieht so aus, als müßten wir es uns teilen.“  
„Ich werd dir gleich…“ spielerisch knuffte er Nehl in die Rippen. Lachend ließ sich dieser nach hinten auf das Bett fallen.  
„Ich kann’s noch gar nicht fassen.“

„Was kannst du nicht fassen?“ wollte Freezer wissen, der ins Bett geklettert war und nun auf dem Namekianer lag. Nehl hatte seine Arme locker um ihn geschlungen.  
„Das wir gerettet sind. Wenn diese Händler nicht aufgekreuzt wären… wir hätten den nächsten Winter doch nicht überlebt.“  
„Hm, du vielleicht schon.“  
„So ganz allein, ohne dich? Wohl kaum.“

Sie verfielen in Schweigen.  
„Wirst du den Captain fragen, ob er dich nach Namek bringt?“  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Ich vermisse die anderen…“  
„Ich werde dich vermissen.“  
_Was hab ich da nur gesagt!!_

Nehl blickte Freezer überrascht an, der seinem Blick standhielt.  
„Wirklich? Meinst du das ernst?“  
„Würde ich es sonst sagen?“  
Er fuhr dem Namekianer mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über die Lippen.

„Ich werde dich vermissen, Nehl, aber ich kann weder bei dir bleiben noch du bei mir.  
Mein Vater und Cooler würden dich umbringen, wenn sie rausbekommen, was zwischen uns läuft.“

„Ja…“ in diesem Augenblick wurde gegen die Türe geklopft. Freezer machte sich von Nehl los und öffnete die Türe.

Es war Leila. Sie trug keine Fellkleidung mehr, sondern einen bequemgeschnittenen, blauen Overall, den auch Nehl trug. Ihre dunklen, roten Haare hatte sie zu zwei Schwänzen gebunden, die ihr ein jüngeres Aussehen verliehen, als sie es wahrscheinlich war.

„Mein Vater würde sich freuen, mit euch zu sprechen. Wenn ihr fertig seid.“ Fügte sie lächelnd hinzu. Freezer warf einen kurzen Blick zu Nehl, der nach wie vor auf dem Bett saß und nickte dann.  
„Gut, wir kommen.“

*

Der Captain saß in einem alten, roten Polstersessel. Zwischen seinen Lippen hatte er eine Pfeife stecken, die er mit einem Streichholz entzündete gerade dann, als Leila mit Freezer und Nehl im Schlepptau eintrat. Sofort erhob er sich und trat mit ausgestreckter Hand auf die beiden zu.

„Willkommen!“ kräftig schüttelte er Nehls Hand. Freezer zögerte zuerst, reichte dem großen Saiyajin dann aber doch seine Hand. Auf dessen Gesicht machte sich Staunen breit.  
_Was für eine Kraft in diesem Kleinen steckt!_  
Mit einer weitausholenden Bewegung wies er auf ein gemütlich aussehendes Sofa.

„Nehmt doch bitte Platz. Leila, Kindchen, bring uns doch bitte etwas von dem Wein, den wir letzthin gekauft haben.“  
„Ja, Papa.“ Mit wehenden Haaren verließ sie das Zimmer.  
Lächelnd blickte er ihr hinterher, um sich dann an seine Gäste zu wenden, die mittlerweile platzgenommen hatten.

„So, nun erzählt mal. Wie kommt ihr beide auf einen so unwirtlichen Planeten?“  
„Nun ja, wir sind in einen Meteoritenschwarm geraten und abgestürzt.“ Erzählte Nehl, nachdem Freezer keinen Ton von sich gab. Er starrte nur unentwegt den Saiyajin vor sich an.  
„Ah, ja. So etwas kann ganz schön gefährlich werden, vor allem wenn man mit einem relativ kleinen Schiff unterwegs ist.“  
„Mein Schiff war nicht klein.“ Knurrte Freezer. Nehl legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir hatten einfach Pech, das ist alles.“ Meinte er lächelnd.  
„Ich würde das eher als Glück bezeichnen, daß ihr den Absturz und diesen Planeten überlebt habt.“ Er sog kräftig an seiner Pfeife. „Müßt ein ganz schön gutes Team sein.“  
Die beiden wechselten einen kurzen Blick, plötzlich rot um die Nase.

„Nicht so gut, wie du vielleicht denkst.“ Murmelte Freezer.  
„Doch, ich denke schon, daß wir ein gutes Team sind.“ Widersprach ihm Nehl.  
„So, denkst du das?!“

Bevor die beiden ernsthaft aneinandergeraten konnte, erschien Leila wieder auf der Bildfläche. Sie trug eine große Flasche Wein bei sich.

„Ich denke, das ist der richtige.“ Sie hielt sie ihrem Vater vor die Nase.  
„Ja, genau die habe ich gemeint, danke. Willst du dich etwas zu uns setzen?“ Sie zögerte kurz, nahm die Einladung dann aber lächelnd an.  
„Ich habe es vielleicht noch nicht gesagt, aber das hier ist meine Tochter.“  
„Wir haben uns so etwas schon gedacht.“

Der Captain entkorkte die Flasche und schenkte jedem ein Glas ein, die Leila in der Zwischenzeit aus einem Schrank geholt hatte.

„Jaja, sie ist wirklich ein gutes Kind, meine Leila. Ganz wie die Mutter.“ Er seufzte und nippte ein wenig an seinem Glas. Nehl schnüffelte vorsichtig an seinem, Freezer kostete den Wein wie der echter Kenner, der er war.

Das Mädchen hatte sich ebenfalls einen Wein eingeschenkt und trank ihn jetzt in kleinen Schlucken. Dabei wanderte der Blick ihrer schwarzen Augen zwischen Nehl und Freezer hin und her.  
„Seid ihr auch Händler?“ wollte sie dann plötzlich wissen.  
„Nein, nicht wirklich.“ Ein Rippenstoß brachte Nehl zum

Schweigen.

„Doch, sind wir.“ Freezer leerte das Glas in einem Zug.  
„Wirklich? Mit was handelt ihr?“  
„Oh, mit allem möglichen.“ Nehl warf Freezer einen finsteren Blick zu.  
„Seit ihr schon lange im Geschäft?“  
„Oh, ja. Schon mein ganzes Leben lang. Naja, fast.“ Freezer lachte kalt und schenkte sich noch mehr Wein ein.  
„Meinst du nicht, daß du langsam genug getrunken hast?“ murmelte Nehl fragend.  
„Ich werde wohl selber wissen, wann ich genug habe, oder?“

Ein plötzliches Kichern ließ sie aufblicken. Leila saß neben ihrem Vater und mußte sich das Lachen verkneifen.  
„Leila, so benimmt man sich nicht gegenüber seinen Gästen!“ tadelte sie ihr Vater.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte nicht anders.“ Sie wandet sich entschuldigend an Nehl und Freezer. „Ich wurde nur gerade an das alte Sprichwort: Was sich liebt, das neckt sich, erinnert, als ich euch so zugesehen habe.“

Weder Freezer noch Nehl kannten dieses Sprichwort, aber sie beschlossen im Stillen, nicht mehr so auffällig zu tun.

„Wir haben einige Heiltanks an Bord.“ Wechselte der Captain sprunghaft das Thema, nachdem sein Blick auf Freezers kaum verheilten Arm gefallen war. „Ich würde euch anbieten, daß ihr sie benutzt. Das würde euch nur guttun.“

„Da sagen wir natürlich nicht nein.“ Lachte Nehl, der sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, wann er das letzte Mal keine Schramme am Körper gehabt hatte. Freezer nickte nur, froh darüber, endlich die Schmerzen in seinem Arm loszuwerden.

Die Flasche Wein war mittlerweile geleert und Leila mußte eine neue holen.

Nehl, der absolut keinen Alkohol gewöhnt war, grinste ziemlich einfältig vor sich hin, hatte ganz rote Wangen und sah alles verschwommen.

„Von wegen, ich hätte langsam genug.“ Freezer warf einen schiefen Blick auf seinen Begleiter, bevor er sich an den Captain wandet: „Was ich noch fragen wollte. Wäre es dir möglich, uns nach Hause zu bringen?“

Der Captain fuhr sich grübelnd über den dichten Bart.  
„Eigentlich schon, wenn es auf unserem Weg liegt. Namek ist nicht weit von hier. Dort könnten wir euch abladen.“  
„Ähm. Ich möchte dort nicht unbedingt hin.“ Wehrte Freezer hastig ab. „Aber ich könnte meinen Bruder anfunken und mit ihm einen Treffpunkt vereinbaren, wo wir uns treffen können.“  
„Ja, das wäre eine Möglichkeit.“  
„Warum willst du nicht nach Namek?“ schaltete sich Leila ein.

Ihre schwarzen Augen ruhten auf Freezer. Sie hatte einen ähnlichen Blick wie Nehl, stellte er fest.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen.“ Murmelte er. Neben ihm schlürfte Nehl sein x-tes Glas. Er saß gefährlich schief. Eine gute Gelegenheit, hier wegzukommen. Sonst fragten ihn die beiden hier noch Löcher in den Bauch.

„Ähm, wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet. Ich glaube, Nehl hier hat schon genug getrunken. Ich bring ihn mal besser ins Bett. Komm, du Säufer!“ Er lud sich den besoffenen Namekianer auf die Schultern, was mehr als grotesk aussah. Der kleine Freezer, mit dem fast doppelt so großen Nehl auf dem Rücken über dem Boden schwebend.

„Ja, das ist wohl besser.“ Stimmte ihm der Captain zu. „Euch macht es doch hoffentlich nichts aus, wen nur ein Bett zur Verfügung steht? Wir haben leider nicht mehr.“  
„Wir werden es überleben.“

*

„Weischt du, Freescher, diescher Wein ischt escht gut!!“ Freezer hatte Nehl auf das Bett geworfen und sich möglichst weit davon entfernt.

„Tatsächlich?“ Antwortete er giftig. Nehl versuchte gerade, sich von der Rücken- in die Bauchlage zu drehen.  
„Oh, Polunga, isch mir schlecht!“  
„Kotz hier ja nicht alles voll!!!“  
„Nein nein, isch schlaf jetzt ein bischen. Kommscht du nischt insch Bett?“ Er warf Freezer einen verschlafenen Blick zu.  
„Isch bin scho müde.“  
„Jaja, schlaf du nur. Ich komme auch gleich.“

Als er sich sicher war, daß Nehl im Reich der Träume weilte, schlüpfte er zu ihm unter die Decke. Wie angenehm war es doch, endlich wieder in einem weichen, warmen Bett zu schlafen!  
_Ich habe beinahe vergessen, wie sich ein richtiges Bett anfühlt._ Neben ihm kicherte Nehl im Schlaf.

„Verdammter Namekianer.“ flüsterte er leise, beinahe liebevoll. Nehl hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt. Ein zufriedener Seufzer entkam seinen Lippen, auf die sich ein Lächeln gelegt hatte.

„Vielleicht werde ich mich nie getrauen, dir das direkt zu sagen, aber ich bin wirklich froh, daß wir uns getroffen haben, auch wenn ich dich mehr als einmal an den Rand des Todes gebracht habe. Du wirst mir fehlen. Wer wird mich mögen, wenn du nicht mehr da bist? Ich… ich hab dich lieb, Nehl.“

*

Schon wenige Tage später tauchte eine grünliche Kugel vor den Fenstern des Raubschiffes auf. Über ihre Oberfläche zogen weiße Wolkenfetzen.

Nehl drückte sich beinahe die Nase platt.

„Namek. Das ist wirklich Namek!“ Freezer stand daneben, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung. Tief in seinem Innern jedoch verfluchte er diesen Planeten, das einzige Wesen, das in der Lage war, ihm Nehl zu nehmen. Andererseits konnte er ihn verstehen.

Nehl hatte geglaubt sein Volk, seine Heimat seien für immer ausgelöscht worden. Freezer konnte sich das Gefühl nicht vorstellen wie es sein mußte, zu erfahren, daß dem nicht so war.

Was würde ich empfinden, wenn meine zerstörte Heimat wieder vor meinen Augen auftaucht? Würde ich überhaupt etwas spüren, oder wäre es mir egal?

Ihm war nicht aufgefallen, daß ihn Nehl aufmerksam von der Seite her musterte.

„Warum kommst du nicht mit mir, Freezer? Ich könnte ihnen alles erklären, sie würden es…“  
„Verstehen? Mach dich doch bitte nicht lächerlich!“ fuhr er ihn an.

Nehl wandte sich wieder der grünen Scheibe zu, die langsam größer wurde.  
„Hast du schon mit Cooler Kontakt aufgenommen?“  
„Ja. Stell dir vor, er war richtig erleichtert, daß mir nichts passiert ist. Wir werden uns in ungefähr einer Woche treffen, wenn alles klappt.“

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen, Freezer?“  
„Kommt darauf an.“  
„Vertrag dich wieder mit deinem Bruder. Er… ich glaube, es liegt ihm wirklich sehr viel an dir.“  
„So, warum glaubst du das eigentlich?“ wie immer, wenn es um seinen Bruder ging, begann Freezer sehr schnell wütend zu werden.

„Du hast mir erzählt, er hätte damals nur zugesehen, anstatt dir zu helfen.“ Nehl machte eine kurze Pause. „Meinst du nicht auch, daß er einfach Angst hatte, dir zu helfen? Du darfst nicht vergessen, er war damals auch nur ein Kind. Dein Vater hätte das gleiche mit ihm machen können. Du weißt wie es ist, Angst zu haben.“

Freezer schwieg lange. Als er schließlich antwortet, war seine Stimme nur ein Flüstern.

„Ja, ich weiß was Angst bedeutet. Und vielleicht hast du sogar recht, aber es hat so weh getan, als er mich im Stich gelassen hat.“  
„Das glaube ich dir. Aber willst du nicht versuchen, ihm das zu verzeihen? Wenn ihr zusammenhaltet kann euch euer Vater doch viel weniger anhaben.“  
„Ich werde drüber nachdenken.“  
„Laß dich bloß nicht von deinem Vater unterkriegen. Du hast einen Bruder, der dich mag, vergiß das nicht. Und du hast mich.“

Der grüne Planet zog an ihrem Fenster vorbei.  
„Wird wohl Zeit, daß ich mich fertig mache.“ Nehl zögerte. Er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu entschließen, Freezer alleine am Fenster stehenzulassen.

„Hättest du dir jemals gedacht, daß es so enden wird?“ Freezer blickte zum Fenster hinaus und doch ins Leere.  
„Nein.“ Nehl lachte. „Ich habe gedacht, ich würde in einem dieser Tanks draufgehen.“  
„Das dachte ich auch. Aber du warst so verdammt zäh!“ Er wandte sich Nehl zu. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine vollen Lippen, ein wahres, echtes Lächeln. „Verdammter Namekianer.“

Nehl antwortete ihm nicht. Er hatte Angst davor, seine Stimme würde ihm nicht mehr gehorchen.  
„Soll ich mit zum Hangar kommen?“  
„Ja.“

*

Im Hangar herrschte wie immer reger Betrieb. Nehl konnte Leila und ihren Vater erkennen, die in eine heftige Diskussion vertieft zu sein schienen. Als sie die beiden erblickten, kamen sie breit lächelnd auf sie zu.

„Hallo, ihr beiden.“ Begrüßte sie Leila. „Willst du uns schon verlassen, Nehl?“  
„Tja, mir wird wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Wenn nicht jetzt, dann nie.“ Er lächelte schwach. Der Captain klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die breiten Schultern.

„Falls wir mal vorbeikommen, besuchen wir dich. Und jetzt komm. Wir haben eine Kapsel für dich bereit gemacht. Sie kann jederzeit starten.“

Freezer beäugte das runde Ding kritisch, das Nehl auf die Planetenoberfläche bringen sollte.

_Ich hoffe nur, er kommt sicher unten an._

Die Stunde des Abschieds war gekommen. Schweren Herzens schüttelte Nehl Leila und dem Captain die Hand, bevor er sich an Freezer wandte.

„Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns wieder.“  
„Das hoffe ich auch.“ Beiden fiel das Abschiednehmen schwer.

Was sollten sie in dieser Situation sagen? Was wollte der andere hören? Sollten sie überhaupt sprechen, wo Worte doch eigentlich überflüssig waren? Sie wußten, was der eine für den anderen empfand.

„Nun denn, Freezer…“ Nehl kletterte in die Kapsel hinein. Bevor die Luke geschlossen wurde, hielt ihn Freezer noch einmal zurück: „Nehl, ich… ich werde einen großen Bogen um Namek machen. Das verspreche ich dir.“ Nehl blickte ihn lange an. Er wußte, was Freezer damit meinte.

„Danke.“

Die Luke schloß sich.

Freezer sah zu, wie die Kapsel zur Abschußrampe transportiert wurde. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten und sie war nicht mehr da. Auf dem Weg zur Planetenoberfläche.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Er wandte sich ruckartig zum Captain um. Die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Sein Gesicht wieder eine steinharte Miene.

„Ich wünsche sofort Kontakt mit meinem Bruder aufzunehmen!“  
**Nachwort:**

Die Kapsel brachte Nehl sicher auf die Planetenoberfläche.

Als er die Luke aufstieß, schlug ihm frischer Wind entgegen. Der Namekianer nahm einen tiefen Zug. Seine Lungen schienen geradezu vor Freude zu platzen. Diese Luft! Wie hatte er sie vermißt!

Seine Augen wanderten über die hügelige Landschaft. Nicht weit von sich entfernt konnte er eine Siedlung ausmachen. Er erhob sich in die Luft und flog darauf zu.

„Es kommt jemand!“  
„Wer das wohl sein mag?“

Sanft landete Nehl in Mitten des kleinen Dorfes. Es herrschte überraschtes Schweigen, als die Namekianer ihn als einen der Ihren erkannten.

„Aber, aber das ist ja Nehl!“  
„Nehl!“  
„Ja, er ist es!“  
„Wir dachten, du seiest tot!“  
„Wo warst du all die Jahre?“  
„Komm, erzähl uns!“  
„Wir haben dich vermißt!“

Als sie ihn umringten, mit stürmischen Fragen bedrängten, wußte Nehl, daß die Zeit der Abenteuer für ihn zu Ende war.  
Er war zu Hause!

**~Ende~**


End file.
